A Visit to Wammy's House
by dramaq
Summary: L and Light visit Wammy's House and chaos ensues! Basically a whole bundle of fluff... or would be if a certain mass murderer didn't have bagage named Misa and some rather disturbing supressed memories... Contains LXL MXM. And... Near...
1. Chapter 1

**Matt POV**

I was sitting cross-legged on the carpet, spending a peaceful saturday morning contentedly playing my X-Box when I heard the door slam. 'Oh well,' I thought as I begrudgingly divided my attention between my video game and my roommate, 'it's a wonder I made it to 9:27 AM without a Mello Meltdown.' With Mello as a roommate, I would be terribly afraid if I made it to lunch without hearing doors slamming, things crashing, or yelling.

"Hey, Mels," I said carefully.

"Shut up Matt!" CRASH! Hmm... I wonder what that was..."You wouldn't _believe_ what Near did!" Mello continued.

"What'd he do?" I asked.

"Shut _up_ Matt! The little albino bastard baked L a cake!"

O yah. I forgot L was visiting today. He said he needed to observe Near, Mello, and I before deciding who his successor would be. I tried to sympathize "Near is _always_ sucking up."

"And that's not all!" Mello bellowed. There was a pause. "Well, dontcha wanna know what it was?"

"Well, usually when I talk you tell me to shut up."

"Shut you fucking _face_ Matt! Not only did he make L a cake, but it was a _chocolate_ cake!"

I could practically hear Mello salivating. I paused my game so I could reach under his bed and pull our a bar from his chocolate stash, which I promptly tossed at him. He snorted a thanks and I beamed. Only I could make Mello come anywhere _near_ to saying 'thank you'. Well, me and L, that is.

I snorted, "I bet you couldn't help yourself and stole a piece of chocolate from the cake." I peered out of the corner of my eye to see him gaping in horror. I knew him _way_ too well. I smiled. It was fun catching Mello off guard. When he wasn't acting all angry, he was downright cute. Not that there wasn't a certain charm to the pissed off Mello we all know and love. Well, _I_ like it when he's angry anyway. Of course, that may be because I'm the only one he'd never hurt no matter _how_ mad he is. Well, me and L, that is. I bristled at the thought. Mello still hadn't moved. I grinned "That was probably all part of Near's diabolical plan, huh?" I said with only a hint of sarcasm. Near really could be a little bitch sometimes.

Mello finally recovered, "Yah! And now L's gonna hate me! It's his _cake_! He's choose cake over _anything_! Hell, I bet if some serial killer offered him cake, he'd let him off the hook!"

I started to laugh, but it died in my throat. What _would_ L do in such a scenario? I honestly couldn't picture L turning down cake in any situation. Oh CRAP! A zombie just broke down my barrier! I decided to put a little more of my divided attention into the video game. Damn! I'm usually a _master_ at multi-tasking!

"It'll be alright, Mello. It's not like you stole his whole cake. And I bet he'll offer us some anyway!"

"I know! But I just- GAH! You should have seen his _face,_ Matt! He just sits there twirling his fucking albino hair in his stupid finger- _smiling_. Near doesn't smile, Matt! It was really creepy! Then he whispers 'L won't like that.' What am I supposed to _do_, Matt? MATT!"

Mello was practically having a panic attack now. I shut off my game with a reluctant sigh and turned to face him. Now he was _really_ adorable. Mello was franticly pacing our small room. His hands were tightly gripping his glistening, blonde hair. Even tousled up, it still managed to frame his face. And with his arms stretched up, I got a perfect view of his leather-clad body. His midriff top revealed perfectly sculpted abs, clenching in rhythm with his Near-induced frenzy. And I could see so much of his _skin_. So pale... and it looked _so_ soft... Mello abruptly stopped and snapped his head towards me. His lips were contorted into a lopsided expression somewhere between a grimace and a tooth-barring snarl. And his eyes were positively _ablaze_...like blue fire..

"MATT!" he barked.

"Uh?"

"Did you even _hear_ me?"

"Uhhh... Yahuh?" I responded rather incoherently.

Mello rolled his eyes and popped out his hip, going into what I like to call his 'sassy girl mode,' "I was _saying_ that we have to get back at Near somehow! We _could_ just shove him in a drawer or something like always, but L wouldn't like that!"

"We'll come up with something," I soothed.

_Knock Knock_

I rose to answer the door.

"L has arrived. He requested you meet him in Recreation Room 3," Roger reported sharply before briskly walking away.

"Asshole," Mello muttered.

"Come on, Mello!" I encouraged.

"He's gonna be mad!" he whined.

I let out an exasperated sigh before gripping my best friend's hand and tugging him down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Light POV**

"Ryuuzaki, if we're not going to sleep, can I at least brush my teeth? Dental hygiene is vital!" I complained.

"Light-kun, I doubt that even a skilled mind such as your own can discover a method for brushing ones teeth while in the back seat of a cab without mouth-cleansing utensils."

"Aren't we going to stop? We need to change clothes! I've been wearing this outfit since yesterday! Look! My pants are wrinkled!"

"Light-kun, that is entirely unnecessary. Besides, we will be arriving at our destination shortly. Perhaps you will take this opportunity to cease your flow of meaningless questions that are highlighting your materialism and obsessive tendencies."

I pouted. Of course L would find my hygienic inquiries meaningless. The man hardly ever showers. And I'm fairly certain he's been wearing his clothes for longer than a day. I would know. I glared at my cuffed wrist. How did I end up in this situation? Is fighting for justice really worth being suspected for a psychopathic mass murderer and handcuffed to a filthy insomniac? Perhaps it would have been if said insomniac hadn't decided to drag me half way around the world for 'personal obligations.' He didn't even tell me why we were traveling! I wouldn't have even known our destination was England if it hadn't been announced on the plane.

To be honest, I was slightly surprised when I didn't find a private jet waiting for us. But as L explained without a hint of sarcasm, 'contrary to popular belief, Watari truly _cannot_ be everywhere at once.' I deduced from this that normally Watari flies L across the world in a private jet, but on this occasion he is obligated to babysit the Task Force back in Japan. Seriously, what _can't_ this man do? I was jolted from my thoughts as I felt a sharp tug on my wrist.

"You could have just _asked_ me to get out," I grumbled. I was startled by our surroundings. I wasn't exactly sure how I expected our destination to appear, but I certainly hadn't expected to find a monstrously large, elegant, old English building nestled in a sea of rolling grass. What more, I didn't expect to see _children_ frolicking through the fields. And even more, I noticed with slight alarm, were peering out of almost every window of the building. What kind of place _was_ this? And how was L in any way related to kids?

I glanced over at L questioningly and nearly choked on air. He was so... open. His usually bleak and guarded eyes were wide, deep, and twinkling. The pure onyx coloring was breathtaking. And... was that water in his eyes? His entire face was alight and he was _grinning_. He looked so... blissful. Even his skin, which I had previously scoffed at for its pallid coloring was glowing. True, it was still pale, but now it appeared to be a brilliant, smooth ivory. He looked so innocent, so pure, and so... _beautiful_. I nearly choked once more. Alright! That's where I'm stopping that train of thought! L... beautiful? Psh! As if! Ha! My face felt strange. It was... warm? Was I blushing!? WHAT!?

L turned to me, his smile still in place, "Are you alright, Light-kun?" I nodded. "Good. Then we shall proceed."

L led me up to the obnoxiously large door and pressed the doorbell. A strange, static-y sound came from the doorbell, which I realized must be an intercom. L proceeded to tap rhythmically on the door. Morse Code, I realized. A small section of the doorframe mechanically rotated to reveal a pad of numbers, on which L proceeded to enter an incredibly long code. What's with all the security in this place? I had thought it was some kind of boarding school.

"Ryuuzaki?" I asked as the apparently mechanical door glided open. "Where _are_ we?"

**Near POV**

Today was a special day- one of the few that was slightly more significant than any other bland day in my monotonous life. Today L was coming to visit. One of the few questions I ponder over in which I cannot surmise an answer is why does this man mean so very much to me.

Of course, I can theorize. The first thing that comes to mind is Mello. My eyes swept the floor, sifting through the toys and puzzles I have arranged in a circle around myself. Ah, there it is. I grabbed my Mello voodoo doll. So weak, so helpless as I clenched it in my fist. Perhaps I enjoy L's visits due to the fact that I can easily torment Mello on these occasions... not that I do not find successful methods of torturing my rival in L's absence. However, Mello's level of vulnerability exponentially increases with L's presence. I carefully reached for the bottle of acid I stole from my advanced collage level chemistry class. I gently squeezed the dropper and observed the clear liquid invade the small tube. You see, it has become clear to me that Mello not only idolizes, but may be slightly infatuated with our favorite detective. Therefore, the damage I inflict upon Mello will be multiple times more painful, if I can humiliate him in front of L. I lifted the dropper to hover tauntingly above mini-Mello's face. But in order to remain in L's good graces, I will have to appear harmless, innocent, and pure. I dislodged a single, clear drop from the dropper. And like acid, I will burn you, Mello. I watched with mild satisfaction as the acid ate away at Mello's face, slowly, painfully, until the remains were unrecognizable.

"Yes, Mello," I whispered to myself, "You will burn."

While my hatred of Mello accounts for much of my anticipation for L's arrival, there is one area in which this theory fails me. You see, my contentment with L's presence is not directly reliant on the possibilities of Mello's downfall. Even without the factor of Mello, L's presence is... intoxicating. When he's here... I just _need_ to be in his general vicinity, _need_ to calmly observe him, _need_ to hear his gentle voice.

What more, two years ago when I completed my masters degree in psychology, I found one of the central themes was emotions. I cannot be certain, but I believe I may experience this phenomena when L is with me. Even Mello's most crushing defeats do not evoke such a response in me. It is because of this factor that I remain uncertain of the reason why L is such a relief to my dismal life.

I focussed once more on the abused doll in my hand. No, Mello's desecrated face no longer was of entertainment to me. I sighed and added the doll to my pile of dead toys.

_Knock Knock_

I padded over to the door.

"Good day, Near.," Roger greeted.

"Hello, Roger."

"L has arrived and has requested your presence in Recreation Room 3"

"Thank you, Roger."

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Near?"

"Not at the moment, Roger."

"Right then." Roger nodded and disappeared down the corridor. I found a small smile had appeared on my lips. He's finally here.


	3. Chapter 3

**L POV**

It had been a long time since I visited my childhood home. Yes, contrary to the other orphanages I graced with my presence, Wammy's House truly had been like a home to me. True, I never made any friends and opted to stay in a single bedroom, but my isolation wasn't crushing or lonely. It was a nurturing environment in which people, rather than fearing my intelligence, encouraged it, even looked up to it. When I return now, the children look up to me now even more than my peers had. Now, I am idolized. It is a wonderful feeling. Rather than being ostracized from society, branded an outcast, I am embraced.

I especially look forward to meeting with my three favorite prodigies, my successors. Of course, I was slightly unnerved by the fact that Watari had insisted that I immediately make my decision as to which boy would carry on my legacy. Although the boys hold a special place in my heart, it is always slightly painful to realize that to look at them is to look into the future... the future after my death. Which I can presume from Watari's sudden insistence, is not in the distant future.

Ah, Recreation Room 3, a favorite spot of mine. I curled up in my customary seating position on the edge of a black suede couch and breathed deeply. It smelled of childhood.

_Chachink_. Slightly startled, I searched for the source of the sound. Oh yes, due to my sentimental thoughts I had nearly forgotten the man I was currently chained to. Odd, it is usually quite difficult to block out Light's rambling. I wonder what the intelligent collage student is attempting to impart to me at the moment. I turned to face him. To my astonishment, my excessively verbose friend was speechless. His wide, innocent eyes were blank, dumbfounded. His bewildered expression made him appear quite adorable. The familiar feeling of friendship filled my chest- or at least I presumed the feeling was one of friendship. I had never had a friend before Light, so I had nothing to compare the feelings he induced to. However, I can surmise from the fact that Light is indeed my friend, that the way he makes me feel is common for friends. The yearning to be close to him, the desire to peer deep into his eyes- the portal to his soul, the slight obsession with everything related to him, the urge to touch his smooth skin as he sleeps... Ah, it feels good to have a friend.

"L? It's nice to see you again. I thought I might find you in here."

"Greetings, Roger," I replied.

"Would you like to unpack your bags, or would you like to first observe the boys?"

"Please ask the boys to meet me here now, Roger."

"Very well sir. And welcome back."

I turned back to Light for further observation, only to find him already meeting my gaze, his eyes brimming with questions.

"I presume you are confused, Light-kun."

He nodded, "Will you tell me what's going on, now?"

"Well, you will be discovering the purpose of this visit momentarily, so I see no harm in explaining." Light waited expectantly. "We are currently sitting in Recreation Room 3 of an orphanage for exceptionally gifted children named Wammy's House. I was raised and educated here. This particular visit was-oomph!" I glanced down at the little white object that had collided with my chest. I stroked the boy's full, curly locks of white hair. "Hello, Near."

I rose from the couch, the young genius still latched onto my shirt. I wonder what Light's reactions to Near's exuberance is. As usual, Light did not disappoint. Although Light appeared to be calm and collected, his eyes were readable with practice, and incredibly expressive. His look of disbelief and wonder was as amusing as it was cute. Of course, I deemed the majority of Light's expressions to be some degree of adorable.

"L!" Without warning, I found that Near's body had been forcible removed from my own. I looked down to fair a tuft of blonde hair in its place.

"It's nice to see you too, Mello," I glanced up to find a redhead standing rather awkwardly in the center of the room. "And you as well, Matt." He gave me a lopsided grin before fixating his gaze on the boy in my arms, looking rather irritated by his display of affection. I gave Mello a tap on the back before gently prying him off of me. Near rose from his crumpled position on the floor to stand to the right of Mello, and Matt stepped up to his left.

"It's wonderful to see you all again. Allow me to introduce you to Light Yagami. Light- kun, this is-"

"Ryuuzaki?"

"It is rude to interrupt, Light-kun."

But didn't you say you were meeting up with 'the boys'? What's that little blonde girl doing here?" He gestured towards Mello. Uh oh. Mello was going red in the face with fury. With his teeth bared, his back slightly hunched, and his hands clasped in tight fists, he looked rather animalistic and quite savage. He was trembling with rage. The other two boys looked at the blonde haired fourteen-year-old fearfully.

Matt reached out a tentative hand, "Mels?" He squeaked. And that's when the ticking time bomb that is Mello finally exploded. He let out an incoherent wail and lunged at Light. The two tumbled to the floor. And before any of us were able to react, the furious little chocoholic was straddling my obsessive compulsive murder suspect and punches were flying.

"I AM NOT A GIRL, DAMN IT!"

Fortunately for Light's gorgeous face, the chain tugged me down a second after the teens fell, effectively knocking Mello off of my friend. Even as Matt held the violent teen a safe distance away from us, he continued to thrash.

"MATT, LET ME GO! AAARG! WHAT THE FUCK? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME YOU FUCKING JAPANESE PRETTY-BOY! DO I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING GIRL TO YOU, NOW?"

Although his face was already swelling from Mello's fit of rage, Light proved once again that he was incapable of turning down a challenge. Seeming unfazed by Mello's violence and curses, Light slowly stood, an arrogant smirk adorning his face. "Due to the fact I mistook you for I girl, I would have to say yes, you _do _look like a girl," he said airily.

Mello looked murderous, "Oh yah? Well I'll have you know I'm more manly then _you'll_ ever be! I'm wearing _leather_. That's fucking badass!"

"I would say that's more _gay_."

Mello let out an indignant snort, "_I'm_ not the one _chained_ to another guy!"

Light remained cool, "Your presumptions about the handcuffs are incorrect."

"Oh, so he's denying it!"

Light ignored him, "L has handcuffed me to him because I am a suspect in his current case."

Mello's jaw dropped. "You want me to believe that this fucking wannabe abercrombie modal is a psychopathic mass murderer? I just beat the shit out of you! You can't be Kira!"

"You didn't beat the shit out of me! I just don't hit _girls_!"

"Why don't you look in the mirror! I totally messed you up!"

"Why don't _you_ look in the mirror? You'll see a female!"

"JUST BECAUSE I'M SEXY DOESN'T MEAN I'M A GIRL!" Mello began to thrash once more, but a surprisingly strong Matt kept him held back.

"You think your sexy? You have the body of a ten year old girl."

"I am _too_ sexy! Your just jealous! MATT! Aren't I sexy?"

Matt turned beat red, "Uh... s-s-sure, Mello."

Light was beginning to get upset at the younger teen, "Stop spewing nonsense! I thought this was a place for _gifted_ kids! I'm not jealous of you! You admitted yourself that I could be a modal! And _I_ don't have to dress like a man-whore to turn heads!"

"YOUR UGLY!"

Near piped up, "Genius retort, Mello."

"NEAR, I HOPE KIRA FUCKING KILLS YOU!"

I decided to intercede, "Alright everyone!" All heads snapped up to face me. "Now that we have all become acquainted, Light-kun and myself will retire to our room. Good day." I turned on my heel and left, dragging Light with me.

Light grinned. "I won."

"4.12%"

"WHAT? Yesterday my Kira percentage was at 2.84!"

"That was before you took the opportunity to emotionally destroy a boy you just met that is five years younger than yourself. In addition you derived much pleasure from his pain. Mello takes pride in his appearance almost as much as yourself. He is very important to me, and you hurt him. You are cruel."

For the second time today, Light was at a loss for words. We entered our room in tense silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Matt POV**

I nearly lost my game when the piercing silence invaded our room. It appeared as though Mello had suddenly decided to cease his outraged rampage. I glanced over to find him perched on his bed, completely engrossed in a chocolate bar. I noted the time- 10:52 AM. Sounded about right. Mello's anger was kindled so often by mentions of his femininity, that he usually stopped fuming over such a matter after about a half hour. Still, it was always startling when he snapped into his eerily calm post-meltdown state. I was interrupted from my musings by Mello's uncharacteristically quiet voice,

"Matt?" he murmured.

"Hmmmm?" I was still very much focused on my game.

"I have a question."

"Well, what is it?" An awkward silence ensued. The sounds of feverish clicking on my PSP only made it more uncomfortable. "Mello?"

"Um... never mind."

I sighed. "Just tell me."

"No."

After a brief silence, curiosity got the better of me and I switched off my PSP. I looked up to meet his eyes, only to find him examining his chocolate- not eating it, _examining_ it. Something was definitely up. "C'mon Mello! You can tell me." Silence. "I tell _you_ everything." silence. "Mels I-"

"Do I really look like a girl?" He blurted. I stared at him blankly. Did he really just-. Wow. Was he joking? No, his expression was dead serious, grave even. Mello- _Mello_ was insecure. I tried to hold back my laughter and failed miserably.

"Hey!" He shouted. He was trying to sound threatening, but I could hear the pain that colored his tones. I stifled my laughter.

"I'm-" breath... okay. "I'm sorry, Mels. I shouldn't have laughed."

"Damn straight." Mello flopped onto his bed and faced the wall.

"It's just that you always seem so confident about your appearance. And you all but spit fire when someone tries to put down your style! ...Mello?" I crossed the room and knelt by Mello's bed. "So... we good? Why are you still upset?"

"You never answered my question," he grumbled.

Oh god. "Um... well... you have some feminine qualities. I mean, your hairstyle is kinda close to a girls and your clothes are kinda tight... but it suits you." Mello stiffened. "Uh... but... I mean you can tell you're a boy!"

"Yah right... stop trying Matt."

"No really! I mean you can just see it in your face! It's structured like a male! Like your broad jawline. And I mean, you may be kinda slender, but your body is definitely _not_ girly. Your chest and shoulders look so broad and- and _strong_. And your muscles! I mean you're so toned! On a girl it would look really creepy but you look _so_-" Oh wait. Shut up, Matt! Did I really just say all that out loud? Mello sat up and faced me. His cool blue eyes were glowing and he was smirking, all signs of sulking dissipated.

"I look so _what_, Matt?"

_Hot! Smokin'! Sexy! Bangable!_

I imagine that my face at this point was nearly as red as my hair. I gulped, "Uh... manly?"

Mello sprung off the bed. "Psh, you know you want to say I'm damn sexy," he said with a playful smile.

_YES!_

I laughed nervously, "You wish!"

"C'mon, lets go to lunch!" He grabbed my hand and led me out of the room.

**Light POV**

_"_Ryuuzaki, I want a shower."

"Kira-kun can't always get what he wants."

"Ryuuzaki! I'm not Kira!"

"Calling me by my alias is futile, as I am known here as L. Please refer to me as L, Kira-kun."

I rolled my eyes. "Alright _L_, I am _not_ Kira, and I need a shower."

"I believe you partook in the activity of bathing just the other day."

"That was the other day! I feel filthy and disgusting! I went on an eight-hour plane trip to a foreign country, skipped sleep due to jet lag and _your_ weird sleeping habits, and got punched in the face! I need a shower!"

The man I was chained to swiveled around in the office chair he was perched on to face me. His head cocked slightly to the right as he brought his hand to my face. His spidery fingers gently caressed my swollen cheek. "Does it hurt?" I was shocked. L truly seemed concerned for my well being. What a strange man. So quick to alter his flying accusations into words of genuine kindness. The cool fingers hesitated, uncertain. I had yet to give a response.

"Uh... uh, no. It's not that bad." I lied. There was no way I was going to admit that a little girly boy had hurt me. L frowned. It was apparent that he possessed some uncanny ability to see through my impeccable acting abilities. I plastered on a reassuring smile. His eyes were clouded with doubt and narrowed minutely. He applied slight pressure on my cheek and I winced involuntarily. _Crap._ I glared at the floor in chagrin, my bangs flopping over my eyes. Even worse than the shame from being caught in a moment of weakness was the dread of L's reaction. Would he use my lies to accuse me of being Kira? Or worse, would he make a valid, yet degrading comment that further injured my wounded pride? I peered at the stoic man through my bangs, struggling to contrive suitable comebacks in my mind. To my surprise, his accusatory gaze softened and a slight smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

Hand now cupping my puffy face, he said, "You may take a shower, Light-kun."

I was dumbfounded. Perhaps L had decreed it unnecessary to point out my growing inferiority, as my behavior indicated that I was aware of my failings. However, I couldn't fathom why he had given in to my demands when he was clearly in a position of power. L released my face and sprung from his office chair before leading me towards the bathroom. I was still too absorbed in my analytical observations of L's mood swings to mind the I was being dragged like a puppy on a leash.

L unclamped my handcuff, "Please undress, Light-kun."

I was eternally grateful that L had already turned his back to me, as I felt a warm blush creeping up my face. Did he really have to phrase it that way? Hadn't I experienced enough embarrassment for one day? I violently tore off my clothes before stepping gingerly into the shower and tugging the curtain shut. I sighed in relief, grateful to be free of the scrutinizing eyes of the sugar-addict.

The interior of the shower was uniformly white without blemish. I smiled in gratitude. It was so perfect, so pure, so orderly. Being in such an environment made _me_ feel perfect.

I turned the knob, wincing slightly as the warm water cascaded over my tender cheek. I raised my hand to the injury and grimaced. How could such a slender boy have such a powerful right hook? He must be well practiced. I sniggered. I wondered how many other times he felt compelled to attack someone due to gender confusion. I managed to take a relatively short shower, compelled by the gratitude I felt towards L- both for the work time he gave up for my comfort and for his nonjudgmental attitude. Since when had L become so compassionate?

Once fully clothed, I exited the shower with confidence, all signs of my previous distress had dissipated. I glanced at the mirror, flicked my dampened hair, and gave an award winning smile. My perfection had been restored.

When I turned to face L, his eyes immediately flitted to the side. Was he purposefully hiding his gaze? "Ryuu- L? Are you alright?"

"Why of course Light-kun," he mumbled. "Now that you are fully bathed, I shall commence my research. If you would like to assist me, you may use my laptop." I caught a glimpse of his face before he spun around and headed for the computer. It appeared to have a coloring that was slightly pinker than usual. I furrowed my brow. He really should relax. The stress from the Kira case must be taking a toll on the frail detective. I hope he isn't sick.

We approached the mahogany desk in the corner of our room, and I clicked open L's laptop. We worked in a relative silence, only interrupted by the ever-present clacking of keyboard keys. The investigation was at a relative standstill. Neither our research nor that of the Task Force in Japan had produced any solid leads. Bored, I glanced at L out of the corner of my eye. Despite the change in environment, his appearance was indistinguishable from his working style back in Japan. His wide, pitch eyes were glued to the computer screen, his fingers flew in a continuous rapid motion over the keyboard, only broken to guide another morsel of cake into his waiting mouth. Where had he gotten cake? It appeared to have materialized out of thin air. Although, knowing L, I wouldn't be overly surprised to find that he had the ability to will a piece of cake into existence.

I frowned at the image of normalcy- well normalcy for L anyway. I had thought that since our arrival, L had let down some of his walls, allowed me to see that there was something _there_ in the deep abyss of his obsidian eyes. L had become so... _human_. When he first stepped foot on the orphanage grounds, when he showed he had a place in his heart for children, when he deviated from his usual blunt style of conversation and interogation to accommodate _my_ feelings... he seemed so real, so different from the untouchable dark angel protecting the world like some superhero. More than that, it had seemed like he cared for me. I felt a sudden craving for his attention.

_Notice me. Please, just snap out of your work induced coma. Lose that distant, saddened look in your eyes and come back. Go back to the L with the child-like glow, the L who loves children, the L who could love me..._

"Light-kun is there is plausible reason for your disconcerting stare?"

_Awkward..._ "Uh... no... I just-"

_Ring! Ring!_

L picked up the ringing phone on the desk. "Hello?...Yes...Yes, that would be lovely... I will be there momentarily," L hung up the phone and turned to face me. "The boys have arrived in the kitchen for midday nourishment and wished to share the experience with me. We shall proceed."

I saved my work, relieved to be free of L's uncomfortable questioning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Matt POV**

Sitting on a black stool in the main kitchenette, I kicked my legs in rhythm to the Mario theme song that played in my head. Mello had pulled me from our room so suddenly that I hadn't had time to grab any gaming devices; I was hopelessly bored.

I glanced to my left where Mello sat on a stool identical to mine. In the ten minutes since Near had arrived, claiming that L would meet us here, Mello hadn't moved a muscle. He sat rigidly, eyes boring holes into Near's skull. Near paid him no heed, quietly playing with a robot on the counter top, sitting opposite of Mello. Mello's right hand twitched before curling into a loose fist. I knew he was craving chocolate. In his rush to get to lunch, he had forgotten to restock his pockets with chocolate, quite a rarity.

Considering his rant this morning, the source of his anxiety was clear. Near had yet to present to L his slightly demolished cake, and this impromptu lunch gathering was the perfect time to do it. Tension was radiating off of Mello, and I desperately wished Near would leave. I knew that the lack of Near's presence alone wouldn't sooth him, but if Near wasn't there, _I_ could comfort the painfully wound up Mello. Unfortunately, in our current predicament, I could do nothing to help- not in front of Near. I sighed in frustration.

"Good afternoon Matt, Mello, Near," L nodded to each of us.

Roger appeared by his side, "L, Near has prepared a special surprise for your dining pleasure. He has worked very hard on it. Near, you may retrieve it."

Although clearly tense, Mello had plastered on his generic scowl and would appear stable and normal to most. Of course, most people wouldn't notice the raging emotions in the deep pools of his eyes, or notice the hand that firmly, almost painfully gripped mine under the table.

The contact made my heart thunder in my chest as I was overcome by the by the overwhelming relief and joy that he would reach out to _me_. _I_ was chosen to comfort the Great Mello.

Still, I began to resent the hand that desperately clung to my own, or at least what it represented. The harder he squeezed, the more I could feel the torrent of unpleasant emotions coursing through his body- as if our hands were a bond, allowing us to transfer pain.

Although I usually strove to maintain relative neutrality on the rivalry between Wammy's top two students, in that moment, I hated Near. I hated his blank stare, so unlike the fiery gaze of Mello. I hated the way he sat, so similar to L's bizarre crouch. I hated his wild bleach-white hair, a reflection of L's black mop- lacking the golden sheen of Mello's smooth locks. And I hated the slight twitch in the corner of his mouth- _begging_ to contort into a viscous, malicious smirk, mocking the anguish and humiliation he had purposefully inflicted upon _my_ Mello. I stared intently at Mello until his eyes flickered over to meet my meaningful gaze.

_It will be all right_ I tried to tell him _Relax. Your still my number one._

His steal eyes seemed to soften slightly and I felt the blood rush into the tips of my restrained fingers. Even as L spoke, his eyes didn't deviate from my own.

"Near! What a wonderful surprise! How thoughtful of you to bake me a cake...but...hm...oh...Mello?"

Mello reluctantly tore his eyes away to glare defiantly at L. "Yes?" His voice sounded strained.

"There appears to be chunks of Near's generously crafted chocolate cake missing. I believe there is a 98% chance that you are the culprit."

Mello gave a sharp nod. His lips formed a hard line and I felt him wince ever so slightly, dreading L's wrath.

The tension in the air was almost palpable as L bit gently on his thumb whilst staring at the mildly abused cake, the cogs in his head evidently turning. We were all transfixed by the pondering detective, trying in vain to read his expression, to predict his verdict. The spell was broken by a rather loud and quite obviously purposeful coughing noise released by the Japanese man the detective was chained to.

"Are you ill, Light-kun?"

"For Gods sake L, it's just a cake!" Light glared at the spindly detective. He dramatically crossed his arms and popped out his hip.

L's cold black orbs seemed to warm slightly as he turned his full attention towards his suspect. "You should know by now, Light-kun, that from my perspective, a cake is never merely 'just a cake.'"

"It's not like you were going to eat the whole cake yourself, L. That would be rude, even for you."

"I resent that comment. I am well informed on polite mannerisms."

"I've never seen you apply that knowledge."

"That is because it is unnecessary in most circumstances."

Light threw up his hands in exasperation, "Clearly you _don't_ know the first thing about politeness, because good manners are _always_ necessary!"

"Tell me, Light-kun, do you view your behavior at this moment as polite?"

"Your impossible!"

I decided to intervene, "So, who wants cake?"

L gaped at me, most likely due to the fact that other than with Mello, I don't really talk.

After an awkward silence, Light began pointedly shifting through the contents of the cupboards, "My point exactly!"

L turned once again to the effeminate nineteen-year-old, "Please enlighten me, Light-kun, what exactly was your 'point.'"

Light scowled and ignored the confrontational remark, while he arranged plates, silverware, and napkins on the counter. L gave a satisfied snort and hopped onto his stool.

I glanced over at Mello. He was back to his usual cocky self, sporting a victorious smirk. The conversation had been diverted entirely from the results of Mello's chocolate addiction. Near seemed to realize this as well. His semi-smirk had been replaced by a small frown. Taking into account that this is in reference to Near's emotionless mask, he may as well have been dejectedly scowling.

Although I was relieved, I had to marvel at the bizarre circumstances. It was incredibly uncharacteristic of L to completely drop a train of thought. I couldn't help but wonder what could possibly have distracted the idolized detective.

I turned to Mello to see if he was having the same thoughts, only to find his attention was elsewhere. He was furtively glancing under the table, where our hands were still loosely entwined. Just then, his soft blue eyes met mine. They widened before darting away. He simultaneously snapped his hand away from mine. I looked away, hurt by the rejection. But honestly, what had I expected? There was no way Mello would willingly hold my hand, unless he was having some sort of emotional trauma. Which, of course, was induced by L.

_The only person whose hand he'd hold is L's_.

I snuck a peak at the beautiful blonde. He was violently tearing into the fluffy chocolate cake that had been placed before him. His cheeks were tinged a slight pink. He looked adorable, the pinnacle of innocence.

_He's probably thinking about L._

"Hey Matt? Matt? That is your name, right?"

"Huh, oh, yah." Light was speaking to me.

"Do you want some cake?"

"No thank you, I don't really like sweets."

Light beamed, "See, L? There _is_ someone else on this Earth who doesn't enjoy sweets!"

L shrugged. "Now there are only two."

Light rolled his eyes and turned back to me. "Hey, I found some sandwiches in the fridge- you know, real food?" He smirked. "Want one?"

I nodded and smiled gratefully at him. Light plopped a turkey sandwich on my plate. I picked it up and nibbled at the crust, deciding I wasn't truly hungry, but should eat a little nonetheless.

My eyes wandered back to Mello on their own accord, as if drawn by magnets. Mello was scraping his fork forcefully on his nearly cleaned plate, trying to salvage every drop of chocolate frosting that had stuck to the bottom of the plate. He was so intently focused on excavating the frosting from the plate that his mind couldn't possibly be wandering elsewhere.

_That means he's not thinking about L._

I shook my head. Why should I care what he's thinking- or fantasizing- about? It's not like I wanted him to be thinking of anything- or anyone- in particular. It wasn't like I was jealous that _I_ wasn't at the front of his mind. It's not like I had a right to be. I'm only his friend. His _best_ friend, but still..._ friend_. Not that there was anything wrong with that! I just thought it was weird that Mello should care so much about L's opinion, that's all. The value he put into impressing L went beyond that of someone looking up to their role model. But to like him in any way other than a role model is just... wrong. I mean, he's a decade older than us! And Mello's so immature! If anything, he should like someone _younger_ than him- like by a year or so.

"MATT! Isn't that right?"

"Huh? Oh, yah. Sure."

Mello narrowed his eyes at me, "You weren't even _listening,_ were you?"

All eyes were on me. I stared at my half eaten sandwich and pouted, "Sorry."

"Ugh, Matt, you _never_ listen to me! I was _saying_ that _my_ mini rocket was better crafted than anyone else's! Right?"

"Despite the fact that you received a mere 96%," Near muttered.

"Shut up, Near! You know you only got a 100% because Dr Swift favors you!"

"Are our other professors struck by this unfair favoritism as well?" Near mocked.

"You should have seen it, L! It was way better than Near's. And it was painted _black_. I know you like that better than Near's ugly white." Mello leant across the table at L and flashed his beautiful smile. I felt sick to my stomach. Was he doing that on purpose? He looked back over his shoulder, "Right, Matt?"

Why did he need me to back up his claims? Would that make his achievements more attractive to L? I sighed. Speculating was useless. With Mello, there's only one possible answer.

"Yah. The black was amazing! I have a feeling that the teacher was being unfair. She took points off for presentability. I think it looked stunning. She must have been biased."

Mello's eyes flashed in joy before he turned back to L, eagerly waiting for the approval from the person that seemed to matter the most to him. He didn't seem so eager for _my_ response.

"Both of your rockets sound well crafted. I will have to view them for myself. I presume such fine pieces will be on display in the science room. And Near, a 96% is not a low score, especially considering the average grade at Wammy's is currently at 80.41%. You should be proud of your achievements, Mello." Mello beamed. "Light-kun and myself shall retreat once again to our room, considering you have 13 minutes until 4th period. This has been an excellent treat. We will see you soon." L stalked off towards his room, a confused Light in tow.

Mello turned to me a smiled wickedly. "I won." He turned and strutted down the hallway, and I followed on a daze- as if I too were connected to my roommate by a chain.


	6. Chapter 6

**Near POV**

Given the circumstances, I believe that if I had not skillfully made myself devoid of all emotions, I would be feeling enraged. Yes, had I not become a perfect specimen for detective work, I would currently be furious, flabbergasted, and fuming. For not only did L fail to humiliate Mello for his gluttony, but he commended him for his inferior intelligence whilst shaming _me_. The unexpected twist left the bitter twinge of failure on my tongue, an unfamiliar sensation that unfortunately could not be squelched by my handmade sugary sweets.

Although an inferior being would have been driven by these negative emotions, I am currently planning my retaliation based on logic and reason. Certainly plotting Mello's eventual demise was not based on my humiliation or my craving of glory and attention.

As I neatly arranged my books in my white cloth shoulder bag, I began to ponder exactly how I would crush my opponent. Setting him up for failure using his obvious addiction had failed. L clearly found Mello's actions forgivable due to his widely known inability to resist chocolate. Therefore the source of my error was the use of chocolate, Mello's most prominent weakness. If I could find a hidden weakness to exploit... yes... yes. The pieces of my plan snapped together like puzzle pieces. Thankfully, I was headed towards my philosophy class, the only one which contained and Mello-less Matt. My plan could commence immediately.

I scanned the room as I slipped past the door frame, spotting an easily distinguishable patch of bright red hair in the corner. I sat down quietly next to the gamer, who was engrossed in the game held discretely under the desk. As the lesson began, I poised my pencil above my paper studiously, creating the illusion that I would be taking notes on the class today. Though I was not planning on using my notebook for its intended purpose, it would still assist me in the acquisition of knowledge. My pencil met the paper, marking the beginning of my extra curricular research.

_Hello, Matt._

I placed the notebook in between our desks. Matt noticed the pointedly placed message, and scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. He silently closed the PSP he had been distracting himself with and fished a pen out of his bag.

_What do you want? You never talk to me._

_Don't take offense. I don't talk to anyone._

Matt looked at me with a disdainful, patronizing expression.

_I don't take _offense_. The point is that you've never talked to me before. We're by no means friends, so the only possible motivation for your communication is that you want something from me._

_Smart boy. It's a shame you never try._

_I see _you're_ not exactly paying attention at the moment._

_Oh, but I am. The class is currently debating the views of Locke and Hobbs. Quite a stimulating discussion, though it reveals nothing I didn't already know._

Matt huffed and began to scribble his response, gripping his pen a little tighter than necessary.

_I don't appreciate the fact that you've interrupted me to insult my work ethic, and to boast about your multitasking capabilities and intelligence. I don't know what you're trying to prove. Honestly, I don't give a shit if you smarter or more focused than me. If you have a point, please get to it, for I would _like _to get back to my game._

It appears I have overestimated Matt's ability to remain calm. Strange. When cursed with the infuriating presence of Mello, Matt always remains, well... mellow. However, when engaged in a written exchange with me, (though admittedly irritating, not even comparable to Mello) he shows outward signs of stress. Fascinating. It would probably be in my best interest to avoid upsetting him, and, as he demanded, get to the point.

_I apologize for insulting you. I assure you, it was not intentional. I am addressing you only for the pursuit of knowledge._

_Pertaining to what?_

_To L. I was concerned about his reaction to Mello and myself during lunch, and, as I am clearly biased on the subject, would appreciate your interpretation._

Of course, this was merely an excuse to get him talking. I am able to look at every situation objectively without assistance.

_What? Are you upset Mello didn't get in trouble?_

_No. _I lied. _I was referring to Mello and L's exchange. Is it my imagination, or did they seem overly friendly?_

Matt grit his teeth.

_It's not like you to gossip, Near._

Just as I thought. The prospect of Mello being interested in another is a touchy subject, indeed.

_The only reason this concerns me is because I would hate for L's feelings to affect his judgment. If L returns the affection Mello seemed to display… he may give Mello his preference over me. As I said before, I am biased and most likely paranoid. However, if someone such as yourself made similar observations…_

_Yah. I guess I noticed something. What are you going to do about it?_

_I think this type of relationship is highly unprofessional, don't you agree?_

_If you want to split them up, I'll help you._

_I appreciate your help, but Matt, what are your motives? You haven't shown interest in L's position thus far._

_Do you want my help or not? That's the point of this conversation, right? To get me on your side… someone close to Mello. I'm quite valuable, aren't I?_

_Sometimes it's hard to remember you aren't as dim witted as you appear._

The bell rang and I swiftly grabbed our scribbled conversation. Perhaps I would burn it tonight… yes fire is an amusing means of torture for unsuspecting dolls.

"I've got to go, Near. Mello's waiting."

I nodded curtly, and he scrambled off. Mello would never suspect his best friend to be in allegiance with me. For of course, Mello would be unable to predict the motivation for Matt's betrayal. Jealousy is a powerful thing. In his quest to satiate it, Matt will harm the very person who spurned his emotional responses. Emotions are fickle and dangerous. It's a good thing _I_ am detached.

**L POV**

"Well _that_ was interesting!" Light exclaimed, grinning at me coyly.

"Have you taken a liking to my successors, Light-kun?" I made a sharp right turn, anxious to relax in the confines of my room.

"L! At least give me warning when you change directions so suddenly! I nearly slammed into a wall!"

"Perhaps Light-kun should be more observant." I heard Light release an exaggerated sigh. He could be quite a drama queen. "LEFT!"

"Waaah!" The chain grew taut as Light stumbled around the turn. "Less than a second does not constitute as a warning!"

I diligently ignored his complaints. "L! Are you listening?"

"We're here!" I whipped open the door and sprung onto our bed. I nibbled lightly on my thumb, quite comfortable with my position.

"Well?" Light prompted after a moment of silence. Must he always shatter my moments of peace? "Yes, Light-kun?" I drawled, rolling my blank eyes to study his.

"Aren't you going to _do_ something? You practically killed me, dragging me through that maze, and you just want to sit here?"

"Yes, I am quite comfortable here."

Light groaned and flopped onto the bed on his back. "You know what? Sometimes I think you use your little antics just to get on my nerves." Amused by his thought process, I crawled over to peer down at his indignant expression.

"Is that so, Light-kun?"

"Yes! I would think that you're trying to prove I'm Kira in some strange way, but it just doesn't make sense. I think that you derive pleasure from my pain!" Through his accusatory gaze, I detected a hint of warmth in his auburn eyes. Perhaps teasing him would not have negative consequences.

"Is it so wrong to revel in the misery of Kira?"

Light sat up, eyes gleaming with competitive excitement. "No, I would forgive you for being a sadist in relation to a twisted mass murderer. But, L, you seem to forget we were talking about _me_."

"You certainly are self-centered, Light-kun." Light smiled; clearly pleased I had chosen a gentler topic to mock him about.

"Is it self-centered to return to the original topic of our conversation?"

"Oh, of course, Light-kun! Thank you for reminding me that it is not arrogant in the least to want to return to a conversation that one started about oneself."

Light laughed lightly. "Perhaps if you had more confidence, you would realize that wanting to talk about oneself is merely a mark of self assurance."

"Oh, and aren't you self assured, Light-kun," I laced my monotone with hints of sarcasm.

Light flashed a wide grin at me. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"Light-kun, I assure you, I do, in fact, have plenty of self confidence."

"Is that so? Well you're certainly proficient at hiding it. What's with all of the baggy clothes? It's not like your body is anything to be ashamed of. I've watched you change!" Light's face flushed a delicate pink as his face snapped from an expression of amusement to one of utter shock and horror. The transition was almost comical. "Uh… not that I was watching! It's just, uh, kinda of hard to miss. I mean, with the chain! Yah! With your stupid chain!"

Light was getting awfully defensive. My heart fluttered in my chest and a small grin became apparent on my usually generic face. I realized with a start that I _liked_ that Light watched me dress. That could mean… that he found me attractive?

"No need to feel shame, Light-kun. My opinion of you isn't influenced by your sexuality." Of course, before we could proceed, the issue of his sexuality needed to be addressed. He claimed he was straight, but I had always had my doubts. Light's jaw dropped and his complexion transitioned to a cherry red. The man could be quite expressive. I smirked. Perhaps I _did_ enjoy his discomfort. Lights lips moved, trying in vain to formulate a coherent sentence. Just then, Light's cell phone decided to rescue him.

'_Cause if you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it'_

I raised an eyebrow.

'_If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it'_

"It's a good song!" he snapped.

'_Don't be mad once you see that he-'_

"Hello?" His expression darkened. "I missed you too, babe." His voice reverted into the sickeningly sweet tone he reserved for Misa. It would have melted my heart if it weren't blatantly obvious that he was lying through his teeth. "Yah, ahuh." Of course, his blonde bubblehead of a girlfriend didn't suspect in the least that Light wasn't madly in love with her. "I'm sorry I didn't call, Misa. I've been so busy with work and I couldn't get away, but you were on my mind every second." Squeals erupted from the unsuspecting device. Light grimaced and held the phone a reasonably safe distance from his ear. "Of course I'd love to hear about it, but listen. I need to get back to work now… I know, I know I wish we could talk forever too… I'll call you as soon as I can… I know. Bye." Light snapped his phone shut and glared at it.

"Now now, Light-kun, it's not the phone's fault your girlfriend's intelligence is less than that of a fish."

Light flickered his glare to me before resigning, "I _wish_ she had a memory of three seconds. Then I would never have to call her back."

I chuckled lightly and he tossed me a lopsided grin, clearly pleased that his humor was appreciated. I shook my head. "I don't understand, Light-kun."

Light made a face of mock horror. "What's this? The great L doesn't understand something?"

"Allow me to continue! Forgive me if this question is too personal but… if Amane-san irritates you so much, and you appear to harbor no feelings for her, why does she hold the title of your girlfriend? I was under the impression that relationships required mutual love… or at least toleration."

Light stared at the ceiling for a moment before articulating his thoughts. "I don't… exactly remember why I chose Misa in particular. But, she's really no different from any of the other girls I've dated. I've always had a girlfriend… it was another thing that made my parents proud of me. Honestly, I can't really differentiate between them- they all blur together. If it were up to me, I wouldn't have gone out with any of them, but my father…" Light trailed off, his expression pained. I startled look crossed his face, "Wait… you're not using any of this to prove I'm Kira are you?"

I shook my head. Honestly, all thoughts of Kira had flown out of my mind.

"You won't tell my father, will you?"

"Of course not, Light-kun."

He nodded slowly before turning to face me head on, eyes boring into mine, "I-I trust you." My stomach gave an excited flip. I was… I was happy. Yes that was what this emotion was. I was profoundly happy that Light had placed his trust in me. In me… who was trying to prove he was Kira… Why had he done that?

"T-thank you, Light-kun." I hopped off the bed. "Well this has been an extremely lengthy lunch break. We should check in with the Task Force."

"Yes," Light grinned at me, "let's."


	7. Chapter 7

**Mello POV**

I blinked rapidly, trying in vain to straighten out the words in my textbook that were twisting and blurring and GAH! I hucked the textbook across the room where it attacked the wall with a less than satisfying thunk.

"Woah! Watch it!"

I chose to ignore my best friend, instead opting to savagely rip off a chunk from my chocolate bar. Now _that_ was satisfying. Slightly calmer, I glowered disdainfully at my abandoned Art History textbook. Why couldn't I focus? Near had casually mentioned yesterday that he had already reached chapter twenty three. I was falling behind! There was no way that little sheep-child would beat me! Especially now, with L watching.

I groaned, "Stupid Near!"

"What'd he do now?" Matt called reflexively.

"He-he..." I jumped up and kicked over my chair, "I don't know, but it's all his damn fault!"

"Having trouble concentrating again?" Matt asked knowingly.

I shot a glare his way. Damn nerd. He wasn't even _looking_ at me and he knew what was wrong! He just sat there contentedly playing on his Wii-Box or his X Station or whatever the hell his stupid gaming device was called.

He glanced up, finally noticing my incriminating gaze, "What? Do you want me to turn down the volume?"

"No..." The volume wasn't the problem, _he_ was the problem. His mere presence in the room was enough to scramble my thoughts. But, I couldn't just tell him to get out. I mean- I tried to once, but it didn't come out right. He had lifted up his goggles and looked at me with his sad puppy dog eyes. His eyes were so expressive under those damn goggles. You'd never know with the orange tint, but they're a deep emerald green, with little glimmering sepia flecks. Breathtaking... He had left the room without a sound, looking to all the world like a dejected little kicked puppy... it was adorable in a really depressing, melancholy way... and UGH! There goes my stupid head again! I righted my fallen chair and retrieved my abused textbook, diving back in with fervor. The point is, I don't know why, but Matt is damn distracting.

I feverishly read and took unnecessary notes, instantly committing to memory the distinctions of Monet's painting style. I growled at the useless facts. How would this crap help me become the next L? I stretched back in my chair, wincing as my vertebrae popped.

My eyes wandered over to my fashionably challenged roommate (I mean really- stripes?). He was sitting on the floor, back resting on the foot of his bed. From the way his back was slightly hunched and how his death grip on the controller was turning his knuckles white, I could tell he was fighting the boss. I liked to track his progress in the game by examining his face, looking for the slight changes on his passive demeanor. He bit determinedly on the left side of his lower lip, forcing the other half to pucker out. His eyes visibly squinted and his neck craned forward- he was going in for the kill. I counted in my head: _six, five, four, three, two, one..._

He visibly relaxed, muscles slowly uncoiling, and his face settled into a look of utter serenity. A wave of calm settled over my body; I loved seeing him when he beat the boss, leveled up, or met his goal somehow. He looked so blissful, so angelic. I idly imagined a heavenly beam of light engulfing the gamer, and sighed at the image, imagining the way his creamy skin would glow...

I mentally slammed my head into a wall. Again with the weird thoughts, Mello!

"Damn Near." I grumbled. I didn't even pause to consider how my haphazard trains of thought were Near's doing. It was all related to him somehow.

A short time later, I closed my notes with a flourish. I finished chapter twenty five, Near! Eat that!

Instantaneously bored, I scanned the room for entertainment. I surveyed a certain redhead. His face was blank and his eyes were half lidded. Analysis: Matt's Mindless Gaming Mode. Conclusion: Conversation will be acknowledged.

"Ma-att" I called.

He snapped out of his nerd coma, "Huh?"

"Matt, I'm bored."

"You finnish studying already? I thought I heard you ranting about Near going ahead in Art History."

I beamed, grateful for a bragging opportunity. "Yah, the class is on chapter seventeen, and he's on twenty three, the fucker. But guess what chapter _I'm_ on?"

Matt grinned good naturedly, "What?"

"Twenty _five_!"

He shook his head, "You work too hard, Mels"

I rolled my eyes, "Matt, you _know_ I won't beat Near and impress L by sitting on my ass like you do all day." He shrugged. "Hey Matt?"

"Still here."

"Do you think if I mentioned my progress to L he'd be impressed? Maybe tonight? Hey! Do you think he'll ask us to eat dinner with him too? That would be so cool! I wish I could talk to him right now..."

Matt suddenly tensed. Was he approaching a challenging part? I looked down to study his grip on the controller, but to my astonishment his hands were still.

"Uh, Matt?" I ventured.

"How am I supposed to know whether you'll have the opportunity to ogle at your precious L tonight?" His eyes flashed with anger. I stared at him wide eyed. I hadn't known Matt had the capacity to feel anger, and here he was, upset because I'd asked a stupid question? What gave him the right? My own anger flared.

"Jesus, Matt! I'm sorry I can't fucking read your mind! How am I supposed to know whether or not you know stuff?"

Matt didn't respond. He slowly shook his head and switched off his previously neglected game, opting to stare at a black screen. I growled, now he was going to pointedly ignore me? I stood up and stomped across the room, coming to a stop directly in front of him. I crossed my arms and glowered at him, waiting for acknowledgment. He merely chose a different point to stare at.

"Matt, look at me!" I snapped my fingers in his face. "Hey, what the hell is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem."

"Do you think I'm an idiot, Matt?"

"No."

"Then why in the world would you dare to think that I can't see that YOU HAVE A FUCKING PROBLEM!"

He flinched slightly at my raised voice, but gave no other indication that he heard me. My hands shook with anxiety and rage. I wished he'd stop being so passive aggressive; that he'd yell at me or punch me or _something_. I was starting to feel like a jerk- considering I was screaming at my best friend who, in retrospect, hadn't exactly done anything.

I gave in and plopped down in front of him. "Okay, Matt, I'm calm. Now tell me what's wrong." He finally turned towards me, indecision etched on his face. "I won't get mad." He looked at me doubtfully. "Probably." I amended.

"Well, it's just that... I-I don't like it."

"Don't like what?"

He drew in a deep breath and fixed his eyes on a point over my head. "You've always been obsessed with beating Near and- and L, but ever since Roger announced his visit, it's only gotten worse."

I narrowed my eyes dangerously. "Let me get this straight. You are upset because I'm trying to reach my dreams?"

"N-no, that's not what I mean. It's fine that you want to be the next L. Your motivation and determination is unrivaled and you're brilliant. You deserve recognition. But it's all you ever talk about! It's all you ever pay attention to!"

"Well I'm _sorry_ I'm focused on my goals. What? Do you want me to pay more attention to _you_?" My tone was bitter.

Matt clenched his jaw, "Yes!" he growled. "But I get it! I'm not important enough! I don't matter! You'd rather spend your time pining after L!" He bit down hard on his lip. I shook my head, shocked at his little outburst. He was wrong... Matt _was_ important to me- and that was the problem! I should be studying now! He was keeping me from my goals- from proving myself to L...

_Pining after L_. That's what he was upset about? I didn't think Matt would notice when I flirted with my role model, it was only meant for the eyes of Albino Boy. I smiled slightly, remembering lunch. I had nearly fallen over the table while grinning seductively at the great detective. The man himself hadn't seemed to notice- but _Near_. I released an internal manic laugh. The great emotionless Near looked positively crest fallen. His eyes had _emotion_. He was angry, and depressed, and hurt, and I did that! Mwahahaha! As amused as I was, I couldn't help but notice that weird Japanese guy looked slightly pissed as well. I turned to ask Matt for his opinion, only to meet his indignant expression. Oh right, uncharacteristically angry Matt.

"You're upset that I'm giving L attention?" I questioned.

He averted his gaze and made a grab at his goggles, only to find they were already covering his eyes, "Never mind, just do what you want." He stood up and grabbed his gameboy.

"Matt, where are you going?" I demanded.

"Out." He grumbled.

He ducked his head, attempting to hide his crumpled expression. I stared at his retreating form in awe. Matt had avoided my questioning- _defied_ me. I should have been angry- he would be getting pummeled right now if he were anyone else- but I was simply confused. He didn't like the attention I gave to L?

I grabbed at my chocolate bar, and tore into it. I sighed contentedly as I turned the smooth milk chocolate around with my tongue, savoring the delectable flavor. Considerably calmer, I couldn't help but feel remorse for Matt's distress. I ran through the conversation in my head, searching for trigger words or phrases that could have set him off.

I flopped on my bed and groaned, clutching at my spinning head. Why is it that Matt always knows what to do to cool my fiery temper, yet I am unable to help him the one time the roles are reversed? Worse than that- _I _ended up angry at _him. _My stomach clenched. In sympathy? In guilt? I'm not sure- but I sure as hell felt sick when I thought of how upset he was- how upset I made him, and how I couldn't even help him...

Damn you Matt. The kid's not even here and he's invaded my brain! I should be working. I should be beating Near, proving myself to L, and humiliating Near in the process. How can I do that with Matt _distracting_ me?

I pushed myself up from the bed. I needed to put my mind at ease; I needed to find him so I can stop _worrying_ about the bastard. I left the empty confines of our room to search for the source of my mental demise.


	8. Chapter 8

**Light POV**

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair and smoothed out my shirt for the seventh time in the last twelve minutes. My usually excellent attention span was failing me. Before I was able to scan half a page of generally useless information from a Kira worship site, my eyes would twitch towards the looming figure crouched at my right. Then, after much fidgeting and a deep breath I'd return my attention to work- for approximately 1.7 minutes. And the maddening process would repeat. Meeting the fourteen minute mark, I finally gave into temptation and let my eyes wander, my thoughts following suit.

As I traced the stoic form of the infuriatingly intuitive man, I couldn't keep his words from echoing through my mind. _"No need to feel shame, Light-kun. My opinion of you isn't influenced by your sexuality."_ Obviously he had come to the conclusion that I was a homosexual, and wanted to inform me that he was comfortable being chained to a gay man.

Firstly, there was no point to his awkward assurances, because I was definitely _not_ gay. It was true that I had never been particularly attracted to any of my girlfriends, but I had never lusted after any men either. My heart was untouchable, and that's the way I wished it to remain. Besides, L based this assumption on the fact that I _may_ have snuck a peak while he was undressing. I'd say that's quite a leap in logic. It is only natural for people to compare their body to others of the same gender. Of course, I thought as I reached up a hand to flip my luxurious locks, I always won that competition hands down. Not that L was necessarily bad looking. Quite the contrary. True, he did not possess classic, flawless beauty such as my own, but there was definitely something there. Under his baggy cloths, he hid long languid limbs, sculpted with small, yet deliciously defined muscles. His creamy, milk white skin was flawless and elegant, contrasting with his jet black hair and shining obsidian orbs with a shock that was positively breathtaking. Of course, these observations were merely factual- scientific observations leading me to the conclusion that his unique beauty was something so magnificently abstract that it could not possibly be compared to my own. Inconclusive. But I digress. My first point was that I am not, in fact, gay.

Secondly, his phrasing left me absolutely no grounds on which to infer his opinion of my sexual orientation. He stated that his opinion of _me_ isn't influenced, but he did not elaborate on his opinion of my sexual orientation. Sure he would still respect me as a person, but would he like the fact that I am gay? And if he did... would that mean that he liked me? Hypothetically, of course.

"Light-kun," L's monotone intruded my thoughts. "You should be working."

I sighed. "I know, but I can't focus."

Amazingly, instead of accusations or reprimanding, L leapt out of his chair.

"L?"

"To be honest, my attention on the case is currently at 30%. These fruitless searches are both a waste of our time and are exceedingly irritating. Perhaps a break is in order?"

"But L, we've only been working for a half hour."

He gave a sharp tug on the chain, pulling me to my feat with a startled yelp. "I want cake." He looked up at me innocently, as if a negative response would keep him from dragging me by the wrist on his cake quest.

"Uh, okay?"

His face lit up as he glided out of the room. I shook my head and smiled to myself. It was always amusing how L's entire persona brightened at the mention of cake.

"Hey, L?"

"Well aren't we full of inquiries today Light-kun?"

"If you wanted cake, why didn't you ask Roger to get you some? Based on previous interactions, I've come to the conclusion that he assists you with menial tasks the same way that Watari does."

"Very good Light-kun. However, on this occasion, I would prefer to search for cake myself."

"Why is that?"

"Questions! Questions! What is the purpose of your inquiries?" L stopped short and turned to look me in the eye.

"I-" I paused, not quite sure of the answer myself, "I just... want to know the reason for your sudden change in behavior. You're usually single mindedly working on the case, and we've had more breaks today than research time. I suppose I'm... curious."

"But for what purpose?"

"Your my friend, L. I care about you and the change in your usually consistent behavior. I hope nothing's wrong..." I trailed off, surprised at the turn my thoughts had taken.

L studied me for a moment, his calculating eyes making me feel suddenly exposed. He gave a resolute nod as his eyes phased back to normal. "You are worried about me, Light-kun?"

I spoke slowly, careful not to say something unprecedented, "I... suppose. _Are_ you okay? You must have some motivation for the change."

"I assure you, there is nothing to worry about. Today has not been a routine day. After all, we arrived in my childhood home just this morning. I have had... many things to mull over. I could use a break."

He continued his journey, peering into every cupboard and door that happened to intercept our route. He was certainly successful at finding a distraction; the man was utterly engrossed in his mission. Only L would derive such pleasure from the possibility of cake.

"Light-kun?"

"Yes?'

"Do you hear that noise? I hear clicking..."

Yes, a bazaar clicking noise was sounding through the empty hall "...and...sniveling? Is someone crying?"

"Yes, Light-kun, I hear it as well. However, this hallway appears to be empty with the exception of a storage closet."

"Storage closet?" I moved towards the closet in question, and the clicking becoming more audible with every step. I opened the door.

"It's definitely coming from in here. But it's so dark! Where's the-"

"Found it!" Fluorescent lights flickered on, illuminating a small redhead, wedged between the supplies.

"Matt, a storage closet is not an acceptable location to play your gaming device." The boy diligently ignored us. The clacking noise increased in tempo as the small teen punched the keys faster. L glanced at me nervously. The sheltered man was uncomfortable with social interaction, and the presence of emotion, as the trails of tears down the boy's face gave testament to, left him at a loss.

"Maybe we should leave him. It's not our place to get involved in personal matters," I murmured.

L didn't respond, obviously torn by seeing his successor in distress. Finally, he spoke. "Matt, if you wish to talk about what ails you, I am always available. If you do not wish to speak now, I will not press you." The young genius gave a stiff nod. L began to shut the door.

"Wait!" the teen cried.

L paused, "Yes, Matt?"

"Just... d-don't tell Mello. Please?"

"Of course not."

L closed the door and resumed his cake trek. I glanced back at the door, slightly unnerved that we had left a emotionally distressed thirteen year old playing a gameboy in a dark storage closet. "Uh... L?"

"Yes, Light-kun?"

"Do you think that was alright? To just leave him there?"

"That was what he wanted. And as Light-kun said, it is not my responsibility."

"Yes, but you care, don't you?"

"I have found it!" L removed a cake from a random cabinet.

"You have retrieved a whole, fresh cake from a oddly placed cabinet in an otherwise deserted hallway." I clarified.

L blinked at me, already in the process of plating a slice. "Is this a problem for Light-kun?"

"...No."

"Would you enjoy a slice, Light-kun?"

"...No, thank you."

"Mmmm strawberry swirl... aaah" L lowered a chunk of cake into his gaping mouth. The moment his soft lips encircled the strawberry laced sugary morsel, his eyes slipped closed and he drifted into a state of serenity. I looked away, feeling as if I was intruding on a private moment. Soon the scraping sounds of fork on empty plate reached my ear. The man let out a resigned sigh, mourning the loss of his delicious treat. "Scrumptious," he murmured to himself.

"I didn't know you talked to yourself, L." L's face betrayed signs of surprise before slipping into his mask of neutrality.

"I did not see you there, Light-kun."

"L, we are _chained together_. What do you mean you didn't see me?"

"I merely did not register your presence."

I scowled to hide a grin; his childish delight in cake was as adorably innocent as it was amusing.

"I am ready to return Light-kun." Cake mission: complete. L started down the hall, his stride noticeably bouncier than before. I begrudgingly followed, not exactly enthused to return to our mindless research. I glanced around the corridor, longing to see variation in the cream colored walls. What poor decorating...

"Wait!"

"Light-kun, why have you interrupted our stroll? Light-kun, why are you examining a window?"

"It's not just any window, L. It's tinted black. I can see my reflection." I could never pass up an opportunity to praise myself for my gorgeous looks. I straightened a stray piece of glistening hair and smiled. I am so lovely...

"Light-kun, your vanity never fails to astonish me."

"It's not vain to want to view something beautiful. That's why people visit museum's. To see magnificent works of art."

L gaped at me. I had rendered him speechless. I chuckled and flipped my hair. I know my beauty is breathtaking. I turned and strutted down the hall, only to be restrained by the chain.

"Coming?" L was staring at me. I smiled teasingly, delighted when blood rushed to his face.

"Of course, Light-kun," he mumbled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Near POV**

I wandered down the winding corridors of the orphanage, apathetic mood dampening due to the discomfort of my upright position. I dragged my bare feet, longing for the absent contact of the carpet on my legs and hands. Though my body begged to curl up on the floor, I willed myself onwards. After all, I had an important mission in the works. After gaining Matt's cooperation, all that was left was to squeeze out all the embarrassing secrets he held of Mello's. Exploitation was a task that would not require his presence, but to acquire the necessary knowledge, I would have to meet Matt once again.

After class, I had hidden a camera in a plant across from the door to Matt and Mello's room. Thankfully, my impressive levels of patience did not need to be tested as I saw a lonesome Matt dart out of the room not three hours after our initial encounter.

So here I was, scanning the mostly deserted halls for a sign of the unmotivated gamer. My mind drifted to the incomplete dice tower in my room. It was rare that I abandoned a project, but the situation was dire.

I had been searching for Matt for twenty three minutes, and the odds that he hadn't already returned to his room were steadily dropping. I strained my weak muscles onward.

Suddenly, a door swung open. I jumped aside, barely avoiding collision with the storage closet door.

"Near?" Well, it would appear that my little tool has found me.

"Greetings, Matt. I was just going out for a stroll."

Matt looked dubious. "Uhuh. Uh, well, see ya." He hesitantly turned to leave.

"Wait. Since we're here, why don't we chat?"

"Oh-kay?" I took that as an invitation to plant myself on the floor. My body instantly relaxed when situated in the familiar position. Matt awkwardly sat on the floor in front of me.

"So, Matt, how have you been?"

"Fine."

"Any particular reason you were in a storage closet?"

His eyes narrowed. "Nope."

"Well, small talk aside, let's get to the point."

"I never thought you would be one to make small talk."

"I thought it was customary."

"In most situations. So what do you want me to do? What's the plan?"

"All I need you to do is speak with me."

"We are speaking."

"I need you disclose some information pertaining to Mello." I clarified.

"What information?"

"Do you happen to know of any fears or phobias he has?"

Matt's eyes widened, and he hastily pulled his goggles over his eyes, presumably to hide this fact. "I don't want to scare him."

"I assure you, nothing will occur that will permanently compromise his state of mind. We just need a trigger, something to make him appear weak and useless in front of L."

"Th-that would hurt him."

"Did you think that tearing him from L would not require a compromise on his part? He is obviously emotionally invested. Emotions lead to pain."

Matt's lips curled up into a small, sad smile, as if he were amused by a private joke. "How true. But I still don't know if I can hurt him. This may be a bad idea..."

"I assure you Matt, he will have no way of tracing it back to you." Premature regret was etched onto the boy's face. Perhaps I should try a different tactic. "You are not in the wrong here, Matt. Think of it as... justice."

"Justice?"

"Yes. How many times has Mello hurt _you_, intentionally or otherwise?" Matt looked down, obviously teetering in indecision. "Matt? Don't you usually go everywhere with Mello? Tell me, what possessed you to venture out here all by yourself?"

"I-I'd rather not say." This was just to easy. Matt's emotions left him vulnerable, soft and malleable.

"Think of this as leveling the playing field. And perhaps, if he feels heartache, he will be more attuned to the pain of others, such as yourself."

"Emetophobia."

"What's that?

"Emetophobia. The fear of vomit, in Mello's case specifically seeing vomit. He's never told anyone but me. It makes him feel weak."

I smiled. "Thank you, Matt." Matt cringed.

He stumbled rather awkwardly to his feet. "W-well. Bye, Near."

"Farewell."

He took three steps before turning back, guilt already permeating through his goggles. "Near? Uh... just... whatever you're gonna do, don't make it _too_ bad, okay? And make sure no one finds out?"

"I'll see what I can do."

Matt gave an uncertain nod before disappearing around a corner. Phase Two, Status: Complete.

**Mello POV**

My pace quickened as the seconds ticked by. Logically, I knew there was no cause for alarm. Matt hadn't been gone for a half hour, but damn it, where was he? I snarled as a misguided child dared to stumble in my path. Without breaking my stride, I lifted him by his collar and threw him into the wall. The miserable sounds of pain and fear left in my wake made me feel a little better, but not by much.

I was always with Matt. Always. And not knowing where he was... when he was so upset... I punched the nearest wall. My eyes didn't even pause to admire the dent I made in the ugly cream colored wall. They continued to sweep the hallway, searching for any signs, _any_ indications that my little gamer had been here. God, I felt pathetic.

I heard the steady sounds of footsteps approaching. I froze, hoping, _begging_, that the footsteps would belong to Matt. My heart sank when a small boy with mud brown hair emerged. I clenched my fist in frustration and punched the kid in the gut, simply for not being Matt.

"Ah! H-hey! What was that for f-for?" I heard the boy gasp as he collapsed to the floor. I ignored him and randomly selected a new hallway to scour.

As I reached the end, my resolve began to falter. With a sudden shock, I felt the protest of my legs and feet from my thirty minute long rampage, and slowed to lean against another ugly cream colored wall. Really, what was with the decorating in this place? It's like they _wanted_ us to go insane!

I sunk to the floor, agony ripping through my heart at the sign of surrender, of defeat. I couldn't find Matt... I had lost... Because really, if I hadn't found him by now, it was probably because he didn't want to be found. He wasn't in any of his usual hang out spots, and he wasn't sitting in some random hall, so he must have been hiding. Hiding from me?

I squeezed my eyes shut as I tried to beat back the guilt and regret that was bubbling in my chest. It wasn't my fault. He was being stupid, he was angry at me for no reason, he was trying to keep me from being my best, he... Oh, hell it was all my fault. I pretty much just said to his face that he didn't matter to me at all, and that all I cared about was beating Near and impressing L. I _wanted_ that to be true, but I knew it wasn't. No one insignificant can tear me up like this just because I hurt their feelings. Only Matt... Only Matt... Where is he?

A sharp intake of breath started me from my troubling thoughts. I clenched my fist, preparing to knock out whoever it was that disturbed me. I looked up, murderous glare already in place, and... my fist fell limp.

"Matt..." I whispered.

"What are you doing here?" He stood rigidly, but I could hear the concern seeping through his tone.

"I was looking for you." I stood, hating the fact that he was looking down on me.

"Y-you were?" He fought back a smile. It took so little to make him happy...

"What's this?" I ran my hand over his slightly red and puffy face. "Have you been crying?" The color darkened, and he turned away sharply, knocking my hand from his cheek. My throat tightened. He was crying because I hurt him. This wasn't right. I wasn't supposed to be the one that hurt him. I was supposed to be the one that protected him, that prevented him from getting hurt, and that beat up anyone who would so much as look at him the wrong way.

"I'm sorry." I murmured.

"W-what?"

"I said I was sorry. I-I do care about you, Matt." He looked at me, eyes wide as saucers and jaw hanging unhinged, an expression of pure shock. I was about to laugh at his cute expression, when his face crumpled and he clamped down on his lower lip. "Matt? What is it? What's wrong?" I panicked. Did he think my apology was an admission of sorts? That I liked him _that_ way? Oh no, he couldn't have figured that out could he? Wait... did I like him?

"N-no. I'm okay Mels, just... thank you. I... care about you too..." He leaned in to hug me. I considered pushing him away, embarrassed at the horrendously public display of affection. However, I quickly gave up all thoughts of resistance. He felt so warm, so soft. Holding his body up against mine... It felt right.

"I don't want to hurt you, Mels..." He squeaked. What did he mean by that?

"I never wanted to hurt you, Matty," I softly replied, burying my face in his fiery red locks. Although his hair was wild, it was remarkably soft and silky, and smelled wonderful... intoxicating... strawberry shampoo and... something else. He smelled better than chocolate.

Matt broke our embrace and stepped back to look into my eyes. "I know you didn't mean to. You were angry." I fought the urge to hold him once more. I missed his warmth, his smell, and that strange, fluttering feeling in my chest that had dulled to a raw ache.

"That's no excuse." I stated firmly. He nodded slowly, indecision flittering across his face. What was he thinking about?

"Yeah. W-well we should go. It's almost dinner, I think."

I smiled worriedly. "Kay."

As he turned to leave, his hand reached out, brushing my own before he snapped it back. A glowing blush lit up his cheeks.

As I silently walked next to him, for some strange reason, I couldn't help wishing that his hand hadn't darted away.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N First authors note! WOOT! I just thought it was necessary to apologize for this chapter. I know it's short, and not very good, but I was slammed by writers block and hadn't updated in almost a week! *gasp!* Thank you all for your amazing reviews. This is my first multi-chap story (and second story ever...) so your reviews are much needed and appreciated for their motivation and encouragement! I couldn't have gone on without you all. I think I know where this is going... but a little more plot was needed? Yes? Thank you all for reading!**

* * *

**L POV**

After our cake induced adventure, Light and I found ourselves back in our room. I was, once again, pouring over useless information, and Light had given up the facade of working all together. Normally, I would have reprimanded the arrogant teen, but even I could find it in myself to admit that his "work" would be of no real assistance. I almost considered joining him in his apathetic stupor, but with the investigation so thoroughly stuck in the mud, taking yet another break would feel like giving up.

Of course, I thought as a glanced furtively at my cuff-mate, I could be much closer to Kira than it appeared. If Light was Kira, I would technically already have the murderer under lock and key. Surprisingly, this frequently visited train of thought did not offer its usual condolences. I thought of Light, laughing manically in the face of death, locked in a poorly kept prison cell with an unfashionable attire, trying (and hopefully failing) to kill me, Light as Kira... I held back a shudder. I felt... disturbed. Disturbed and... sad? No, no, that wasn't a strong enough word for the emotion that had twisted my stomach in a painful knot. Perhaps... miserable? It was an odd thought, misery at the thought of justice being served. This had never occurred before. The lives and fates of my criminals never induced any form of emotion. My duty was to catch the criminals, then sit back and let justice take its course. This murderer shouldn't feel any different.

But then again, what solid proof did I have that Light was Kira? Profiling? A strong gut feeling? Of course, my instincts had a 100% accuracy rate... But perhaps this misery, this _emotion_ was another instinct. A form of guilt at having accused an innocent man? No, I could not allow myself to have second thoughts! A conflicted mind does not work at its full capacity. If I was going to truly catch Kira... Light... my friend... then I had to be resolute.

"L?" My suspect's silky voice disturbed my troubled musings.

"Light-kun, please silence yourself, I am trying to work."

"But, you're not working any more." I glanced down at my still hands. It appeared as though I have unknowingly ceased my research.

"That is correct, Light-kun."

"Why? I mean, are you okay? What are you thinking about?"

"Do you honestly believe I would allow a potential Kira to peer into my thoughts? Suspiciously nosey, Light-kun..."

"L, I am _not_-"

"Your denials will not change my opinion." For nothing would change my opinion. For the sake of the world, I must be firm in my beliefs.

Light groaned, "Why can't we ever have a _normal_ conversation, L? I'm worried about you, and you jump to accusations!"

"I must consider all possibilities, Light-kun. You, as Kira, could be attempting to leap one step ahead of me by gleaning my thoughts."

"Must you always be so cautious? Even if I _was_ Kira, I would have no idea how to use such information against you."

"Nevertheless, the inner workings of my mind is a confidential area."

"I suppose that's understandable. I guess I just wanted to know what you were worried about, because... _I'm_ slightly concerned at our predicament."

"Please elaborate."

"We haven't gotten anywhere in the case in the past two months. There are no new leads, no new clues. It could easily continue in this pattern, then Kira would continue to reign. He could win, and we could _lose_. Plus, I'd have to remain handcuffed to you for the rest of my life," He tossed me a playful smile for good measure. I nodded considering his words.

"I would like to instill confidence in you, Light-kun, but I myself am having similar thoughts." His face fell slightly, and he continued to stare at me, as if he wanted to continue speaking with me, but had nothing left to say. "Light-kun?" I ventured.

"Yes, L?"

"Is it true that you so adamantly dislike being handcuffed to me?"

Light's eyes widened and his face flushed a delicate pink, "Uh... to be perfectly honest I-" He averted his eyes from my prodding gaze, "I don't really mind, that much. I mean, I would like to have more privacy, and being with you twenty four seven can lead to fights and annoyance, but... I'm glad it's you."

I felt as if a weight was lifted off my shoulders. Had this truly been a concern of mine, whether Light was repulsed at the thought of being with me or if he enjoyed my company? Nevertheless, it seemed the latter was the case. Light was still looking down, chestnut hair obscuring his bright eyes. Was he truly ashamed at such an admission? Why wouldn't he want to admit that he was at the very least tolerant of me?

"Light-kun, you should know that I very much enjoy your company. I am also thankful that you are the one I must share my time with."

"Uh... thanks..." He mumbled. His behavior was awfully strange. His abashed response was not characteristic of the young prodigy. Uncharacteristic, but rather... cute, I decided.

It was as if Light had slipped from his pedestal of perfection and vanity, peeled off some of his mask. Underneath, I found a boy who was charming, slightly insecure, caring, and rather adorable. I had previously thought that his facade hid a person much more sinister and, to be perfectly honest, blatantly insane and murderous. Otherwise, what was the purpose of acting? I wondered if such an inquiry would be to prodding, crossing the boundaries of interaction even as friends. However, there was only a 3% chance it would hurt to try. And knowing such a thing would... benefit the case. Yes, investigative purposes only.

"Light-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you censor your behavior?"

The poor boy looked honestly confused. "What? What do you mean by that?"

"I was curious as to why you hold up a facade."

His copper eyes darkened. "I have always been honest with you, L. I am being perfectly sincere when I tell you I'm not-"

"Hypothetically speaking," I interrupted. Annoyance flicked across the teen's indignant face. "if you weren't Kira-"

"Which is true."

"Hypothetically." I amended. "You would still permeate an aura of lies and deceit. I can tell when someone is being honest with me, Light-kun. Especially after being in your constant company, I can tell what is your true self, and when you are putting on your mask. Recently, it seems as though you are being rather sloppy. Are you simply overwhelmed by the change of environment? Or is it something else?"

"I-uh-I"

"I can assure you, Light-kun, your response will not affect your percentages."

"Your lying. Everything affects your percentages."

"Perhaps we are both hiding behind a false face. I do so out of necessity, considering my position and upbringing. Tell me, what is your reason?"

"I-I don't know. That's the way it always has been. I suppose, I don't like to get too close to people either."

"But, Light-kun, you have many friends, and prior to this case, an average life. There is no need to withhold yourself from others."

"Well..." Light's eyes grew distant and his voice dropped, as if he were speaking to himself rather than upholding a conversation. "They wouldn't like me. They all like perfection. I can be perfect. I _will_be perfect."

"Light-kun, no one can truly be perfect."

"I _am_ perfect."

"Your need to hide your true self speaks otherwise." Light glared at me, a pregnant silence filling the air.

"You have no right to judge me," he eventually spat out. "You are no better."

"I never claimed to be perfect." Light scowled and faced the wall. What a fascinating, fascinating boy. I wanted to study him, to unravel his complex, brilliant mind and learn his secrets. No, I wanted to _earn_ the secrets of this beautiful, troubled teen... for the case of course. He could be Kira... I forcibly pushed that thought aside. Kira wouldn't allow me to see him so vulnerable. Of course, it could have been a tactful trick to guide me to this very conclusion. I quickly buried that thought. I can tell when someone is lying, and those word were spoken with sincerity.

_Ring! Ring!_

I picked up the offending object between my thumb and finger.

"Who is it?" Light reluctantly faced me, clearly riddled with curiosity.


	11. Chapter 11

**Matt POV**

I glared at the 'Game Over' sign that flashed mockingly across the screen... for the seventh time this hour. This had to be a new record. I just couldn't _concentrate_. Usually, filling my head with gun shots, screams, controls, plot lines, animations, and epic effects was enough to sate my darting mind, but not today. Not after what I'd _done_. Every time I reached a point in my game that didn't demand 100% of my attention (which was often, despite the fact I was playing a new and relatively challenging game), my eyes would flicker over to my roommate on their own accord.

By this point, his image was ingrained into my mind. Mello lying face up on his bed, eyes flitting over the pages of the novel that he dangled above his head. With each lazy turn of the page and each deliberate snap of chocolate, he rapidly progressed through the dense book.

He was so focused, so unsuspecting so vulnerable... How _could_ I? I had just spilled one of my best friend's most carefully guarded secrets to _Near _of all people! Why would I do such a thing? Selfishness? Jealousy? ...Hurt? An echo of that painful hollow feeling throbbed in my chest. He hadn't corrected me when I claimed that I wasn't important to him, that I didn't matter...

No. My own pain was a terrible excuse for _betrayal_. And more than that... he apologized. Mello- _Mello_ apologized. His velvety voice played through my mind.

_"I said I was sorry. I-I do care about you, Matt."_

He had held me. My cheeks warmed at the memory. For a long, blissful moment I was encased in his safe, warm arms. Surrounded by his smooth skin, his silky hair, his soft breath against my neck... and he had whispered...

_"I never wanted to hurt you, Matty,"_

Yet I, selfish bastard that I am, had hurt _him_. But he didn't know that yet. Would he still care about me when he discovers my betrayal? Crap... I bit back a string of insults as I lost my final life.

"Hey, Matt?" The blonde's voice sliced through my efforts of staying focused.

"Yahuh?" I tried to sound distracted.

"Wanna go to lunch now?"

"Yes," I lied. Honestly, I had been dreading going to lunch. Meal times were the most likely periods when Mello and I, Near, and L would all be in the same room. After my little slip up to Near, he hadn't done anything at dinner, or breakfast this morning. I couldn't help the dread that pooled in my stomach as I followed the confident blonde out of the room.

He had swapped his leather vest for a tight black tee today, but his leather pants still remained. As he strode down the hallway mere feet in front of me, I had an excellent view of his- NO! Traitorous thoughts! I must have ADD or something. One minute I'm thinking about how Mello is likely to be mentally crippled in the next twenty minutes, and then I'm shamelessly checking him out. Honestly! Why can't my thoughts have a nice, coherent, predictable stream! I hate that- Oh crap there's Near. He's coming closer! Wait... did I just mentally interrupt myself _again_?

I stopped dead in my tracks the same moment as my best friend. Near appeared unfazed by the blonde's piercing glare. I shuddered, grateful that he had never inflicted such a look upon me.

"Matt. Mello." The silver haired boy gave us each a brisk nod in the same manor that L may have. "I asked Roger to invite L and his Japanese coworker to dine with us. Why don't we sit in the table in the back corner?"

Mello gave a sharp nod before clenching his fists and shoving the younger children aside as he made his way to the food line. Of course at the mention of L, Mello would degrade himself to sitting with Near, or the "little albino bastard," as he was frequently referred to in our room. I grit my teeth as the bastard in question followed me towards the end of the line.

"What, Near?" I murmured, deliberately fixing my gaze elsewhere. If Mello saw me talking to his rival, not even chocolate would placate his rage.

"Matt appears anxious. Is he concerned that our plan won't work?"

"_Our_ plan? Whatever sick thing you have in mind is entirely _your_ doing."

"I couldn't have done it without you, Matt. You have played an essential role in Mello's fall from grace."

"Listen," I let my voice fall to a whisper as I piled food onto my plate. "You don't have to do this anymore. Mello and I are cool now so you don't-"

"What's done is done. You will thank me after you see L's disregard of Mello. Everything is arranged."

"Well can't you stop it?"

"I'd rather not. Besides, at this point, I couldn't even if I had the inclination."

Mello glared at the two of us as we sat down. Had he heard us talking?

"So, _Near_," Mello made a disgusted face, as if his rival's name was bitter on his tongue, "Where is L? You better not have lied when you said he'd be here."

"I can assure you, I recently sent out Roger to fetch him."

"He's not a _dog_, Near. People aren't your play things!"

"Mello certainly doesn't treat people with respect. A hypocritical statement, indeed."

I found myself actually wishing for L's arrival. Perhaps his presence would end the constant bickering, and consequently my growing headache.

"Good afternoon boys," A bitter old man had mystically appeared at our table.

"Where is L, Roger?" Near questioned.

"I apologize, boys, but L has entered a rather crucial moment in his case. He cannot afford a lunch break."

"Thank you, Roger," Near dismissed his elder. Goody-two-shoes. Near was such a brown noser that he could get away with treating Roger like a servant. If Mello or I tried anything like that we'd be.... Wait. Roger said that L isn't coming, so is the plan off? Will Mello be saved from whatever Near has in store for him?

I turned to face the rivals. Mello was insulting Near around a mouthful of an unidentified chocolate substance, and Near was staring off into the distance. He looked... worried? Was that the human equivalent to Near's expression? That could mean that Near truly didn't have any power to stop Mello's humiliation...

"Matt!"

"Huh?"

"We're going now! I would rather not hang around with stupid-ass, lying midgets!"

I nodded eagerly and stood. Maybe if we get out in time we could... Oh, _crap_.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. One of the smaller boys, one of Near's "groupies" as Mello and I liked to call them, stumbled towards our table, tripping over his brown pajama pants. Honestly, couldn't people find someone better to idolize, like oh I don't know, the_ actual _L? He leaned over our table, looking determined to say something to Near, when... _SPLAT_. The foul bodily fluids that Mello feared came pouring out of the boys mouth. I had to wonder how Near had planned this.

I turned to face my best friend. His face had gone bleach white, his eyes were squeezed shut, and he was violently shaking. I don't know how I managed it, probably adrenalin or whatever, but I scooped the traumatized teen into my arms and darted out of the cafeteria.

"It's okay, Mello. It's okay, Mello. It's okay..." I chanted between ragged breaths as I dashed towards the sanctuary of our room. With a final heave I deposited my shaking friend on his bed. He stared up at me with wide, glazed over eyes. He was terrified yes, but also... distant.

"Mello," I whispered soothingly, stroking his tangled locks, damp with sweat. No response. I sighed. I know I shouldn't be thinking such selfish thoughts, but it was painful to see the blonde like this. He was always so strong, so commanding... a little firecracker. The only time I had ever seen him anywhere near this state was when someone brought up his past... his past... of course. I always thought vomit was a strange thing to be afraid of, even for someone as bazaar as Mello.

"What happened to you, Mello..."


	12. Chapter 12

**L POV**

I stared in wonderment as my avid fingers dancing over the keys of my laptop grew progressively slower.

"Odd," I whispered to myself, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty curled in the bed by my side.

The slowed functioning of my body was a clear indication that I needed nourishment. However, I had consumed the donuts I had brought to bed with me (much to the dismay of the obsessively cleanly boy I was attached to) at 1:32 am. It couldn't be more than a half hour from that time.

To insure this fact, I checked the miniature digital time keeper in the corner of my laptop and... 3:36? That can't be right. My internal clock is impeccably accurate, and I had thought it was only around 2 am.

I looked to the clock on my bedside table for a second opinion and... 3:37? That was even later than the first! No wonder my function-ability is faltering. I am overdue for my 3 am sugar dosage!

Well, this certainly can be remedied. I turned to stir my chain-mate.

"Light-kun?" I poked his cheek. With only a slight groan, his eyelids fluttered open to reveal bloodshot carmel eyes. "Light-kun does not usually awaken easily, and his eyes express fatigue," I noted. "Why wasn't Light-kun sleeping?"

"I don't know," he struggled into a sitting position. "It's just been a stressful day. I couldn't sleep, I've just been... thinking."

I nodded solemnly. "I know the feeling."

He slowly peeled back the covers and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"I had thought Light-kun wouldn't voluntarily begin his day after a sleepless night."

"I'm not beginning my day, L!" he snapped. "I'm getting up because you clearly want to go on one of your insane cake runs! It's after 3 and you decided, yet again, that your sugar whims preside over my much needed rest!"

"Snippy, aren't we?" I mumbled.

He gave a sharp tug on the chain, effectively sending me toppling to the floor. "Ow. No need for vindictive actions, Light-kun. You were awake already, after all."

"Yes, but due to the fact that you attempted to wake me, you were unaware of that fact!"

"Light-kun should be thanking me. It is boring lying in bed lacking both sleep and entertainment."

"Gee, thanks," he mumbled, wearily shuffling out of the room. "Hey, L?" He ventured after a moment of silence.

"Yes?"

"Is there a reason you were late waking me? You are usually quite meticulous when it comes to snack breaks."

"I was... distracted."

He looked at me expectantly before turning to scowl at his lazy feet, realizing I wasn't planning on elaborating. His hair, the image of perfection despite being uncombed, draped forward to hide his eyes. I lamented their loss. His wide honey-brown eyes were not only breathtakingly beautiful, but quite expressive when he was lacking rest. At times like these, he was often too tired to put up a front. Gazing into those swirling orbs was like peering into his soul, if only for a moment at a time.

"L?" His voice broke my musings. "We're at the kitchen. You're quite distracted tonight, aren't you?"

"No more than Light-kun is," I drawled, plating a delectable slice of butterscotch cake.

"How can you know that?"

"Light-kun usually sleeps when he is tired, and he could not sleep."

"Oh," my companion mutter irritably.

"Yes, after living with you for so long, I have found you to be very predictable."

"Oh, really," he scoffed.

"Mmm," I hummed, indicating the affirmative, as I hopped onto a stool.

"I wonder what Light-kun is concerned about?" I hinted. I desperately wanted him to say it himself, to verify that his fears were the same as my own. For fear... that was the emotion I was experiencing now, seeping like poison from the back of my mind. And for the Great Detective L to be _afraid_ that he wouldn't solve a case, that he wouldn't come out alive, was unforgivable.

"I've been feeling," the bright teen began, openly scrutinizing my reaction, "like I'm absolutely helpless. After all of that work to catch Higuchi... saving Matsuda's sorry ass, manipulating the board members, tolerating Misa, crafting a plan to catch him... it was all for nothing. We caught the Third Kira, and yet the deaths continue. And unless it was all a practical joke..." he trailed off.

"I don't know how to defeat the supernatural," I admitted.

"So you're saying they weren't lying, that Shinigami are real?"

"97.4%"

"97.4%! That's not possible! How did you come to that?"

"I'd rather not recount my calculations."

"What? You think I won't be able to comprehend?"

"I know Light-kun is very intelligent, I'd just rather not expose the inner workings of my mind to a potential Kira," I snapped at him, my tone perhaps a bit too venomous. I braced myself for his retaliation- Perhaps an assortment of colorful words with jaded edges, or perhaps it would be a fist in my face.

"Will you ever trust me?" he whispered as he sagged against the wall he was leaning against. My overworked mind ran circles around him, scanning him like a lie detector, searching for signs of his impeccable acting, for motivations for his behavior, for Kira indicators, but I came up dry. "I want you to trust me," he mumbled to himself.

_Of course you do. You want me to trust you so you can kill me..._

No. I couldn't tell him that, not when he looked so... broken. The poor boy had been awake for nearly twenty three hours and the demanding, mind bending day we had powered through left him drained, yet unable to rest. His meticulously built walls were crumbling before me, finally breaking under the pressure of the case.

This would be an opportune moment to question him, as he is currently rendered incapable of outmaneuvering my interrogation techniques, but... If this is Honest Light before me, as I've come to recognize more and more since we've been handcuffed, then his words were truthful. He wants me to trust him. I couldn't question him now, no matter whether it was right, or just, or shirking my responsibilities, I simply couldn't.

"I want to trust you, Light-kun."

"No you don't. You want me to be Kira. You don't want to proven wrong."

"Perhaps I felt that way at one point," I mused, "but I don't want Light-kun to be Kira. That would make me... upset. Very upset."

"So the World's Best Detective has emotions?" he teased, trying to hide the adorable half smile my words had painted on his lips.

"Best _three_ detectives," I corrected.

The troubled teen rolled his eyes and allowed his grin to make itself apparent. "Come on, Oh Great One, let's go back to bed. You've finished your cake."

I sighed and glanced longingly at my empty plate, lamenting the absence of the sugary baked item. I suppose I _could_ permit myself one more slice. Perhaps it wouldn't be prudent, but the cake was-

"Let's _go_. Stop day dreaming about cake!"

"I can't help it," I pouted.

The shrewd youth grasped my hand and pulled me off the stool.

"Light-kun... why did you do that?"

"Oh, don't tell me you wanted more cake, L. You can wait until morning."

"Light-kun, technically it is morning, considering we are in the AM hours. But I meant to ask why Light-kun pulled me off the stool."

"I'm exhausted, L. I need my beauty sleep."

"But why is Light-kun still holding my hand?"

Light's eyes widened and his cheeks were dusted a baby pink as he pulled his hand out of my grasp. "Sorry."

"No," I curled my fingers around the retreating hand. "I do not mind."

"L, why did you-"

"Contrary to popular belief, I rather like physical contact, especially with someone a care deeply about."

"Oh," he replied simply. I would consider his reply to be quite disconcerting, were it not for him hesitantly squeezing my hand. I was always one to believe that actions spoke louder than words. The only fault in this theory is the possibility that I cannot interpret the actions. Of course, this dilemma has never arisen before...

Nevertheless, I decided to try to chink the gears of my ever-whirring mind, at least until we reached our room. I wanted to enjoy the moment, enjoy the feeling of his warm palm pressed against my own, of his silk smooth skin, of the close proximity, of the bazaar connection I felt with him, without the interruption of my analytical mind. I didn't want to ask what he meant by this action and what he was feeling any more than I wanted to wonder what _I_ meant by this action, and what was the name of the unidentified emotion fluttering in my heart, coursing through my veins.

That night... or rather early morning... I did not attempt to join my companion in futile attempts at sleep. I cradled my hand, remembering the sensation, savoring the memory. No one had held my hand since Watari first brought me to the orphanage. After that, I was alone in the world of crime, injustice, betrayal, and murder. My oversized brain was my only companion. But now...

"L..." the dashing brunet's soft whisper shattered the dark silence.

"Are you awake, Light-kun?"

"I still can't sleep."

"Perhaps you should have some cake. That's what I do when I feel sleep is necessary."

"Sugar _prevents_ the body from sleeping, stupid."

"Light-kun is so tired he forgot I was a genius," I remarked dryly.

"How, oh how could I forget? The brain power of Super L is so very marvelous," he told his pillow.

"Is Light-kun still concerned about the existence of Shinigami?"

"...No... I mean, yes, but that's not what I was thinking about."

"What plagues your mind, then?"

Light pushed himself into a seated position, relying heavily on the support of the headboard. "You said you didn't want me to be Kira. That you used to, but don't anymore."

"Yes, I recall that."

"...That must mean that your feelings towards me have changed. I was wondering... How exactly have they changed?"

"I honestly don't know yet, Light-kun. You have induced unfamiliar feelings that I am struggling to categorize."

He smiled sleepily. "Good."

"Light-kun enjoys my confusion?"

"No, I just feel the same way." He leaned into me and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Light-kun? Light-kun?" My cheeks felt warm. I enjoyed his intimacy, but it was... unfamiliar. I didn't know how to react, or what to make of the fact that he wasn't responding. "Light-kun?" I tried again.

Oh. It suddenly dawned on me that the fatigued youth had finally drifted into slumber. I listened for a moment to his deep, calm breaths, and lay my head atop his.

I had always wanted to touch his hair. It was consistently lovely, perfect, and glossy, and it was just as soft and silky against my cheek as I had imagined. I registered a vague sense of surprise as my eyelids began to droop. I hadn't planned on sleeping but I...


	13. Chapter 13

**Mello POV:**

My eyes fluttered open to meet wide green ones, brimming over with concern and worry. _Matt's eyes_. His eyes are so beautiful, so filled with emotion, so sparkling and pure, and the deepest most luxurious emerald green color I've ever seen. But like the priceless jewels they are, they spend most of their time hidden, protected, shrouded in mystery by a pair of orange tinted goggles. But today... the cursed goggles hung limply around his neck. I lifted my hand to tug lightly on them.

"To what do I owe the honor?" I smirked.

An expression of innocent shock filled his face, so easy to read in those expressive, exposed orbs, and he made a clumsy grab at his goggles.

"No," I caught his hands. "leave them off."

"O-okay. S-so are you okay, Mels?"

"Am I okay?" I muttered to myself. What did he mean? Did I have a nightmare I couldn't remember, or something? But, wait. Our small room was illuminated with bright beams of sunlight, pouring in from the window. What time is it? I lifted my head from my pillow and craned my neck around my still blushing roommate to see the clock. What was I doing in bed at a quarter after one?

"Mels, in the cafeteria, Near- he- he- and you- you fainted, and-"

"I fainted!" I exclaimed, bolting up in bed.

"Mels, don't sit up so fast! You'll-"

_Whoa_. I made a small sound of surprise as vertigo hit me.

_Black. White. Spots. Swirling. Soft cotton... Stripes..._

I vaguely registered that my head was now resting on Matt's shoulder.

"How long was I out?" I whispered.

"Almost an hour," his voice shook. It occurred to me that our close proximity was making him uncomfortable, but I couldn't quite find it in me to care. I buried my nose in the crook of his neck. He was so warm, so soft. I don't know why, most likely due to my splitting headache, I simply didn't have the energy to restrain my actions or question my motivations as I wrapped my arms around him. For some reason, my body craved his touch, his _comfort_. But from what?

"Mels? You're still upset about what happened? You've had attacks before, but this one _was_ pretty bad..."

What was he bumbling about? I ran through the main points of his disjointed speech in my mind.

_Cafeteria, Near (the bastard), fainted, attacks..._

Oh, god. And the memories my mind had mercifully suppressed came rushing back. I squeezed my eyes shut, willing away the images, the images, the smells, the memories, the memories, the _death_.

I grasped his striped shirt in my fists and desperately pulled him close, trying to get a grip, trying to stay stable. The room was shaking.

"Mello? Mello! You're trembling!" So _I'm_ shaking... "Please. Please stop, you're scaring me! Mello!" He squeezed me with the same bone crushing ferocity that I clung to him. "Shhh. Mello. It's okay, it's okay," he chanted. Only when I felt warm drops plop onto my face did my head stop pounding, did the room stop shaking, was I finally released from my memories. Matt was crying. I wriggled out of his death grip to peer at his face.

"Matt? Don't cry. Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry..."

"I-I-" he gasped. "I'm not c-crying for me, you idiot. I-I'm crying for _you_."

"Crying for me?" I repeated, struck by disbelief. No one felt, or even really cared about my pain before...

"A-Are you okay? You were shaking, and- and it wouldn't stop, and I-" he choked. "I was scared. You're always so strong... so you must... D-does it always happen like this? Last time you locked me out of the room..."

"Some variation," I muttered. Despite the fact that it was him- or maybe _because _of the fact that it was him, I felt humiliated, utterly mortified and ashamed that I had admitted to such a _weakness_. But worse than that, my own spineless, selfish phobia had made him _cry_. I had hurt Matt because I couldn't stay strong...

I plastered on a fake smile that most likely came out as a grimace and pried his arms off of me. "I'm fine, Matt. God you worry so much, you little crybaby."

I expected him to shrug it off, I expected him to smile, hell I wouldn't even be surprised if he grabbed his gameboy and sauntered out of the room, congratulating himself on a job well done. But of course, with Matt being Matt, he remained the only person I could never manipulate.

"Mello." I jumped at the force of his voice and turned my head away, refusing to be swept away by the smoldering power of his gaze. "Mello, look at me!"

"No," I spat out, acutely aware that I resembled a petulant child. I nearly cried out as he clamped his fingers on my jaw and snapped my head to face him. When I finally saw his face, I wasn't sure whether to laugh or to cower in fear. That was _my_ face. He had completely mirrored my 'Imma Kill You' face. His narrowed eyes bore into mine, their flickering blaze intensified by their fierce focus and control. His jaw was set and he tilted his chin a quarter of an inch higher than usual. He was pushing himself to appear menacing and deadly serious, and was succeeding to an extent. The sentiment was rather cute, and of course, his baby face could never truly terrify me, but the very image of an enraged Matt was a little frightening.

"Mello, listen. I know your not okay. Don't lie to me, don't even try, because you can't! You need to get it through that thick skull of yours that you don't always have to be the strong, hard-ass, tough guy. You're _human_. And your only fourteen, damn it! And I _know_ life has been horrible to you! So whenever you feel like this, whenever you feel scared or hurt or weak, you'd better not fucking hide it from me! _Especially_ when it's about your past!" My eyes widened. How did he- "Yes, I know. I don't know how, but I can just tell. And... you know... remember that one time when I told you about- about my parents?" I tried to nod, forgetting my head was restrained. A cute apologetic smile graced his lips. He dropped his hand to my lap, and took my hand into his own, fondling it absently. "Well, uh, it helped. It felt good, almost like I could let go of their memory, if only a little. Mello... It hurts much more to suffer alone."

And suddenly, I didn't care how weak and hopelessly pathetic I looked. This was _Matt_. My Matt. He would never judge me or think less of me. And right now, all I wanted was for him to hold me, to tell me it's okay, that the past is the past and it will never happen again. Of course, I could always tell myself this. I _know_ this, but somehow, I knew it would be different hearing it from him.

"Fine," I relented. I furrowed my brow, grasping at my remaining strands of pride. "But you'd better listen the Hell up."

He stifled a startled yelp when I lay down and slammed my head into his lap. I smirked up at his flabbergasted expression. Maybe he wasn't expecting his little speech to work... Whatever. If I can't manipulate him, I sure as Hell won't let him manipulate me. He can wallow in my infuriatingly erratic temperament. This whole situation was giving him far too much control over me as it was. It was unnerving.

I scowled up at him, _daring_ him to comment on our current- er- position. But apparently, cryptic, sarcastic Matt was currently absent, replaced by my sweet little Matt who grinned back at me gratefully. And however much I wished I could gaze at that little smile forever- so warm, so gentle, as if he was just happy to be _looking_ at me- I was forced to tear my eyes away. What I was about to recount... I don't need his image sullied by my visions of the past. I turned my head to the side, and stared unseeingly across the room.

"I-I won't go into detail," I started.

"That's fine! Whatever you want to say... anything is fine."

"My parent's-" I sucked in a breath and steeled myself. "My parents were good to me and bad to the rest of the world. They loved me. They really loved me. They showered me with gifts and praise and adoration, but no one else saw that. My dad, and my mom by association, worked with some illegal organization- I don't really know the specifics of it.

'I saw them when they were working once. They were cold and heartless- almost like completely different people. But I didn't really mind. As long as they kept loving me, it didn't matter who they were outside of our house. But, the point is... a lot of people didn't like my parents- _hated_ them and- and wanted them dead.

'It was mothers day and I was six years old. I wanted to do something nice for my mom, so when some guy stopped me on the street offering me a mothers day box of chocolates, I gave him all the money I had on me. I was careless, and stupid. I didn't think- I didn't know-" I took a shaky breath and focussed on the steady motion of delicate fingers stroking my hair. When had Matt started doing that? It felt nice, so soothing... "It started with just a headache. A little headache that she tried to ignore. She just rubbed her temples and forced a smile, she sat down when she felt weak, and she continued eating those chocolates... Because it made _me _happy.

'And then-then she started shaking, twitching and gasping for breath. I-I didn't know what to do. I just sat there and cried. Even when she called out for help. Even when she started heaving, emptying her stomach all over me. A mixture of bile and blood. I couldn't move. I cried as she convulsed, cried as she struggled for breath, cried as she died. I was too weak, too useless to do anything." I ignored the pricking at my eyes. No way in _Hell_ was I going to cry now. I tried to steady my voice. "I-I sat there bawling, sitting in her _vomit_ for three hours. The smell, the itching, the burning, the _death_.

'My cries eventually subsided to whimpers, and I pretty much passed out right there. I awoke to a gunshot. I didn't open my eyes, I knew it was my father- I just _knew_ he had shot himself. But I couldn't block out the smell- the sour stench. Wammy got me two days later. I hadn't moved." I slowly phased back into reality. I turned my head back towards Matt, and gave him a shaky grin. "A-and that's all. No big deal really. I-I don't even think of it much. It's just when the smell-"

"It's okay, Mello," he granted me a sympathetic grin. "Oh, shit, Mels, don't cry."

"I'm not crying," I muttered. I tentatively reached a hand to my cheek, and nearly jumped when it felt warm and wet. _Fuck_.

"Mihael Keehl," I blurted.

"Wait. _What_?"

"Mihael Keehl," I repeated. "Now that you know everything else, you should know my name."

"Mail Jeevas."

"Oh." Mail Jeevas. An interesting name, yet simple and blunt at the same time. Perfect. Mail Jeevas...

His fingers danced on my cheeks, lightly brushing away the lingering tears. "Hey, Mels?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm glad you told me."

"Of course I did. You're my best friend, Matt." Somehow, that statement, that incredibly, undeniably _true_ statement felt surprisingly bitter on my tongue. Was it because I had said 'Matt' when I knew his name was 'Mail?' Was it the slight falter of his smile? Was it because... our current... position- both emotionally and physically- didn't exactly connote with 'friend?'

Oh, well. Although I've apparently been unconscious for almost an hour, I felt completely drained. Much to tired to dwell on terms such as 'friend.' How ambiguous. And it just didn't fit... I yawned.

"Are you really tired? You were unconscious in the middle of the day!"

"Shut up and let me sleep," I mumbled.

"Okay." He lifted my head and shoulders from his lap and slid out from under me. "'Night," he called, only the barest hint of mockery in his voice.

My eyelids drooped. Why the Hell was I so tired? But I felt cold, so cold with him so far away.

_I told him to shut up, but I never said leave... Mail Jeevas... my Matt... my Mail..._


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Yes, yes, a horribly short chapter with an even more horrible cliff hanger! Don't shoot me! The next chapter will be much longer, it just has to do with leaving off at a good place and such. So anyways, I have posted two new multi-chapter fics! A lovely MelloxMatt fic called Living Justice (romance/drama) and a non yaoi fic (gasp) about Misa (double gasp). It's called Misa's Diary... I'm sure you can figure out what it is about (humor/drama). So please check those out, and enjoy this chapter! XD

* * *

**

**Light POV**

"Light-kun..." a gentle voice chimed, slowly drawing me from my slumber. "Light-kun... It is morning."

"Mmm, five mo' minu'" I mumbled, nestling my head deeper into my pillow. So warm...

_ "_Light-kun..."

As my mind's early morning haze thinned, I began to gain awareness. It felt as though I was sitting, or something similar... more akin to a lopsided slouch. And there was some sort of restraint on my arms. I started to fidget, uncomfortable with the unfamiliarity.

"Light-kun, you need to awaken this instant."

The voice sounded so close. I cracked open my eyes...

"WAH! GET OFF OF ME!" I yelped. L... L was _holding_ me!

"Light-kun, it appears as though you are on me. I merely wrapped my arms around you for support."

"You're a lier!" I wrenched his arms off of me and scurried several feet back. "Misa was right! You _are_ a pervert!"

My body immediately rejected the separation I had induced. I felt so... cold. Who would have thought that the stolid detective with the cold, calculating mind would have a body that was so warm.. and so soft... and so very, very strong... GAH! My treasonous wandering thoughts were not helping my case. What was I saying? Oh yes. L is a pervert for forcing me to unwillingly lie in his warm and tender embrace. Wait... I looked away, furrowing my eyebrows in concentration. Perhaps I should reword that...

"Light-kun?" the hopelessly, infuriatingly confusing man cocked his head to the side, regarding me quizzically. "Did you forget the occurrences of last night?"

"Last night... Oh, you mean earlier this _morning_ when you dragged me out of bed to fulfill your sugary whims?"

"Yes. Light-kun remembers?"

"Of course I remember what happened only, what? Four hours ago? I have a brilliant memory!"

"And also a rather cranky temperament."

"Hey! Nothing of consequence happened last night! You got your cake, and we- we talked, and-" I turned my head away as the embarrassing memories flooded back. "I-I was tired! It doesn't mean anything!"

"What doesn't?" L inquired, his voice far to innocent to be a reflection of sincerity.

"Th-that I... you..."

_ "You said you didn't want me to be Kira. That you used to, but don't anymore." I had said_

_ "Yes, I recall that."_

_ "...That must mean that your feelings towards me have changed. I was wondering... How exactly have they changed?"_

_ "I honestly don't know yet, Light-kun. You have induced unfamiliar feelings that I am struggling to categorize."_

_ I had smiled sleepily. "Good."_

_ "Light-kun enjoys my confusion?"_

_ "No, I just feel the same way." I had leaned into him and rested my head on his shoulder... drifting into a sweet, blissful slumber..._

"Surely," L crawled over to my end of the bed, miraculously managing to remain in his bizarre crouch, "Light-kun remembers that our position was not instigated by myself."

"I-I told you!" I gulped. Could he hear my racing heart? It seemed to be pounding in my ears. Too loud... "I was utterly exhausted! I didn't know what I was thinking, what I was saying, what I was doing! I was practically delirious!"

"Light-kun is truly remarkable."

I opened my mouth, denials dancing on the tip of my tongue. "Wait... what?"

"He has been able to keep such strong feelings hidden until his mind was at roughly 15% it's normal capacity. The average human would slip up at approximately 68%, and that would only apply for the strong-willed."

"I don't know what you're implying," I sent him an easy smile. That's better. I lost my head for a moment, but now I'm back. Calm, cool, collected, brilliant, _perfect_ Light Yagami. I'm ready L. I won't slip up again.

"Light-kun knows very well what I am implying."

"And what would that be?"

"Is Light-kun afraid to admit to his emotions... to his attractions, even if only in a hypothetical statement?"

Keeping my breath calm and steady, I smoothly slid off the bed, and flashed the raven haired detective a confident smile. "I certainly am not afraid to state whatever it is that you're implying. However, you have neglected to tell me what exactly it is that we're talking about."

"Fine, Light-kun. I see you are still in denial of your feelings. However, you should know that I have come to recognize mine."

"Oh really?" I muttered. What did he mean? Did... did L mean that he liked me _that_ way? No, that's impossible. He couldn't. The man had given his heart to his work, there is nothing left for him to offer me. I really shouldn't get my hopes up... not that I _wanted_ him to be... er... romantically attracted to me. No, that would be gay.

"Yes, Light-kun. I know exactly what I want."

"What? You want me to be Kira?"

"We went over this last night, Light-kun, or have you forgotten?" he mocked. "I told you that I no longer wished you to be Kira. No, I want something different from you."

"So you want me to catch Kira then? Well, we can do that if you don't get out of bed. Come on, now." I gave a slight tug on the chain, and to my surprise, the stubborn man obliged. He hopped off the bed and stalked towards me. "What are you doing L?" I backed away from his piercing eyes, the entirety of their vast obsidian depths focused solely on me.

He continued to prowl towards me, slowly, threateningly. An amused smirk graced his lips as my back thudded against the wall.

"L," I whispered, the sound barely audible, as if the slightest noise would shatter the tense silence, leaving its jagged shards to slice me.

"I want you, Light-kun. You are infuriating, fascinating, marvelous, and beautiful. I do not mean to fan your ego, please understand that I am merely stating the facts that brought us into this current... predicament."

"Oh, so it's my fault you look like your about to rape me!"

"Would you like me too?"

"What!" I struggled to turn my head away in a futile attempt to hide my furious blush, but I found I couldn't. His intense owlish gaze kept me frozen in place. "I-I... N-no!"

"Technically, if I wanted to rape you, I would not need your consent."

"Y-you're going to rape me?" I squeaked.

His harsh features softened minutely. "Of course not, Light-kun." He brought his hand slowly to my face. I had to remind myself to breath as he ghosted his fingers over my cheek, my jaw, my neck. My eyes widened as he tenderly pressed into my neck.

"Well," he smiled at me, dropping his hand instantly. "It appears as though I'll win after all."

"W-win?" I choked out.

"Yes. Your heart rate has significantly increased. As you were not recently partaking in strenuous physical activity, this indicates that you are feeling attraction."

"A-attraction?" Dammit, why can't I say more than one word.

"Yes, Light-kun, you feel attraction towards me. I want you, Light-kun, and I always get what I want. Luckily, you have insured me an easy victory."

"I-I... _What_?"

"Should we continue now, or do you wish to wallow in your denial for a while longer?" I fought back a shiver of desire as his sweet breath grazed over my lips. How appropriate... that his breath is sweet.

"I-"

_SLAM_

"L! I-" A shrill voice interrupted my soon-to-be disjointed sentence. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Yes! Woohoo for fast updating! No! Do not get used to it! You can all thank -x-X'Amethystte'X-x- who made a deal with me. I am absolutely in LOVE with her adorable story, Stuck in The Middle: Why Me? After a few death threats, we came to an agreement. She will update her fic and relieve us of a horrible cliffie, if I do the same with this story! And well... I sort of did that. It's still kind of a cliff-hanger at the end, but the shrill voice from the end of the last chapter will be revealed! So sit back, read, enjoy, review (what? who said that?). Also be sure to check out Stuck in The Middle: Why Me?, and also my fic, Living Justice, which also received an early update today. YAYZ! ^.^**

* * *

**Matt POV**

I was mindlessly playing Pokemon on my bed as streams of light flooded into our room, announcing the gallant arrival of the morning after a sleepless night. I didn't really mind, I had pulled all nighters before, and now some of my Pokemon are at level 200!

Yes, I spent all night playing Pokemon. No, it wasn't because I was plagued with thoughts of Mello or anything. Of course not! With the my constant gaming, I hadn't even had time to think of the blonde, his painful story, his steady breathing, how silky smooth his baby fine hair is, how much he trusts me, his real name- Mihael Keehl, or the fact that I am his best _friend_. Nope, no time to dwell on any of that... much.

I looked over at the blonde who was _not_ constantly on my mind since yesterday afternoon as I heard the soft rustling of bed sheets and a muffled groan. "Morning sunshine!" I called.

"Shu' u' Ma,'" he told his pillow. "Wha' 'ime is i'?"

"Six-ish"

"Shit," Mello sat up in bed and lazily rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. His bed-head made him look utterly ridiculous, with his usually flawless hair sticking up in twenty directions. The whole image made him appear innocent and surprisingly small. I had the strangest urge to hug the cherubic creature. "I missed my afternoon classes. I'm hungry, let's go to dinner."

"Mels, it's six-twenty-four _AM_. You slept all afternoon and all night."

"Damn it, Matt, why the Hell didn't you wake me up?" He sloppily thrust himself out of bed, staggering slightly.

"You looked like you could use the sleep. You still kinda do."

"Shut up," he snapped, ripping my DS out of my hands.

"Hey! I was playing that!" I lunged at him.

"Just let me check something," he muttered, pushing away my head with one hand, effectively keeping my grasping hands and flailing limbs away from him with embarrassing ease. "Level 200! Just as I thought! You didn't sleep at all last night, did you?"

I fell back onto my bed to escape his grasp, "No! I worked up to that point over a period of time!"

"A period of time that started yesterday, when you _opened_ this game! Don't lie, I saw you!"

"Shit, why do you have to notice things?"

He smiled down at me victoriously, "Because who else is going to whip your sorry ass when you don't sleep?"

"You slept enough for the both of us."

"Only because _you_ didn't wake me up!" I clamped my mouth shut to stifle the giggle that was bubbling in my chest. "What? What's so funny?" he crossed his arms over his chest in a way that bordered on self conscious.

"N-nothing. It's just that this is where our argument started, you were yelling at me for not waking you up. I like it when we have pointless arguments."

"That's stupid," he scoffed, though his smile clearly said _me too_.

"Come on _Mihael_," I emphasized, the sound of his name on my lips filling me with gleed, "let's get food."

"Hey!" he fixed his furious gaze on me, "Who said you could use that name?"

"Well you _did_ tell me your name..."

"Someone might hear you!"

"I'm not going to say it in public! I'm not an idiot!"

"Look, just- just only say it when you mean it, okay? Like, if you have something really serious to say, I'll know because you used my real name... or something."

"Me too."

"You too?"

"I mean only say my name when it's really important."

"Kay," he nodded. I smiled to myself, quite pleased with this arrangement. For some reason, the knowledge of eachother's names seemed much more _intimate_. Something you don't joke about between friends. It was something serious... like a bond between soul mates. Soul mates... I blushed, grateful I hadn't spoken my thoughts out loud. I needed my game back, my thoughts were growing lamer and more hackneyed by the second.

"Matt?" I jumped when he snapped in my face. "Jeez, man, stop spacing out. You really should have slept last night."

"That has nothing to do with nothing," I muttered.

He grabbed my wrist and yanked me to my feet, looking down on me with an incredulous look. "My, point exactly. Let's get food. I'm hungry as fuck."

"You know, your sentences aren't making much sense either."

"Oh, Matt," he teasingly patted my head, "You can say whatever the fuck you want when your swearing, and it's still as intimidating as fuck."

"That didn't-"

"Why aren't you intimidated?!"

"You swear all the time, Mello. It loses it's sting after a while."

"Let's go," he grumbled pulling me further across the room.

"But, Mels," I whined, staring distractedly at the gaming device still clasped in his hand. "Breakfast hasn't opened yet."

"So we're sneaking in. We do this all the time, Matt! What's wrong with you? God, Matt," he rolled his eyes, "You want your damn game back don't you?" I nodded, following my DS with my eyes as he swung it back and forth in front of my face. He snorted, "You're such a nerd."

"It's not my fault! It's like a drug!" He laughed, assuming I was over-exaggerating, but I kept my expression dead serious. It wasn't always like this, but after playing consecutively for the past twelve-odd hours, I _needed_ the mind numbing effects of meticulously leveling up my Pokemon. Without it, there was simply too much Mello. Honest to god, after so long with him unconscious, his overwhelming presence was a shock to my system. I had no control over my mind or my mouth and I was afraid, no, _terrified_, that I would think, or worse, _say_ something rather... outlandish.

"I'm always your enabler," he teased, struggling to cover his grin with a scowl, in effect, planting an adorable pout in his lips.

"And who steals chocolate for you when you get cut off?"

"That's different!" he tossed me my game with unnecessary force, and I gasped when in thumped into my chest. "Let's go," he grumbled.

I followed him obediently, unable to help the grin that slithered onto my face as I loaded my game. This was bliss. Following Mello on an early morning kitchen raid while pulverizing a Starme with my thundershock. Don't send out a water Pokemon against my Pikachu, retard.

"Matt!" Mello squealed, in his excitement forgetting both that he was irritated with me, and that he was a _guy_. "They have chocolate cupcakes today!" he cheered, dancing around the kitchen clutching a tupperware full of his favorite form of confectionary drug. I laughed along with him, feeding off of the palpable humor in the air.

It was rare seeing him so utterly carefree and gleeful. It's especially strange considering the occurrences of last night. I had figured that a trip into his past would depress him, and send him into an aggravating state of melancholy for a few days. Instead, he seemed _happy_. He didn't even need the cupcakes; he was already high off of life. I wonder... if it had anything to do with me?

No! Damn mind! I looked down at my dormant game. Leave it to Mello to distract me from my game which was trying to distract me from _him_.

"Matt! I have a brilliant idea!"

"Have you ever had an idea that _wasn't_ dubbed brilliant?"

"Nope," Mello ignored my sarcasm. "And this one is too!"

"So what are we doing this time Mello?" There's no use waiting to agree to his plots until after I know what they are. I always end up partaking in his devious ploys in the end. I can only hope I won't get my games confiscated again.

"Well, you know how L loves cake?"

"Uh... yeah?" Perhaps I misinterpreted Mello's gleeful babbling. It was practically sacrilege to pull a prank on _L_.

"I bet he'll love cupcakes even more!"

"So... you just want to offer him cupcakes?" I clarified.

"Yup!" he chirped.

I instantly had the overwhelming urge to wipe that stupid adorable smile off of his obsessive little face. Mello doesn't serve _anyone_. And now he's jumping at the chance to deliver cupcakes? What about L makes him so damn special? What does he have that I don't? Okay, scratch that thought, I know the Great Detective L practically defies physics with his awesomeness, but shouldn't I still preside over him in Mello's eyes? Mihael Keehl... he told me his name! Wait... I grit my teeth in fury... I bet L already knew Mello's true name.

"Ma-att!" Mello broke my out of my fuming stupor. "Come on, man! Let's go give them to him right now!" He practically _skipped_ out of the kitchen. I quickly saved my game and pocketed my DS, afraid I might damage the buttons with my enraged clicking.

I balled my hands into fists and plodded after the blonde. He was practically bouncing off the walls. Whenever I asked Mello to hand me something, he always hucked it at me! But Mello was _oh so fucking happy_ to run across the orphanage for L.

"This is his room, Matt! Wait." he turned to me with eager eyes. "Do you think he's still asleep?"

"Of course not. Marvelous L doesn't _need_ sleep to function," I grumbled.

"Duh!" Mello shook his head. "How could I forget?" Mello would only be so flustered when it came to L.

Without further preamble, he whipped open the door.

_SLAM_

"L! I-" he babbled. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

Mello _yelling_ at L! This I had to see! I stepped up behind Mello to peer into the room.

Hm. No wonder Mello was upset. L was practically making out with his cuff-buddy up against a wall. My mouth contorted into a malicious grin. Now Mello would _have_ to give up on L...


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: So... think this chapter had enough buildup? Lol. Hope it's satisfying! Happy reading!**

**

* * *

**

**L POV**

"Should we continue now, or do you wish to wallow in your denial for a while longer?" I whispered, internally smirking as his flustered yet guarded eyes slowly softened into an abashedly submissive gaze.

He parted his delicate lips, and breathed "I-"

_SLAM_

"L! I-" I grit my teeth in annoyance as a shrill voice cut him off. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

Judging from the impulsive and crude response, I deducted that the untimely intruder was Mello.

Not bothering to glance behind me to confirm my suspicions, I amused myself by watching Light's reaction to my vexing successor and, from what I assumed, his techno-savvy friend behind him. It truly was an amazing sight, observing how the cherry red color of Light's cheeks found a way to deepen further. His glassy eyes widened in horror, allowing the honey hues to swirl with his deep chestnut. Marvelous... And his lips, slightly parted from the fumbled beginnings of his sentence were still _so_ close. If I were to lean in just a little...

"L..." Light's voice wafted though my fantasy. "Uh, y-your successors."

"I am not willing to acknowledge children who enter my room without knocking."

I assumed that the feral growl erupting from the other side of the room was courtesy of Mello.

"Chill man," another voice murmured. I wasn't surprised in the least that my assumption about Matt's presence was validated.

"NO! SHUT THE FUCK UP, MATT!"

I was, however, quite astonished when I found myself forcibly tossed to the ground by the blonde firecracker. I looked up to scold the young teen, only to find his attention (for once) was directed away from myself. Mello's full concentration was on a boy three inches taller and five years older than himself that he had managed to pin to the wall. Anger bubbled in my chest as Light thrashed about, unable to free himself from the younger boy's grasp, or allow his feet contact with the ground.

"You. Will. Stay. Away," he growled.

"Mello..." I warned.

A small flash of insight lit Light's face, and he allowed his struggling limbs to fall limp. "You have nothing to worry about." My breath caught in my throat. Only Light Yagami could muster such a rich, silky voice in such a predicament. "Your little _crush_ came on to me. But don't worry, I'm straight and I have a girlfriend. Perhaps L would prefer being with a fag like you."

D-did Light just reject me... and inadvertently call me a pedophilic fag?

"YOU have a girlfriend? I'm not surprised pretty-boy. Nice cover-up."

"I couldn't help but notice that you chose to further assert that _I_ was gay, rather than deny that you were."

"I have nothing against gays, asshole! You can go off and fuck whatever you want!"

"Except L, right? You'd rather fuck him."

"What the hell!" Mello slammed Light into the ground. "Do I _look_ like a perverted freak who would dare touch the greatest detective in the world?"

Light grunted and smirked in a poor attempt to hide his pained grimace. "But that doesn't stop you from fantasizing about it, does it?"

"Didn't you say you were friends? _You_ shouldn't feel that way about him!"

"You shouldn't want to be with a guy!" Light hissed back.

"You shouldn't want to jeopardize your friendship!" Mello began to pace the room.

"You need to forget about him, or you'll never be perfect!"

"He could never love you! You'd only hurt him!" Mello slammed his fist into the wall and glared out the window.

"He's too obsessed with his work to care about you, anyway!" Light buried his face in his hands.

"He's trapped in his own little world!" Mello's screaming had taken on a different tone, as if he had forgotten the subject of his argument.

"You shouldn't even be sleeping in the same bed as him!" Now that I thought about it, Light, too, appeared to be talking more to himself than to his attacker.

"You shouldn't _want_ to sleep in the same bed as him!" I cocked my head to the side. The two geniuses seemed to have lost the ability to successfully debate.

"You shouldn't think about him all the time!"

"You shouldn't wish he thought about you all the time!"

"You shouldn't wish you were a strawberry." WHAT?

"You shouldn't wish you were a gameboy."

"MELLO!" I tore my eyes from the rambling teens to face the small redhead standing in the doorway with his mouth hanging unhinged.

"What, Matt? I'm in the middle of something!" The blonde snapped his head from the window to glare at his best friend.

"Y-you," Matt paused and stepped into the room. "Do you even _know_ what your talking about anymore, Mello?"

"Yes, you imbecile! I-" Mello paused for a moment, squeezing his eyes shut in deep thought. "L," he muttered. "L! L and that Japanese prick!" He whirled back on Light. "YOU'D BETTER STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

"Mello!" I cut in, slowly rising to my feet.

"Oh, hey L," Mello smiled sheepishly and gave a half wave. I wondered if he had only just realized that I would not be happy with his outburst.

"You should know that you, or anyone else for that matter, have no influence over what I chose to do in my spare time, or with whom."

"Yeah, but-"

"L!" Light glared up at me. "Shouldn't _I_ have a say?"

"No need," I murmured, bending down to lift him by his shirt, much in the same way that Mello had. I slowly pulled him closer.

"W-what are you doing?" he squeaked.

"Pretending you're a strawberry," I answered, keeping my voice completely devoid of sarcasm.

"Wha-" And then his lips were on mine. The cries of protest from a certain blonde were pushed entirely out of my mind. Light was everywhere, Light was everything... and only his lips were in contact with my own.

I moved against him gently, encouragingly. It didn't take long for him to drop his hands that were feebly pushing against my chest and to relax into the kiss, slowly moving his lips against my own. I released my hold on his shirt, bringing my hands up to cup his face. His lovely, beautiful gorgeous face.

He sighed as I caressed his cheek, drawing soft circles with my thumb. I smirked into his lips when I felt two tentative hands rest on my hips. Now that was more like it.

Soon, too soon, my burning lungs forcing me to pull away. Gasping for breath, a stared into Light's wide shimmering honey-brown eyes. He stared back for a moment, completely frozen, before taking in a sharp, desperate breath. He had forgotten to breath.

I trailed my fingers up his cheekbone, delighting in the deep cherry red that took the place of his previous strawberry hued blush. Funny, Light had tasted fruity too.

A low wolf whistle broke me out of my trance. I turned to see Matt, casually leaning against the door frame. "Hope you don't find this creepy, but that was damn hot."

"Matt!" Mello snapped, storming over to his best friend. The gamer's condescending smirk faltered as his arm was grabbed in a painful looking grip.

"Ow! Ow, Mello that hurts!" the gamer whined as he was dragged out of the room. "Mels, stop it!" his cries echoed through the halls.

I turned back to my captive love-interest. "So..." I prompted.

He opened his mouth.

_Dontcha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? _

Where was that horrible and strange music coming from?

_Dontcha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

I looked questioningly at Light.

_ Dontcha, dontcha _

"Uh... that's my cell."

_Dontcha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?_

I shook my head. "Oh, Light-kun..."

_Dontcha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

"Well you didn't like my other ringtone!"

_Dontcha, dontcha _

"Light-kun should answer his phone."

_Dontcha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

He tore himself away from me and crossed the room to retrieve the annoying item from the bedside table. I truly abhor cell phones.

_Dontcha wish yo- _"Hello? Oh, hi Misa... Yahuh... Yes, I'm listening! ...That's great ... I miss you too ...I don't know when! ...Sorry Misa I've got to go, bye." Light snapped the phone shut and glared at it. Odd. Usually Light gave a concerted effort to keep Misa pleased.

"Light-kun?" I questioned.

"L.. I can't... I mean, you can't... I mean we... I-"

"Light-kun isn't making any sense."

"Well that's your fault! Everything is all your fault! If you weren't... so... I-I have to go." the flustered teen turned towards the door.

"Light-kun is forgetting we're chained together."

"Oh..." he lowered his gaze to study his feet. "Well... we should just get to work," he whispered.

"Perhaps that would be best."

I walked over to my laptop, and opened it decidedly. For now we would work. I would allow Light time to gather his thoughts, to mull over the occurrences of this morning, and we would talk later. But this time, he will come to me. Yes, I thought to myself, as I studied Light's glassy eyes and lingering blush, he will most definitely come to me.

* * *

**AN: YAY! They finally kissed! XD I think I deserve a cookie. That was the longest kissing scene I ever wrote! (considering it exceeded 2 sentences) Achem. Er... I'm getting better alright! I'm getting awfully close to 100 reviews (I KNOW RIGHT!?!?!) So guess what? The hundredth review gets chocolate licked by Mello, cake hugged by L, Light's favorite hair product, a lego chewed by Near, Matt's level 200 Pikachu, and gets to make a suggestion for this fic that I will most likely actually do! XD Too exciting to pass up, right? Better hit that magical review button, huh? ^.^ Ily guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: So, it's been forever since I updated... but I have a valid excuse! All last week (including the weekend before last) was tech week for the play I'm in. AND I had my fist ever AP test on friday! AP Euro CONQUERED! WOOT! -commence victory dance- Btw, If you're in the Boston area and live near Braintree, you should check out the show. It's The Childrens Hour with Curtain Call Theater. It's **_**amazing.**_

**Anyways... I want to thank you all so much for your immense support and guidance with this fic. I can't believe it has exceeded 100 reviews! I truly had no idea! This is one of the first things that spewed out when my pencil first hit the paper with the intention of writing any type of fiction. I can't believe it got this far! I'd like to take a moment to commemorate each and every reviewer. Here's the list!**

**_SavageNymph_**_, satsuki768, _**_xxRoroxx_**_, _**_Eevee Tofu_**_, _**_Colwyn_**_, Silvermoon of Forestclan, _**_insanepersonishappy_**_, _**_LLives_**_, Lilana Carter, _**_Haya Cho_**_, _**_Randomdancing410_**_, Mable, _**_VampiressKatasandra_**_, _**_PhantomDragon12_**_, LovingMyth, _**_princessperp_**_, EternityEchoes, _**_DarkAngel282_****_8_**_, _**_PuddlezOnThaMoon_**_, _**_chrono-contract_**_, Hoashi-chan, _**_GogglesAndVideoGamesOhJoy_**_, MelloFangirl, _**_Anime-rocz-and-you-know-it_**_, Eden-Hime, mellys-girl, _**_stabbything_****_s_**_, MicroBuble, _**_-x-X'Amethystte'X-x-_**_, _**_BellKeehl_**_, Holli-chan, Mickey-The-Amazing, justicesnake8, Mirror of Melancholy, MattMello, Aerith Doringham, Bellatrix Keehl, Koda-C__han_

**Bolded are repeat reviewers! Thank you all so much! Even you silent readers! Though I would LOVE ut if you dropped me a line!**

**So, enjoy this chapter. It came out... hm. Kinda crackish. I did this all in one sitting (since I haven't updated in so long) and I was tired. I thought it was funny... Let me know! :)**

* * *

**Mello POV**

I whipped the door open and shoved my captive best friend into the ground. He scrambled into a sitting position, clutching his bruised wrist.

"Ow, Mello! That _hurt_," he snapped.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I FUCKING CARE!?" I screeched, slamming the door shut and deriving surprisingly little pleasure from the shuttering door frame.

"Mello, you-"

"Shut up! You're so God damn _infuriating_!" He was infuriating, L was infuriating, life was infuriating! And Light... _Light_... I internally growled at that bitter, burning name. _He_ was the worst out of all of them! He kissed L! You... you just don't _do_ that! You can't! _No one_ has the right to view L in that way. As a human. As a human with emotions and feeling and desires just like everyone else. As an equal. It's wrong. It's blasphemous!

"Heads up!"

"WHAT?" I snapped my head over to the pesky redhead just in time to see a chocolate bar flying towards my face. I winced as it collided. I'm too manly to gasp.

"The chocolate?" Matt prompted.

Oh, right. Chocolate. Chocolate is not just another irksome obstacle being thrown in my face, chocolate is for eating. I grasped the bar and ceremoniously snapped off the corner. Eating with style, of course.

It took a few more chomps for it to truly settle in, for that wave of jittery calm to become a constant motion in my body, surged by every audible snap. The crimson haze cleared from the lining of my vision, and my sharp mind began to work in a steady comprehensive motion once more.

I crushed the aluminum wrapping and aimed it at Matt's head in petty, childish retaliation. Petty and childish, but justified. I grit my teeth as the wrapper bounced off the tangled mass of red locks undetected. Stupid gamer was _already _ completely engrossed in his stupid DS. Stupid.

I flopped onto my bed with unnecessary vigor. The chocolate may have liberated me from my blinding fury, but I was still _angry_. And I felt like hurting something, like punching something. I thrust up my fist and slammed it into my mattress. There. That was better. Though it was slightly disheartening not to hear a cry or whimper of pain. Damn bed was mocking me. SHUT UP! WHY WON'T YOU COWER IN FEAR?!

"Mello," Matt drawled. "You really need to stop waging internal war with inanimate objects."

"Shut up! Wait, how did you-"

"You had your internal monologue face on and you were glaring at your mattress. Not hard to put two and two together."

"Damn it, Matt! Aren't you the least bit perturbed about what happened?"

"Nope," he muttered without hesitation, be-goggled eyes still glued to his screen.

"Matt!" I exclaimed in exasperation. "Your idol was _defiled_ in front of your little goggled eyes! Do you have no _soul_?"

"Were we watching the same thing? L pretty much mouth-raped that Japanese guy. And it was hot. Light's not really my type, but he _is_ a fine piece of ass. L has good taste."

"OH. MY. GOD!" I leapt off of my bed.

"You're like a teenage girl sometimes."

I ignored the biting comment. "You just described L... THE L, as a sexual perpetrator!"

"Not necessarily. I think the other guy wanted it... Straight my ass."

"God, Matt! It's like you're commenting on a soap opera!"

"Living here, especially with _you_, life pretty much _is_ a soap opera."

"And you sound pretty fucking gay! Admitting you found that _hot_." Matt tensed, his rapid fire fingers halting abruptly over the controls. "Matt?"

"Erm... yeah," Matt awkwardly resumed his playing, his skilled fingers fumbling slightly with the buttons. "Pretty gay."

What was that supposed to mean? I crept to the edge of my bed to get a better view of his face. His eyes were still fixed on his game, but even through his goggles, I could see they were glassy and wide a saucers. He chewed nervously on his lip and hunched further over the device. Where was confident, sarcastic Matt? Why did he react that way? Was he... was Matt gay?

I opened my mouth to ask, but clamped it shut. Why couldn't I ask him straight out? Was it the crushing tension in the air? The awkwardness of such a topic? His suddenly fragile appearance? That small flickering hope, steadily flaring in my chest? _Hope_? Hope for what?

_If he's gay... maybe he likes me too..._

What was that!? Damn those voices in my head! Always chiding me! Always telling me things I don't want to think!

_But these are __your__ thoughts..._

Shut up! God! Would it do any good to punch myself in the face?

_No._

I didn't ask you- me... whatever!

"Mello you're internally yelling at yourself again."

"HOW DO YOU _KNOW_ ME!?"

Matt's only response was a carefree, tinkling laugh. Well, at least he had gotten over... whatever the hell that was.

"I need to study," I mumbled.

"Aw, you _always_ have to study!" he whined.

"Shut up and play your game."

"You really need to stop telling me to shut up. It loses its sting after a while."

"Shut up!" I barked, slamming open my textbook.

"See," I saw him shrug out of the corner of my eye. "No effect."

"Bastard."

"You know you love me."

_Love? What did he mean? Me loving Matt... I..._ I grimaced as I felt my face heat up. _Chocolate. Need chocolate._

I sighed contentedly as milk chocolate, yet again, worked its wonders. Chocolate truly was a marvelous concoction. Almost magical. If Willy Wonka was real, _he_ would be God. No one would worship Kira because they would venerate Wonka and his heavenly chocolate factory with its mouth watering river of chocolate and...

"Hey Mello?"

"What?" I grunted in aggravation.

"Why is it considered necessary to nail down the lid of a coffin?"

"I don't know, Matt!"

"Yeah, but it's not like the corpse is gonna up and climb out. Unless," he turned to me with wide eyes. "people are taking precautionary measures against the zombie apocalypse!"

"No they're not!"

"Of course... a few nails won't stop a zombie. People are really stupid if they think-"

"_You're _really stupid!"

That shut him up. In retrospect that probably wasn't my most awe-inspiring comeback... I guess _I'm_ just awe-inspiring. I flipped my fabulous hair and fixed my eyes on my textbook. Now where was I...

"Hey, Mello?"

"What?!"

"Why are Softballs hard?"

"I don't know! Because they're not as hard as baseballs!"

"Then shouldn't those be called hardballs?"

"What is _with_ you?" I turned to glare at the redhead, who was merrily clicking away at his fucking game. "Keep your stupidity _inside_ your head!"

Silence.

Good.

I smirked to myself. I _can_ be pretty intimidating. Now back to work...

"Hey, Mello?"

"_What?!"_

"Why is a boxing ring square?"

"The Hell, Matt?"

"Well a ring is in the shape of a circle, so if it's called a boxing _ring_ then-"

"Will you _shut up_! I'm _trying_ to study criminology!" I slammed my fist into my unread textbook.

"All you ever do is study..."

"I need to combat the stupidity that is leaking out of your ears and permeating the air."

"Stupidity isn't tangible..."

I grit my teeth and bore my eyes into the textbook until the words faded and swirled.

"Hey, Mello?"

I took a deep, steady breath and bit my tongue. Maybe, if I didn't respond, he wouldn't bother me anymore...

"If the #2 pencil is the most popular, why's it still number two?"

"Gee, Matt I don't know!" I exploded. "If _I'm_ the most popular, why am _I_ still fucking number two?! Damn that albino freak!"

"You're not that popular, Mels. I'm pretty much the only person who can stand you."

"That's more than Near has! He has no one!"

"Actually, lots of people like Near."

I narrowed my eyes and slowly turned my head to face my "friend," unleashing a scathing, venomous glare. "Don't you ever," I whispered, my voice dripping with malice, "defend him."

He peered up at me over his DS. "Sorry!" he squeaked.

I gave him a sharp nod and a final cautionary glare. Maybe the idiot will _finally_ stop spewing nonsense.

"Hey, Mello?"

"_WHAT!? WHAT IS IT MATT?!"_

_ "_Well, I was thinking," Matt began, completely unperturbed. "Do you think handcuffs are fun?"

"Matt, shu-" I choked on my words. What had he just asked me?! "W-what?" I sputtered.

"Well, I was thinking about L and Light, and I was thinking, wouldn't it be cool if you were chained to your best friend? I mean, you'd always be together, and no one could split you up, even by force, and... Mello?" he cocked his head to the side. I gaped at him, mouth hanging unhinged as a furious blush invaded my cheeks. Matt may act sarcastic and tough... but he truly doesn't know what he's saying at times. He's so damn naive... "Jeez it was just a question," Matt's gaze wandered back to his game. He hung his head, looking utterly dejected.

"Damn your trains thought are eccentric," I muttered. I began to shift back towards my textbook, but found I couldn't. My eyes were magnetically drawn to my downcast best friend, and I didn't have the power to rip them away. He looked hurt. His shoulders were slouched and he clicked at his game with slow, lazy motions, as if he no longer thirsted for victory.

Why had my rebuttal of his innocent question upset him? Unless... unless little Matty _wasn't_ so innocent. What if he had purposefully planted that question in order to gouge my reaction? Maybe he wanted to see if I was opposed to the idea of his homosexuality? Or maybe the idea of _us_ in that situation...

No. That can't be it. I'm allowing my own wants and desires taint my analysis. I just need to discard the fact that I... That I what? Wants and desires? What am I thinking? I dropped my head to the desk, hoping the impact would clear my thoughts. It didn't. I seem to be thinking the same ludicrous thought over and over.

_I like Matt more than I friend. I __love__ Matt._

Damn. But that's preposterous!

_Don't deny your own thoughts..._

Shit, I'm annoying.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I am a disappointment! Don't kill me! I only wrote the equivalent of about half a chapter this week, but I figured, this is better than nothing right? And I know some people have been anticipating the return of creeper!Near. So... here he is! Yes, I know he's OOC. This is how he's been this whole fic. I find just find it amusing. ^.^ Enjoy my pathetic excuse for a chapter**!

* * *

**Near POV**

I wouldn't refer to my behavior as "stalking." As the most intelligent resident of the orphanage and as L's first successor, it is only fair that I should keep close watch over the lesser beings. Permission was unnecessary, for who was Roger to deny me my wishes? The senile old man hasn't the mental capacity to see past the standard label of "stalking." I would call it my "private investigation." And if I happened to have surveillance cameras in L's room, was it truly a crime to watch the footage?

I mainly used the cameras to study human behavior and interactions. It was easier to observe through a hidden lens. This isn't because I particularly cared about the opinions of the other children. I never minded the whispers, the silent glances weighted with condemnation, nor the mocking words that were perhaps a little too loud to be meant for the child they were directed at. It is a simple fact that humans alter their behavior when they know they're being watched.

Of course, with such investigative methods, it is not terribly uncommon to see or hear things... secrets... that weren't meant to become my knowledge. Is it wrong to manipulate the information gained from surveillance cameras to blackmail or subtly threaten other orphans?

The surveillance cameras had always been of significant use. I never dreamed that the screen would ever betray me. I never dreamed that I would ever see something that I truly didn't want to see. Something horrible and vile that I can't... no... that I _wouldn't_ use against them.

I sat, curled up on the floor of my closet staring unseeingly at the paused screen. The screen paused on the image of _L and Light kissing_. I suppose that if my thoughts had the ability to transmit onto my face, my expression would mirror Mello's twisted mask of shock and repulsion.

I couldn't stay here anymore. I couldn't _bear _it. I hurriedly twisted my code into the dial on the wall, and waited with slight anticipation as my screen was powered off, folded, and swallowed into the floorboards. I groped for the doorknob and tumbled out of the dark closet.

Trading cursed black for blinding white.

Blinding white. Pure white. Though white is considered my own signature color, it had always reminded me of L. L, who's intelligence and skill blinds the sharpest of criminals. Who's soul is as pure as his sense of justice, as a fresh sheet of winter snow. Pure. L was meant to be pure. Light, as a suspect of Kira, the worst mass murderer in history, was _staining_ L, was _tainting_ his purity.

I gasped and squeezed my eyes shut, twisting a lock of my hair with a painful tug. That fluttering, twisting, _painful_ sensation flooding my chest...

Is this emotion?

Yes. This display of lust driven depravity I witnessed has effected me like none other.

These sensations, these _emotions_... I'll treat them like any other fact. I'll file them away to study their nature at another date. But for now, the footage I reviewed could perhaps be useful in another way.

I crawled over to the center of the room where my dolls lay haphazardly on the floor. With careful, practiced motions, I slid four puppets on my fingers. One with a wicked smile and a deceivingly innocent yellow bob. One with narrow, lazy stripes. One with chestnut hair and a tie. One with jet black hair and bleach white skin. Mello, Matt, Light, and L.

I held the 'L' puppet inches from my eyes. L who had alway stood alone. I studied the 'Light' puppet, residing mere centimeters away. Light, who has gotten close to the solitary sleuth. I held 'Mello' in my other hand, far from the mismatched pair. Mello, who's distance from his idol had always upset him. And the 'Matt' doll resided next to 'Mello,' pressed loyally into his side. Matt, who's feelings for Mello had never been difficult to discern.

But a new development... perhaps, unbeknownst to the pretentious pre-teen, his love may be reciprocated. Perhaps Mello in fact did not care for L as any more than an idol.

Whether Mello's sights were set on L or Matt, my plans shall only be altered slightly. For some reason, the thought of L and Light _together_ was not an appealing notion. With my thumb and my forefinger, I clamped 'Light's head. Squeezing it, squeezing it, until with a sickening 'POP' his tiny head imploded.

And as for Mello... I carefully slid the 'Matt' and the 'Mello' puppets off of my fingers and placed them on the carpet, a full arm-span apart. They would have to be separated.

I flicked the demolished 'Light' off of my finger and examined the remaining, pallid puppet. L would stand alone, as it should be. I studied the figure for a moment more, before reaching to the floor to grasp another. I slid a fifth puppet, bleach white, onto the finger next to 'L'

L alone...

Or perhaps not.

L and Near.

L and N.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: So... I have a feeling people will like this chapter -wink wink- In other news... Everyone check out the new poll on my profile! It's about a multi-chap fic that I'm considering writing over the summer. I'd like to know where my audience stands on the matter. Also... has anyone noticed that in all of my fics, L and Light are together, Mello and Matt are, and Near has... no one? Well I decided to- er- remedy this in a one-shot called Unconventional Love. Check it out! Self-pimpage aside, enjoy chapter 19 of A Visit To Wammys House! -throws confetti-**

* * *

Light POV

Four hours and twelve cake breaks have passed, and I can still feel his lips on mine, tingling with a pulsing warmth and vivacity that makes it increasingly difficult to convince myself that I did _not_ like it when he kissed me. Because I didn't.

No matter the fact that his sweet lips made me go weak at the knees, that I couldn't form a coherent thought for a good hour, or that my heart flutters at the mere thought of him. I, Light Yagami, am _not_ attracted in any way to the freaky pallid genius detective that has chained himself to my wrist. Nope. And I have completely logical and sound reasoning to support this fact.

Light Yagami is perfect.

Perfect people are straight.

Using substitution, one would find that Light Yagami is straight.

So it is, in fact, _impossible_ that I could be attracted in any way to the pesky _male _sugar addict.

Unexplainable though, is the distinctive feeling of my heart sinking when I think of L and I _not_ being together. And the way my mind replays our nonconsensual kiss... the memory is tinged with excitement, anxiety, _bliss_. None of that fits into my neat little equation.

That damned man. I snuck a peek of him out of the corner of my eye. There he was, perched on his chair, extended fingers clacking diligently. His face was composed, calm. The man was utterly, infuriatingly stolid. How is it fair that he can continue his work as if nothing had transpired between us, while _I_ am struggling with and obsessing over that stolen kiss? L is supposed to be the symbol for justice, for objectivity. How is _this_ fair? I never asked him to come on to me, and now I'm left suffering from it!

"Light-kun has stopped working again," L's chastising voice held a twinge of amusement. "I believe this is the fifth time in the past hour that his thoughts have consumed him to the point of dropping the facade of work."

"Really now," I mumbled.

"Does Light-kun wish to speak of what irks him?" He tilted his head and brought his thumb to his lips in infuriatingly faux innocence. Damned bastard _knew_ what was bothering me. For all of his preaching on justice, lying seemed to come disturbingly easy to him.

"There's nothing to discus," I snapped.

The worst part about our predicament was that I was even less sure of L's feelings than my own. L's methods were far from conservative. I had a painful, nagging suspicion that L was _using_ me. Perhaps if I, assuming of course that I was Kira, came to love him, I would confess. And then he would have no problem throwing his lover in jail, to face certain death. It would be a relationship built on lies and suspicion.

I groaned and ran my fingers through my silky hair, for once not even minding that I didn't have a mirror on hand to ensure my flawless looks had not been damaged by the action. I don't even know _why_ I'm pondering the validity of his affections towards me. As stated before, I am not attracted to him in any way. Besides, I have a girlfriend! A girlfriend who is mind-blowingly hot by most standards.

_PING_

Well speak of the devil.

"What was that noise?" L inquired.

"It was just an IM from Misa."

"IM...?"

I rolled my eyes. "It stands for Instant Messenger."

"Does email not suffice?"

I ignored the man's alleged ignorance and fixed my gaze onto Misa's message.

_LovelyDiva666: Light! heyyyyy! i miss u! 3_

Brilliance999: Hello, Misa. I miss you too.

_ LovelyDiva666: wen r u coming home?_

I smiled to myself. What a wonderful, normal life I had. Here I was, instant messaging my heart-sick, beautiful girlfriend. I'm lucky to have her.

_LovelyDiva666: HELLO! WHERE DID U GOOOO?_

Of course, the girl is best tolerated when her screeching is in text form.

Brilliance999: I'm still here, baby. I wish I could come home, but it might not be for a while.

"Light-kun, what gave you the impression that our stay would be prolonged?"

I grit my teeth in slightly irrational fury. It was bad enough that he had chained himself to my wrist. Did the accursed insomniac _have_ to soil the few moments of blissful normalcy in my life?

"Don't read my messages," I snapped.

_LovelyDiva666: awwwww! :( but im so lonely w/out u!_

"Is Light-kun suggesting that he should be permitted to conspire with the Second Kira without my knowledge?"

I ignored the repetitious accusation and typed a hurried message back to Misa.

Brilliance999: As am I, my love. I wish you were by my side.

I fought to keep my face composed as I attempted to ignore the small snort of amusement from a certain invasive detective.

_LovelyDiva666: oh Light! me 2! me 2! wen u get back, we will __so__ go on a super romantic date! right?_

I groaned.

Brilliance999: Of course. I can hardly wait.

"Light-kun's words contradict his evident reluctance to fulfill Misa's wish."

"Mind your own business, L," I growled.

_LovelyDiva666: im so excited! but, im also kind of confused, Light. i dont no wat 2 do. u havent told me._

Brilliance999: What are you talking about, Misa? You may do as you please when I'm gone.

_LovelyDiva666: i no but I was talking about something else..._

_ LovelyDiva666:: oh! Misa understands! Ryuuzaki is there! STOP CREEPING ON OUR CONVERSATIONS L! _

I send a twisted smile of vindictive victory to the "creeper" in question.

"Give Amane-san my regards," he drawled.

I bit back a scathing comment and pounded into the keyboard.

Brilliance999: Yes, Misa. The _bastard_ that I am imprisoned by is here. He says hi.

"How kind, Light-kun."

_LovelyDiva666: O.O has Ryuuzaki done something bad 2 u Light? u never swear!_

"Oh I wouldn't refer to it as _bad_."

I turned my blushing face away from the horrifically blunt man, and hunched protectively over my laptop.

Brilliance999: Sorry, hun. He is just particularly irritating today. I've got to go.

_LovelyDiva666: but WHYYYYYYY! this is Ryuuzaki's fault isnt it?_

Another snort of amusement.

Brilliance999: No, Misa. I just have a lot of work to do.

I logged off of AIM without waiting for a response.

After a moment of terse silence, L's soft voice resounded, "Does Light-kun wish to speak with me now?"

I took a deep breath and crossed my arms in a display of grossly uncharacteristic insecurity. "...Yes." I took another quivering breath and began, "What you did was unprofessional and immoral. But besides that, your feelings are not reciprocated, and... we can still be friends."

"We can still be friends," L mused. "I wonder how many times you have uttered such words."

"Don't mock me, L."

"Don't lie, Light-kun," L's tone took on a razor edge of determination. "To me or to yourself."

"To what are you referring?" I bit out, eyes fixed on my idle laptop, away from his incriminating obsidian orbs.

"My feelings _are_ reciprocated."

"Oh, really?" I clenched my fists.

"Light-kun finds me very attractive."

"So sure?"

"97%"

My eyes widened in horror. The last time I had checked, L was only 2% certain I was Kira. And if such minor suspicion could warrant constant flinging of accusations, illegal imprisonment, and _chaining_ me to his wrist... what would L do with _97_%?

"I do believe the temperature is quite warm in here. Don't you agree, Light-kun?"

"I...suppose?" I questioned, severely thrown off by L's especially eccentric train of thought. _What was he planning?_

"This shirt is quite warm," L continued.

"Perhaps you should have more variety in your wardrobe," I huffed.

"Perhaps," L replied nonchalantly. "But for now..."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw an abrupt flash of white. Curiosity squashed my inexorable desire to avert my gaze from L. I discretely peered through my bangs to see what exactly he was up to, and...

My eyes bugged out of my sockets. A current of blood rushed to taint my cheeks as I realized I was incapable of tearing my eyes away. No, I could not muster the willpower to stop ogling L's _bare chest_.

Without deviating his eyes from his laptop, L drawled, "Is there a problem, Light-kun?"

"Y-you t-took your shirt off," I sputtered.

"I am aware of this, Light-kun. It should not be an issue, considering you are _not_ attracted to me. Correct?"

The corner of his lips tugged up into a lopsided smirk, and he lazily rolled his eyes towards me. Despite the fact that _he_ was the one half naked, his leering gaze spoke of arrogance and daring. He was both challenging me and promising his own ultimate victory. Well, I would _not_ give him the satisfaction.

"Yes, L," I quipped.

I feverishly shook my mouse, resurrecting my laptop. Now all I had to do was stay focussed on my work. I need to find Kira. Kira, Kira, Kira. There's much work to be done! I don't have the _time_ to study L's exposed torso that was on display a mere two feet away from me. Nor do I have the _desire_ to note how despite his life of lethargy, he managed to possess small yet prominent muscles and an undeniably sexy torso. Nor even the _inclination_ to admire his clear creamy skin of glowing ivory. And of course, I lacked the _impulse_ to reach out and run my hands over his exquisite body, touching him and caressing him, and..._ Oh my god what's he doing with that cherry?_

L's devilish lips curled around a small, ruby maraschino cherry, sucking it before winding his tongue around the fruit and taking it into his mouth. A moment later, his tongue reemerged. Precariously perched on the tip was the stem, wound into a perfect knot.

Perfect.

Like me.

Like _L._

"Light-kun?" A smile ghosted on his lips.

It was not premeditated. It was not graceful. It resulted in minor injuries. It was wonderful. Somehow, I found myself sprawled out on the floor, twisted and entangled with L's limbs in a slightly uncomfortable and haphazard fashion, crushing my lips to his. L wound his arms around my body and neck before gripping fistfuls of my hair, and separating us with a painful tug.

"What?" I gasped.

"I don't like this."

_WHAT? _"I-I... thought you wanted this?"

Without warning, my body was sent careening through the air once more. This time, my head slammed into the floor, and I had to look _up_ to find L leering at me.

"This is much more agreeable."

"Bastard," I whispered.

L slowly leaned in to press his lips against mine, which I met with feverish desire. And finally, I ran my hands over his defined muscles, reveling in their smooth feeling, baring striking semblance to heated marble. I ran my tongue along his lips, savoring the tangy cherry flavor and eagerly _anticipating_ when... L slowed the frantic pace of his lips, pulling back until his still, soft lips brushed against mine with devastating finality. He leant down towards my ear, and I shuddered at the sensation of his short shallow breaths.

"Light-kun," he breathed.

"Y-yes?"

"I... I... I think it's time for lunch."

"What?"

L ran his tongue along the thin crevice of my ear, sending a shiver of longing coursing through my body. He swiftly leapt off of me, and reached over to where his shirt hung over the back of his chair.

I shakily got to my feet while he tugged the simple garment over his head.

"Well Light-kun," L reached over to straighten my collar. "that was certainly enjoyable. Don't you agree?"

"Y-yes."

L trailed his hand from my collar up my neck and brushed his fingers against my cheek, stilling to cup my face in his hand.

"Then we shall do it again." He leaned in to capture my lips in a final, chaste kiss, before swiftly turning and slouching towards the door. "Coming, Light-kun?"

"Yeah." L smirked at my single syllable answer, and made his way into the hall.

So what have we learned today?

I am gay.

L is incredibly sexy.

L has a very talented tongue.

L is a shameless tease.

L has me wrapped around his finger.

* * *

**AN: Success! It took 19 chapters, but we finally have both L and Light out of ignorance/denial! So, this is the first make-out scene I have ever done. I **_**know**_** it's not incredible or terribly descriptive... but I would love some feed back on it. You likey? Suggestions? Don't worry, this fic is far from over and L and Light's issues are far from resolved. So... review pwease? Thank you!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Matt POV**

I'm pretty good at reading people, much better than Near or Mello. Mello is far to boisterous and _loud_ to allow anyone around him the ability to voice their opinions. Near, of course, is rather quite. He sits and observes and puts every word and minute movement under a microscope to analyze. But just because he is adept at observation doesn't mean he can arrive at the correct conclusion. Near is far too removed from the rest of humanity to understand them. I, on the other hand, am a perfect balance. I have the ability to _see_ people.

I wasn't at all surprised when Mello and I walked in on L and Light. Every time I've seen the two of them, there have been electrical sparks of attraction flashing and crashing between them, visible as the mini mario I was simultaneously controlling. Mello was too preoccupied with his own drama to notice. And Near most likely filed it away without a prayer of understanding. Although Light appears unwilling, I won't be surprised when L introduces him as his boyfriend either.

You see? I can tear people apart at the seems, read their emotions and thoughts, and stitch them back up, traceless as my expert hack jobs.

So, when Mello started flubbing like a fish at the mention of handcuffs, I can't say I was all that surprised.

But when Mello was fighting with Light...

_"He's trapped in his own little world!"_

_ "You shouldn't want to sleep in the same bed as him!"_

_ "You shouldn't wish he thought about you all the time!"_

_ "You shouldn't wish you were a gameboy."_

It seemed as though at a certain point, Mello had stopped talking about L, and started talking about _me_. That's why I was testing him in the first place. Because maybe... _maybe_ I had been wrong. Maybe Mello didn't like L... maybe he was interested in _me_. Still, I can't say I was all that surprised to be proven right. Mello's just my friend. The face he made, the horrified, repulsed, scandalized face he made was a "just a friend" face if I've ever seen one.

"Meeeeello!" I chirped. "Food time!"

However, like any good little genius, I had a backup plan. The way I had devised the test made it entirely natural to phase back into friendship mode, to feign ignorance. As far as Mello knew, asking him his opinion of handcuffs was entirely innocent.

"Wha?" Mello glanced up from his textbook with wide, glossy eyes.

"Earth to Mello! Food time!"

He blinked and shook his head, creating a whirlwind of golden blonde wisps that managed to settle in perfect curls around his face. "Lunch?"

"Yup!" I grabbed my DS and dashed towards the door.

"What's got you so excited?" Mello joined me in the hall at a much more reasonable pace.

"Uh... sloppy joes?" I lied.

Mello quirked an eyebrow but didn't further pursue the topic. In truth, lunch couldn't be over fast enough. Asking Mello about handcuffs had seemed like a foolproof plan. If Mello likes me, great! We'll skip off into a sunset or something. And if he doesn't, everything will go back to normal.

I didn't plan on _hoping_, desperately longing for the former, so much so that it _hurt_ when Mello shot me down. While devising my Mello-test, I had unwittingly conjured up images... rather _pleasant_ images. Images of Mello looking at me lovingly, of Mello kissing me, of Mello smirking at me, of Mello pulling out handcuffs, of Mello without clothes, of me AND Mello without clothes... of Mello and I naked with handcuffs...

God, I didn't _mean_ to start having perverted fantasies! It just sort of happened! And no matter how fast I walk, I am still hyper aware of Mello's presence behind me, tripping to catch up. Of Mello's, normal, friendly, clothed, handcuff-less presence behind me.

"We're here!" I cheered.

"Sloppy joes, huh?" Mello muttered, grabbing a plate. I managed to shovel food onto my plate at a faster rate than Mello could grab chocolate products- a monumental achievement.

I settled down at our usual table, ready to inhale the mass of meat on my plate, when a soft, pointed cough caused me to look up questioningly.

"What do you want?" Mello spat. The girl his spiteful comment was directed at appeared unshaken, her knowing smirk unfaltering.

"Mind if I sit here?" Glue tugged out a chair and sat... or rather _kneeled_ on it without waiting for a response.

Mello scowled and stabbed his chocolate cake. Twice. Glue had always gotten on Mello's nerves. She was older than us- 15- and had been here much longer than Mello or I. She was under the impression that unlike most of the House's resident's, she was entitled to be exempt from Mello's general reign of terror. It soon became true, she was completely unintimidated by the blond fireball. Now matter how hard he glared at her, no matter how loud he screamed, no matter how explicit his threats, she let it roll of her shoulder. When Mello was in Ranting Mode, if it wasn't about Near, it was about Glue.

"What do you want?" Mello repeated.

"Oh, nothing," she beamed, running a hand through her cropped chestnut hair. "Must I _always_ have an ulterior motive?" She dug in the pocket of her baggy, green overalls to remove a small wooden block, which she began to whittle absently. Mello and I waited for her to begin, knowing full well that the brunet _always_ had a hidden agenda. Her crystal blue eyes darted between us, and her smirk became more pronounced, reveling in a hidden secret.

I waited in tense silence, Mello rolled his eyes. Glue's dexterous fingers never slowed, regardless of where her eyes were directed. "So..." she began, evidently satisfied with her artificial drama. "There have been some rumors about you two."

"I don't care what people think about me," Mello replied haughtily.

"Really?" she questioned, unperturbed. "But I'm sure _Matt_ wants to know what people are saying."

"What are people saying?" I echoed.

Mello groaned and shoved a brownie into his mouth. "God, Matt! Your walking right into her trap!" he slurred around his chocolaty paste.

"What trap?" Glue's smile widened, sporting a row of rainbow colored braces.

"Just let her say what she wants to say!" I protested.

"If she ever _gets_ to it!" Mello leaned across the table.

"If you ever _let_ her get to it!" I sneered back.

"It's not _my_ fault!"

"It is partially!"

"Aw!" Glue cooed. "Look at you two! Bickering like an old married couple!"

"We're not old! _You're_ old!" Mello shot back.

"Yes," Glue rolled her eyes. "Fifteen years old is positively _ancient_. And two years is _such_ an age difference!"

"One year," Mello grumbled.

"Hardly. You _just_ turned fourteen, Mello."

"Shut up!"

Glue widened her aqua eyes. "But don't you want to know about the rumors?"

"Just tell us!" Mello roared.

"I'll show you." An eery silence filled the air as Glue's steady chipping finally stilled. She lifted her freshly made woodwork from under the table and dangled it between our faces.

"A heart?" I questioned.

Mello's cheeks faded into a subtle shade of pink. "What exactly are you implying?"

"You." Glue dropped the heart and knife onto the table and grabbed the back of Mello's head.

"HEY!"

"And Matt." She reached out with her other hand and gripped the back of my head.

"Ow," I whimpered as she gave a painful tug.

"_Together_."

In the flash of a second, our heads were smashed together, our _lips_ were smashed together. But as soon as she released us, I tumbled away from Mello, crashing onto the floor.

I opened my eyes to meet a pair of plastic purple platform shoes. _Glue_.

"Glue! The _fuck_?" Mello screeched. I sat up wearily and nearly gagged when I inhaled a warm metallic liquid. _Blood_. "Look!" Mello franticly waved at me. "He's bleeding!"

"Sorry. That worked better in my head." She didn't sound sorry.

"Get the fuck away from me, you imbecile!"

"Sure, sure," she smiled pleasantly and removed another small block from her pocket. "I'll tell everyone it's not true... yet_." _After retrieving her blade from the table, she glided away, chipping away in time to her steady foot falls.

Mello smirked down at me, "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up."

I sucked in a breath to respond, but was cut off by a slew of blood. "Ach!" I coughed. "Bleh, gross..."

He rolled his eyes at my antics and extended a hand, which I grasped gratefully. Before I was fully upright, he tugged me forwards. He dragged me out of the lunch room, away from the scandalized giggles and gasps, the whispered gossip, and the sloppy joe that I didn't particularly want to eat any way. Mello kept his eyes trained ahead, making a beeline for the mens room that lay just outside the caf. I gingerly touched my face, and grimaced at the grotesque slippery feeling on my blood coated fingers.

"Idiot, don't touch it." He whipped open the door to the bathroom, causing a small boy with beach blonde hair to jump to the side with a startled gasp. "Out," Mello growled. The tiny child gave a small 'meep' and tripped out the door in fright.

"Must you terrorize children?"

"Sit," Mello pointed to the counter and sauntered towards the paper towels, confident that I would comply. Which I did.

"Here," Mello handed me a sopping paper towel. "Wipe off your hand." He took another towel and brought it towards my face. "Um, I'll just... um, wipe off the blood then..." He hesitated for a moment, his trademark confidence and arrogance slowly unwinding, before bringing the paper to my chin. I slid my eyes closed, and almost smiled, concentrating on the soothing motion of the cool paper towel against my skin. My eyes fluttered open when the towel brushed my lips.

"It's on your lip," Mello explained, his voice raspy. "My teeth must have cut your lip..." We both blushed deeply at the final utterance, but neither of us shifted our positions. We were locked in place, and I was lost in his electric blue eyes, mere inches from my own. Mello pressed the towel into the injured corner of my lips before running the towel slowly along them, the movement unnecessary, gentle, and wonderful. He brought a quivering hand to my face and cupped my cheek, drawing soft circles on my cheek in time with the towel.

He slowly lowered the towel. "I-I'm done. Feel better?"

I felt better. _Much_ better. With his warm hand caressing my cheek and his shallow breaths mingling with my own, brushing against my lips that still tingled from his feathery touch... I suppose you could say I felt better. But I simply couldn't respond. I couldn't seem to remember how to speak, or even nod.

Luckily, Mello hadn't magically lost his motor abilities. He leaned in an inch, and his lips met with mine. His lips brushed my own, softly, sweetly, and lovingly for only a moment, before pulling away. He studied me for a moment, gazing deeply into my eyes in a way that made my heart thump impossibly faster.

"So..." he said awkwardly. I could only stare back at him, my mouth agape, my face flushed, and my mind whirling. "I'm sorry, Matt. I-I'm sorry I-"

"I love you Mello!" I burst.

Mello's face contorted in pain. "Don't mock me, Matt," he whispered. "I can see you- you didn't like it..."

"Mihael Keehl," I murmured, pulling him into a desperate embrace.

"What are you saying?" Mello clutched me by the shoulders and shoved me away.

"Mihael Keehl," I repeated, "I love you."

He stared at me with an aghast expression before his eyes widened in understanding.

_ "Look, just- just only say it when you mean it, okay? Like, if you have something really serious to say, I'll know because you used my real name... or something."_

_ "Me too."_

_ "You too?"_

_ "I mean only say my name when it's really important."_

A wide, arrogant smirk possessed his face.

"Mello?" I questioned.

"You love me."

I nodded slowly, suddenly weary. I had only told him because I had thought the feeling was mutual. I mean, he had just kissed me. But if he's only going to mock me now... my throat constricted. I'm not sure if I can handle that.

"Matt... Mail Jeevas..." I sucked in a breath. Here it is. The moment of truth. "I-I," his grin twisted into a grimace. "You're bleeding again."

"Oh," I looked down, utterly dejected.

_So now Mello knows I love him, and he doesn't love me. Nice going genius..._

"And..." Mello continued. "I kinda love you too."

* * *

**AN: Omigod! Are they cute, or what? I must admit, there was some verbal squee-ing going on while I was writing this. Matt and Mello are together! ^.^ YAYZ!**

**So, how did you guys like my OC, Glue? I would love some feedback! Should she make a reappearance, or are you sick of her?**

**Thank you once more to all of my loyal readers and reviewers. You guys rock! XD**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I am **_**so sorry**_** for taking so long to update! Stupid life... it just you know... happens. Ah, don't listen to me, my brain is fried. Well, enjoy this new chapter! And YES, Misa has a section! But don't worry, it's incredibly short and funny. Who isn't up for a little Misa bashing? The scary part is, despite the fact that I'm ruthlessly mocking her, she's still IC. Oh, Misa -shakes head- you silly little psychopathic bitch, you. Kay, I'm done. R+R! 3**

* * *

**Misa POV**

"There!" I chirped, clasping my hands together in glee. "Look, Rem, look!" I excitedly hopped in place pointing eagerly to my lovely concoction.

"Yes, Misa?" Rem floated diligently to my bedside. "What is this?"

"_What is this_?" I repeated in disbelief. How could she not recognize my masterpiece! Before me stood the fruits of my labor, a perfectly sculpted and exact life-sized replica of my boyfriend! "It's Light!"

"Is it?" she mused. "And what exactly is the purpose of this figure? I believe I have seen a similar device used to-"

"Well," I cut off her boring and confusing speech, "it's really just so I can have him here with me. I-I just miss him so much..." my voice wavered.

"Misa..." Rem, despite her good intentions, hadn't the faintest idea how to console me.

But that was what Light-doll was for, wasn't it? I tightly wound my arms around his waist and wiped my brimming tears against his soft, buttoned shirt. I eagerly sucked in a deep, soothing breath. He even _smelled_ like Light... I may have snagged a bottle of his cologne from his drawer...

"He doesn't hug back..." I whispered, "but Light hardly does that anyhow, so there's really no difference. See?" I sniffed. "All better! Thank you, Light!" I gave him a peck on the cheek, pointedly ignoring the feeling of cold, unfeeling masking tape on my lips.

_If I pretend it's Light... It __is__ Light._

"Misa?"

"Yes, Rem?" I sighed, lost in Light-dolls lovely sepia eyes... that were really just an enlarged version of his yearbook picture...

"What are you going to do about Mikami? I wouldn't care one way or the other, but he's been harassing you lately."

"Stupid Mikami," I grumbled. "If I had a Death Note on me, I'd kill him."

"Weren't you just saying yesterday how his help has been invaluable?"

"I guess..." I floundered, not really wanting to admit I didn't know what 'invaluable' meant. "But he keeps insisting on 'Kami-sama! I will only take orders from Kami-sama!' Well he's not here right now, Mikami!" I screeched, crashing onto my silken back comforter, and dragging Light-doll with me. "And..." I pressed my face into his chest, which nearly collapsed under the pressure. Not strong like _my_ Light-chan... "I don't know if he ever _will_ be..." I choked.

"If he does not return, perhaps we can _make_ him return," Rem's voice rose to a tone of uncharacteristic interest.

"I just don't know what to do," I whispered. "He always tells me what to do!" I wailed, futilely digging my nails into the horribly unresponsive Light-doll.

"Blackmail," Rem muttered.

"Blackmail?" I repeated in bewilderment. "Oh, that's when you make someone do something or else, right?"

Rem nodded solemnly before floating back to her corner of the room.

Blackmail, huh? I left the slightly deflated Light-doll on the bed to dig my purple 'Mikami' cell out of my Gucci bag. A twisted smile broke over my lips. I'll _make_ Light come home...

**Light POV**

I, Light Yagami, have accepted the fact that I'm a hypocrite. It's L's fault. _Everything_ is L's fault. Before him, I used to scorn the flocks of girls that swarmed me at school, that wrote me poetry, that sent me valentines, that on more than one occasion _literally_ threw themselves at me. They all told me I was the center of their universe, that their every thought revolved around me. And now... _I'm_ the lovesick teenaged girl!

I'm not exactly sure when it began, when everything I said or thought seemed be reflected through an ominous pair of wide, owlish eyes. No train of thought is safe from interference.

Wow, my hair looks even more lovely and alluring than yesterday! _I wonder what L thinks of my hair..._

Damn, Kira. If only we could catch the bastard, I'd be free of suspicion. _And free of L..._

I'm hungry. _When ever L's hungry, he eats cake. Probably even when he's not_...

And those are just mundane, passing thoughts! But at times like this, late at night, when gazing into the darkness with wide, blinded eyes, trying in vain to block out the crunching and clacking and submit to the easy blissful land of unconsciousness, it's as if my mind has been devoured by the insomniac. Devoured like a big, plump, moist, delectable sponge cake topped with whipped cream and strawberry goo, and perhaps even a shiny little maraschino cherry...

I blushed at the thought. This afternoon... that was what had sent me over the edge. I gnawed my lip in frustration. How is it that I, Light Yagami, revered for my tantalizing good looks and almost godly seductiveness, managed to be captured and rendered helpless by a tiny fruit? A tiny fruit that was being twisted, caressed, and fondled by a glistening pink muscle whose skill could arguably put my own to shame. No, scratch that... could arguably _rival_ my own. After all, I'm pretty good myself. Pretty _amazing_.

"Light-kun? Are you still awake?" the clacking stopped.

"Yes." I was suddenly grateful for the darkness that so aptly hid the unruly fluctuating color of my cheeks. I couldn't shake the feeling that the man had somehow heard me internally monologue-ing about his tongue.

"I was just instant messaging Watari, and-"

"Wait," I muttered slowly, lazily clawing the sheets until I my body was flopped in position with some semblance to sitting. "_You _got an IM screen-name?"

"Yes, Light-kun. I recently decided that as the most intelligent man on the Earth, I should be up to date with all of the newest technology. It is actually quite useful."

I snorted lightly. "Thanks for reminding me of your astounding intelligence. It seems I had forgotten."

"You're welcome."

I rolled my eyes and shuffled back under the covers. "So, if you're just going to brag about how smart you are, I'm going back to bed."

"Wait, Light-kun!" I unleashed a small yelp when I felt a cool hand grip my arm. He instantly retracted his hand. "I-I'm sorry."

"No, it's just the dark..."

"I see."

"And then you-"

"Do you want the light on?"

"What?"

"The light."

"Me?"

"No, the light."

"I'm sorry."

"Quite alright." I blinked against the suddenly blinding light, and allowed my eyes to adjust to see...

"Ah!" I unleashed a girlish yelp for the second time in under a minute. My eyes slowly registered two wide charcoal orbs, mere inches from my own.

"I apologize, Light-kun," he murmured, slowly retracting into his usual perch by my side. "The lamp is on your side of the bed so I-"

"It's alright." I shuffled awkwardly. It had been like this all day, ever since our... our kiss. The consensual one that is. Our day had been bloated with long bouts of silence and dabbled with hurried snips of conversation. I had to wonder if he was feeling the tension too, or if it was only me. Is it my own anxiety and insecure musings that are mangling our interactions?

"What Watari said..." I prompted hesitantly.

"Watari recently informed me of a pivotal event in the case," L continued, as if we _hadn't_ just been staring at each other in an elongated moment of perpetual awkwardness. "It appears as though we are being blackmailed."

My eyes widened. Blackmailed? And what did he mean by 'we?'

"Excluding myself, all of the members of the Task Force are in grave danger," he replied to my unspoken question.

"How are they blackmailing us?"

"A recent victim wrote a rather disturbing note before dying." L tilted the laptop towards me. Shown was a dingy, bleak prison cell, distinguishable only by the dark crimson stains on the wall. _Blood_. My stomach gave a sickening flip, and I carefully swallowed my repulsion. Despite my training in detective work, scenes of blood and gore had always deeply disturbed me. The franticly scrawled, dying message read:

_To L:_

_ You and the colleague(s) you are with must leave England and return to Japan. If you refuse, there will be serious repercussions. I know the names of your task force. First name Soichiro, last name Yagami, is an example of one. I will kill him if you do not comply. Do not doubt that I also know the names and faces of the others, including his son. Return to Japan._

"This can't be right," I breathed. "Kira would never be so careless! He is imparting significant incriminating information! L?" my voice rose in desperation. "L!" I franticly grasped his white shirt. It dawned on me that it was unfair to unleash my anger, my _fear_ on him. My heart pounded, resounding in my skull like a rhythmic and ominous tribal drum.

Foolish. It's truly foolish that I should be afraid. After all, it's not as if our lives hadn't already been mixed in with the chips in this deadly game of poker. My fathers life, L's life, my life, all of our lives had always been at risk. But this steady trickle of logic pooling in the back of my mind did not change the fact that Kira had my father's name. Whether or not further knowledge is a bluff, _Kira has my father's name_. My dad could die at any instant, any moment.

I clamped on my lip and twisted my head away from L's incriminating stare. L's not scared, not at all. The man is as collected and infuriatingly stolid as ever. An irrational pang of jealousy rippled in my gut.

_Why can't I do that? Foolish emotional reactions accomplish nothing._

My thoughts flickered back to L and our previous... _interaction_. Speaking of foolish unproductive emotions...

"Light-kun, do not worry," L soothed, resting a gentle hand on my sagged shoulder, Despite myself, I gravitated towards his warm tranquility, leaning slowly into him until he wound two strong arms around me in a comfortable and refreshing embrace. It's odd... I had always been rather indifferent to physical touch. It generally didn't disturb me, and I begrudgingly withstood clinging girls and motherly squeezes with quiet tolerance. But now, I _craved_ his touch, _needed_ his arms around me.

"We're leaving tomorrow, Light-kun."

"N-no, you have to stay here. You can't give in to Kira. It must be a trap! How will he corner us? How does he know we're in England? How does he know our names? M-my dad! Why does he-"

L silenced me, covering my franticly jabbering lips with his own. He pressed into me with astounding intensity, forcibly controlling my mouth with a wave of sweet, soothing energy. The very contradiction of the action was enthralling. Within seconds, I melted against his strong, caressing lips. My hazed mind distantly noted with a touch of mortification that the only thing keeping me from sinking into an unattractive heap of jelly was the powerful support of L's delicately muscled arms. L slowly pulled away, grazing his teeth teasingly against my lower lip. I swallowed a tiny whimper of desire.

"There," L breathed, his ragged breath no where near as effected as my own frenzied heaves. "Are you calm, Light-kun?"

I nodded slowly, not entirely trusting of my vocal abilities at the moment. L gazed down at me, a soft and unmistakably tender gleam breaking the neutrality of his warm obsidian eyes.

"Sleep, Light-kun," he whispered. I gratefully complied, burring my face deep into his soft cotton shirt. "We'll leave tomorrow."

Despite everything, a small blissful smile settled over my lips as I drifted into a dreamless slumber.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Hello everyone! An entire chapter dedicated to everyone's favorite little creeper headed your way! You may find this VERY familiar. You see, this is Near's perspective on something that already happened, so on the timeline, this is before L and Light were being cute and fluffy in bed. (that wasn't supposed to sound perverted btw).**

**_IMPORTANT PLEASE READ_: For reference, it might help to refresh on the events of the end of chapter 20- when Matt and Mello are being adorable in the bathroom.**

**So yes this chapter is a bit redundant and barely moves the plot- more like kinda kicks it and does a happy dance when it scoots forward a centimeter- but I couldn't resist! This chapter was amusing to write. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Near POV**

I ran my finger along the light etchings on the wall of the bathroom stall. Shakespearian quotes, detailed drawings, complicated algorithms, poetry... the walls of this stall had been mildly intriguing to read the first time. Of course, after visiting this stall every day during lunch hour, the permanent fixations now seemed to be more affective at destroying the perfection of the white formica than mental stimulation. I rolled my eyes to the ceiling, consulting my mental clock. Approximately twenty two minutes have passed since the beginning of lunch. Due to his newly acquired limp, it should take Roger twelve minutes longer than usual to inspect each room to ensure that none of the children had skipped lunch. Nine minutes to go then.

I sighed and clutched my leg closer to me, careful not to rattle the ceramic toilet seat. Perhaps I should devise a better method to avoid human interaction. I once wore a sign around my neck to lunch warning the other students to stay away. Unfortunately, that only succeeded in instigating conversation six minutes earlier than usual, thus earning me six minutes longer of puzzle-less solitude.

The time spent here could be made more bearable if I stored a puzzle or an action figure here. But how to protect my beloved belongings from the nightly janitor?

My head lolled to the side in utter boredom. Eight minutes.

_SLAM_

My ears pricked at the sudden noise. Someone had entered the bathroom with unusual force.

"Out," a voice growled.

My eyes widened minutely. Had I been discovered?

A tiny 'meep' and a hurried scuffle. The door closed once more, this time with a regular clicking noise. I inferred that the comment had been directed towards another child, most likely inferior to the boy that had so explosively entered.

"Must you terrorize children?" Another voice. So there were two mysterious boys in the bathroom.

"Sit," the first voice commanded. The voices, both of them, sounded disturbingly familiar. Of course, this fact in itself was not surprising. I had heard the voice of every child in the orphanage at least once. What _was_ disconcerting was the fact that my genius mind could not immediately place the voices to names and faces.

What could be the cause of this phenomena, the cause of this _average_ mental response? I ran the dialogue over in my head once more. The voices sounded rather... strained. The conversation was short and awkward. Therefore, I was incapable of matching their voices due to the unnatural resonance of their voices.

I fought the urge to peer over the top of the stall to view the answer to my dilemma. No, that would be cheating. These two prodigies... they will be my game, my puzzle.

"Here... Wipe off your hand."

Let's review my collected puzzle pieces.

Two boys enter with a slam of the door, completely disregarding the possible damage to both the door and the wall.

_Violent, Careless_

Boy #1 forcibly commands an inferior to leave a public bathroom. The other child scurries out without protest.

_Boy #1: Intimidating_

Boy #2 is unsurprised and blase in regard to his companion's actions.

_Boy #2: Laid back, a close friend_

Boy #1 commands Boy #2 to sit. There is no protest or further discussion. It can be assumed with reliable certainty that Boy #2 complied without complaint.

_Boy #1 is commanding and demanding of Boy #2, yet the more docile boy does not mind._

"Um, I'll just... um, wipe off the blood then..." Boy #1 continued awkwardly.

Of course! I carefully stood on the seat of the toilet, wobbling only slightly, and curled my fingers over the top of the stall. I shifted my weight to the balls of my bare feet, and peered over to find... just as I suspected. None other that Matt and Mello.

They were in a rather... intimate position. Matt was perched on the edge of the counter, appearing exactly as uncomfortable as his voice had betrayed. Mello hovered over him, holding a sodden paper towel centimeters from Matt's blood smeared face. I wondered briefly what misfortune had befallen the young teen, but quickly concluded that I didn't care.

Mello visibly gulped and touched the paper to his friend's chin. The scene was utterly ridiculous. The two boys were geniuses. True, their intelligence didn't match my own, but they should be able to manage cleaning off a small cut without such superfluous anxiety. In fact, Mello's very presence was entirely unnecessary. Matt could have wiped the wound clean himself much more efficiently then Mello's slow strokes.

Matt's eyelids fluttered shut, and a blissful expression replaced his anxious gait, as if he were thoroughly _enjoying_ the fact that Mello was washing blood off his face. If I were in such a situation (which I wouldn't be due to the fact that I am fully capable of cleaning myself) I would never once let my guard down while Mello held power over my injured body. But of course, friends _trusted_ each other. Foolish. Trust is deadly.

A look of indecision possessed Mello's features, which only appeared to increase his unfounded nerves. He took a deep breath, and touched the towel to his friend's lips. Matt's eyes snapped open.

"It's on your lip," Mello tried to explain. "My teeth must have cut your lip..."

Both of their faces faded into deep red hues, and they averted their eyes. Ah, I see. Mello and Matt were somehow put into a compromising position, and Mello accidently cut Matt's lip with his teeth, hence the blood. I almost smiled. For two humans who may or may not hold romantic feelings for one another, they should be in great discomfort. The notion brought me a flicker of twisted elation. Mello's weak emotions were causing him inner turmoil. Weak, foolish Mello...

The two were frozen in place, staring deeply, sickeningly, into eachother's eyes. The blood was fully removed from Matt's face, and yet Mello did not stop his treatment. He ran the paper towel along Matt's lips again and again, even in places were the blood had never touched. Mello was too trapped by his idiocy to realize his task was complete! I scoffed. How stupid he would feel when he realized how unnecessary his actions were.

He slowly rose his hand which I could see, even from my position, was trembling, and brought it to Matt's face, cupping his cheek. His thumb thrummed a steady motion on the other boy's cheek. Now this was getting disturbing. Mello dropped the crimson towel.

"I-I'm done. Feel better?"

I felt slightly disappointed. Although Mello's cheeks were tinged a faint pink, I could tell his mortification was not born of his own idiocy.

Matt's eyes widened, but other than that, he sat perfectly still. Was the boy deaf? Mello had just asked him a question!

Then, Mello did the unthinkable. He kissed Matt. Mello _kissed_ Matt! There was a seventy percent possibility that Matt and Mello shared mutual affection, but for them to become... intimate... so soon exceeded my calculations. I had thought it would take Mello a significant amount of time to come to terms with his feelings, let alone act on them. Then again, Mello had always been impulsive.

I ducked my head down, not particularly keen on watching the two supposed geniuses lip lock. First L, and now Mello and Matt? Why was everyone making such poor, primal, disgusting decisions?

"So..." I heard Mello mumble rather awkwardly. After a moment of tense silence, "I'm sorry, Matt. I-I'm sorry I-"

"I love you Mello!" Matt exclaimed. I shook my head in disapproval. I had always thought that Matt was the more level-headed of the two.

"Don't mock me, Matt," Mello whispered. "I can see you- you didn't like it..." It seems I overestimated Mello's intelligence.

"Mihael Keehl." I twisted a lock of hair around my finger. Who is Mihael Keehl?

"What are you saying?" Exactly my sentiment, Mello.

"Mihael Keehl," Matt repeated, "I love you." Perhaps this was some sort of code. I've read that twins often develop a fragmented original language. Matt and Mello spend so much time together, they may be mentally as in sync with each other in a similar way.

"Mello?" Matt asked.

"You love me." I rolled my eyes. Pardon the language, but no shit Sherlock.

"Matt... Mail Jeevas..." Hm... another random name. "I-I... You're bleeding again."

"Oh," Matt's voice sounded utterly dejected. I suppose he has every right to feel disappointment. I believe Mello missed the opportunity to say 'I love you too.' This is why love is a terrible emotion. It is painful, and far more fatal than trust.

"And..." Mello continued. "I kinda love you too."

I almost made a noise of disappointment. I _wanted_ Matt's little heart to be crushed. Perhaps then he'd recognize the folly of his ways.

A soft click alerted me that the two brainless love birds had exited the bathroom. I waited forty seconds before hopping off the toilet and following.

That night (or rather morning as it was approximately 2:15 AM) I returned to my room after a long afternoon and evening in the library satiated with lego structures and denial. I had waited long enough. Mello and Matt's new relationship status had disrupted the partially formed plans I had previously harbored, but I must force myself to move forwards, start from scratch. I wrapped my finger delicately around the doorknob, preparing for hours of devious calculation and thought, and swung the door open.

To my astonishment, I found that my room wasn't precisely as I had left it. No, for when I left for classes there certainly hadn't been a bloated white duffle and a deflated one by its side in the middle of the floor. A chill crept up my spine, and I swiftly darted my eyes around the room, immediately on edge. I crouched down and rolled to the balls of my feet as I have observed L do many times and furtively moved towards the central obstruction, darting swiftly and surely in a manor that wasn't quite a crawl, but couldn't quite be classified as a spring.

I resisted the urge to claw at my crawling skin and pound at my chest in a vain attempt to beat my sporadic heartbeat into submission. Logically, I knew that there was only a 3% probability that someone other than a trusted Wammy employee had infiltrated my territory. Still, I couldn't shake the feeling of inbred paranoia and _violation. _I felt exposed, defiled, and dirty. How _dare_ some inferior being invade my space?

I scanned the bag and found a neatly placed note resting atop it.

_Near-_

_ I apologize for invading your privacy, but L has ordered me to prepare yourself, Mello, and Matt for departure at six AM. For fear you would not return to your room in time, (which I hope you realize is strictly forbidden) I took the liberty of packing your necessities in this bag. There is another here for you to pack with other items if you so choose. Please report to the front lobby at five fifty seven AM. Do not alert the other students._

_ -Roger_

I allowed to relax, but only slightly. There was still a possibility that an intelligent criminal planted this note as a ruse. Like L, I will always remain alert.

I began to cautiously gather my toys, puzzles, and legos.

I wonder where we are going? And for how long?

* * *

**AN: So, moral of the story... Near's a creep and Matt, Mello, and Near are all going to Japan with L and Light! Next chapter should be more lighthearted. Fun on the plane!**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: I have no excuse. I am just a terrible person. I know I haven't updated in a LONG time... longer than ever before! To be honest, I think this whole summer will be a season of slow updates. I had no idea! I thought that with no school, I would have more time... how is it possible I have LESS. -sigh- Well, at least I'm giving you SOMETHING right? RIGHT?**

**

* * *

L POV**

"I'm tired!" Light whined, stumbling behind me as I all but dragged him through the airport lobby. I cast a glance back at the troubled teen, snarky orders and rebukes at the tip of my tongue, only to turn away and slightly lesson the pace of our hasty departure. Though it pains me to admit it, even within the confines of my own mind, Light could have used some more sleep last night. I believe he was unconscious for just over three hours, and while this would be an egregious waste of time for me, Light's body needed more rest. This was more than his usual mindless, petty complaints. It didn't take a genius to know that Light was at his breaking point, both physically and emotionally.

His usually pristine hair was slightly duller than usual, and arranged in a haphazard disarray, his tawny skin seemed drained of color, he misbuttoned his shirt, his collar was partially popped, and his pants were wrinkled. Unforgivable atrocities in Light's book. I had half a mind to snap a picture of him and present it to him on one of his better days. I internally smirked at the thought. That would prove to be amusing. But alas, I cannot quite find it in myself to be so vindictive at the moment. Not when Light was sleep deprived, sick with worry for his father, and chained to me at a public airport. The very sight of him so distraught twisted my stomach with vicarious grief. With the exception of the handcuffs. His mortification is amusing.

"RYUUZAKI!" I almost forgot to turn my head in acknowledgement to the alias. Although, this action proved to be unnecessary when the owner of the voice collided with my chest.

"Ryuuzaki, Ryuuzaki, Ryuuzaki!" After regaining my composure, I instinctively turned to Light to snap at him for his smug gait, only to find him just as dead to the world as before. Worrying.

"RYUUZAKI!"

"_Yes_, Mello?" I didn't even attempt to hide the vexation in my voice.

This was deemed a wasted effort, as the jubilant blonde continued to bounce around me, ignorant to my irritation. "WE'RE GOING TO JAPAN!"

"Yes, Mello. I am the one who arranged the excursion. I am aware where we are going."

"Sorry!" Matt gasped, staggering after his sprint. "I'm so sorry, L! I tried to stop him!"

I suppressed an eye-roll, not particularly in the mood for the duo's antics. "What did Mello do this time?"

"HEY!" The blonde in question cried.

"We went to Dunkin Donuts and... and... he just downed five large Dunkichinos!"

I took another look at the young chocoholic, who had apparently just consumed an unprecedented amount of a coffee chocolate mixture. Even for Mello, this level of caffeine seemed a bit too much to handle. The young teen had graduated from his hopping and now stood still, wide-eyed, and visibly quivering.

"Boys, I told you to entertain yourselves until Light-kun and myself had checked in the luggage," I lectured.

Matt shrugged. "Gave it my best shot," he replied in a tone that clearly indicated that he had not, in fact, given it his 'best shot,' and on top of that didn't care enough to hide this fact from me.

Mello suddenly plopped onto the floor, much like a spoiled child preparing to throw a loud and humiliating tantrum. "But _Ryuuzaki_!" He wailed. On second thought... Mello _is_ a spoiled child preparing to throw a loud and humiliating tantrum.

"Sorry," Matt apologized once more. "He reverts to the state of a three year old when he has too much sugar and caffeine."

"SHUT UP MATT!" Mello screamed in an unnaturally high voice, and weakly banged his fists against his friend's leg. "Ryuuzaki!" Mello snapped his head up towards me not two seconds later.

He appeared to have the attention span of a goldfish. Or perhaps less, considering goldfish have an attention span of approximately three seconds...

"Why did you have to send Matt and me off when Near gets to stay here?" He pointed an accusing finger at the small white haired child currently constructing a building consisting of our luggage.

"Matt and _I_," Light instinctively chimed in. "Sugar intake is no excuse for bad grammar."

Mello sprung up, looking positively livid. "How _dare_ you insult my intelligence you stupid-ass Japanese Ken doll! My grammar isn't _bad_, it's hindered! HINDERED!" He screamed, attracting many curious and slightly frightened glances and whispers. He once again turned to his best friend. "Right, Matt?" He whined.

Instead of answering, Matt shook his head in bemusement and grabbed the hyper one's wrist. He tugged him back into the throng of random travelers, calling over his shoulder, "We'll meet you at security in fifteen!"

After watching the duo clumsily scurry off, I turned back towards Light, who appeared, once again, to be engrossed in his own thoughts.

"Light-kun?" I questioned.

"Hm?" He jumped slightly.

"I will need to ask you not to insult Mello so freely, especially when his mental capacities are impaired."

"I can't help correcting his stupidity," he mumbled, returning his forlorn gaze to the floor. I frowned. Light was clearly in distress, and it was losing it's tinge of humor rapidly. I want to help him... but I'm doing all I can. The best thing to do right now is ensuring our safety by going back to Japan.

"Next!" An obnoxiously chipper voice called.

"Near, we will have to deconstruct your tower."

"Almost done..." He muttered.

"_Next_!" The voice called again, this time strained in it's good humor.

"Near..." I warned.

"I am incapable of lifting this bag that high," he lamented.

"Or for God's sake!" Light snapped. He grabbed a bag at random, effectively sending Near's hard work toppling, and marched up to the counter.

**Mello POV**

After half a lifetime of friendship, Matt still hadn't realized that coffee and chocolate doesn't actually get me hyper. Genius my ass.

"Mello!" He called in exasperation. "I'm tired! Stop running around!"

I internally smirked and bounced in place. "Aw! Matty! You're no fun!"

His cheeks swirled a deep rosy color at the sound of his nickname. Heh.

"We should go back now, Mello."

"Dunwanna!" I cried.

"Well _I'm_ going to Japan!" He bluffed, crossing his arms dramatically. "Bye, Mello!" He swirled around and took two long strides.

"No!" I wailed, throwing my arms around him from behind.

He released a 'meep' of surprise and stumbled forwards, unable to accommodate my added weight. "U-uh, M-Mels," he stammered rather incoherently. I crept one arm up his torso and artfully brushed his wild hair away from his ears. Yup. His ears were flaming red. I allowed a wide toothy grin to stretch across my face. After all, Matt couldn't see me.

I leant forward slowly, until my lips hovered centimeters from his beet-red ear, and whispered, "Let's stay here, Matty. Just you and me..."

A shudder racked through his body. This was _so_ much fun! Matt's already outlandish level of patience miraculously doubled whenever I ingested a significant level of caffeine.

"B-but... I-I... Japan. W-we're goin' to Japan," he choked out.

I can't say I remember when I began this practice, or how such a thing as feigning hyper-ness would ever occur without some masterful plan.

"Mels?" he squealed. Yes. _Squealed_.

This game seemed to get more interesting every time I played.

"WE'RE GOING TO JAPAN!" I bellowed in his ear, before sprinting towards security.

I stole a fleeting glance behind me to find, as predicted, a flustered Matt standing frozen in the middle of the bustling airport, his mind, body, and soul focused entirely on _me_. For someone as skilled at multitasking as Matt, that's a lot of attention.

I don't know how I first came up with this brilliant stunt, but I can't say I'm surprised. I _am_ a fucking genius.

**Near POV**

I cannot say I am astounded at Matt and Mello's failure to arrive at security by the appointed time.

"Don't worry," L assured the despicable Japanese gay man and I, "I gave Matt and Mello their tickets in advance."

The fact that L had also predicted this eventuality sent a thrill down my spine.

"Excuse me," a large woman in a blue uniform dared to hold her chubby hand before L's face. "You will have to remove the handcuffs, sirs."

"I _told_ you," the manicured man hissed. I fought to maintain my impassive gait. How _dare_ these people disrespect L.

"I apologize, Ma'am," L's smooth tone held a barely detectable twinge of mockery. "But we cannot find the keys."

Although I myself was permitted to, I refrained from drudging through the metal detector, struck by childish, star-struck curiosity. The spontaneity of L's mind is a puzzle in itself, but the utter absurdity of his exploits and his ability to utilize logic in illogical circumstances is more than just an intricate puzzle. It's... appealing, and, dare I say... _attractive_. In the manner in which a proton may attract an electron, of course.

The woman wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I am afraid I cannot allow you to pass through security," she snapped.

To the untrained eye, L's owlish eyes seemed to be rolling in a natural and random manner. However, his eyes flickered three times to a certain point in the line behind us, indicating that he had been scanning the crowd for recourses, and had evidently found one. I turned to see if I could mimic the action.

The security line was full of impatient spectators. Business men tapping their feet in exasperation and groaning into their Blackberries and wide eyed parents shielding their children with poorly masked repulsion and condemnation were the most common patrons. However, one stood out. A petite woman watched the scene with keen interest and remarkable patience. Her hair was clumped into dreadlocks- an odd style for a Caucasian, and she sported an outdated frumpy outfit, consisting of clashing fabrics and patterns that vaguely resembled a rainbow. Despite her unimpressive attire, she held an air of quiet dignity, accentuated by her designer bag, her briefcase, and the blackberry dangling from her fingertips.

"You are not allowing this man to return home, nor are you allowing myself, an English, honest, paying customer to use your services," L addressed the security guard, though he angled himself slightly towards the peculiar woman. "And this is because of the style in which we travel. Correct?"

"Yes."

"Because you do not approve of such behavior?"

"Sir, the line needs to continue moving. If you'll please step aside-"

"How, do you suggest, we reach our destination?"

"If you would return _without_ the ha-"

"_If_-" L cut her off, "we return, appearing to be what you consider 'acceptable,' you will grant us admittance. I understand," L allowed his face to visibly fall. "we have faced such challenges before..."

"This is disgusting!" a high soprano joined the argument. I didn't need to rotate my head twenty three degrees to the right to know both that it was the previously noted odd female spectator who had spoken, and that L had predicted this eventuality. "I refuse to stand here while you discriminate against others! What century is this?" She turned to address the crowd, who responded with ill-humored grumbles and snorts of repugnance. "You have a responsibility as a representative of the English government to accommodate the needs of theses two men."

"Ma'am..." the guard sighed, clearly at her last straw.

"I am the president of the British Board of Equality, and I demand you allow these men passage!"

My eyes widened and I inclined my head towards L imploringly. Was it possible that there is a hole in my knowledge of the world and of this nation? The slight twitch in the corner of L's mouth reassured me that such a thing was impossible. The woman happened to be quite resourceful.

The security guard was not as quick to recognize the bluff. "I-I apologize sirs, you may go right ahead."

L nodded and slouched through the electronic doorway, dragging a stunned and beat-red Light along with him. I trailed along behind, unnoticed by all.

"W-why?" Light croaked, unrecovered from his mortification.

L shrugged. "It amused me."

* * *

**AN: I feel the need to apologize again. Both for the horribly long wait... and for the dissapointing chapter. :( I did the best I could! I'm actually REALLY depressed about this story now, which is ironic considering how happy and fluffy it is. I'm losing inspiration! I could REALLY use some reviews to give me a spark! Does anyone have any ideas for what Mello and Matt are up to? How about what will happen on the plane? Also, how did you guys like the shorter sections? I'm trying to mix things up a bit. :) I'd love your suggestions! ^^**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Yes, I am aware my chapters are becoming shorter and less frequent, but hey, I figure it's better than longer and MORE infrequent! All things considered, I still update far faster than the majority of authors on here, so yay me? -hopeful look- So... enjoy! Oh! And thank you to ChaseChippy and landshark3509 for there marvelous ideas! If you don't see your suggestion here, never fear! The plane ride is FAR from over! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Matt POV**

I never thought there could ever be such a thing as too much Mello. Never. Whether he was ranting about nonsensical things, failing at my video games, causing mischief, being a general smartass, or... doing things along the lines of what had happened in the bathroom... Mello has always been an endless source of entertainment. His spontaneity and eccentricity had always been thrilling, but at times like these...

"MATT! I'm tired! Carry me!"

...it went a bit to far.

"Mello," I sighed, thoroughly worn down by the supposed genius' antics, "chill out. We need to find L and the others and-" I wasn't given the opportunity to finish as Mello, in effect, glomped me. "Ah!" I cried out, as the violent boy an inch taller than I sent me toppling to the ground.

"Why not Matt?" He questioned innocently, from his not-so innocent perch on my stomach. Before I had a chance to retort, I was once again coaxed into silence as Mello leant down, suspending his lips just above my own. "I thought you _loved_ me?"

I wasn't surprised when heat rushed into my face for the seventh time in about twenty minutes. Was it just me, or was Mello a bit more... er... _intimate_ than he had been the last time he'd gotten dangerously sugar high? "Yeah." My voice managed to crack on the single syllable.

"Then-"

"MELLO! MATT!"

"Don't yell at the children, Light-kun."

Mello was ripped from my no-longer-unwilling grasp. Mello struggled to his feet and whirred around to face the intruder. "Get your fucking hands _off_ me, Light-bulb."

"Real original," he snarled. "What were you two _doing_ on the floor, anyway?"

"I never ask Light-kun, and I suggest you refrain from inquiring as well," L murmured, his lazy words slicing the rapidly building tension in the air.

I blinked in confusion. What did L mean by 'never?' It was only yesterday that we... um... kissed and stuff... My lingering blush deepened back into a bright crimson hue at the very thought. I looked up to Mello, wondering if his thoughts aligned with mine. From the looks of his own slightly puzzled expression, he too did not understand the statement. And from the flash of understanding in his eyes, swiftly melding into a knowing, condescending gleam, accompanied by a traditional Mello smirk, he also had surmised where my thoughts had wandered.

"Please remove yourself from the floor, Matt. We are about to miss our flight."

"WHAT?" Light's hands flew up in exasperation. "If you had _told_ me about this trip, I'd have planned it much more efficiently! Are you really saying you had us dropped off here a mere hour before boarding?"

"An hour before take-off, actually. I assure you, it will all work out."

"How can you be so certain?"

"I am..." L's marble eyes shifted furtively from side to side. "...who I am." He accompanied the statement with a mysterious wave of his un-cuffed hand.

"I don't reason with faulty logic," Light replied haughtily.

"Then we are agreed."

"We most certainly are no-"

"Cease your squabbling, the plane is taking off shortly," a soft voice droned. I scrambled up and peered around L to find that a certain bleach-skinned recluse had been clinging to the back of L's shirt the entire time.

...Creepy.

Without a further word, the five of us dashed to our terminal, our running forms as awkward as our wardrobe choices.

Wouldn't it be ironic if five boys, all with IQs above 170 failed at the simple task of catching an airplane?

**L POV**

An unforeseen complication.

"Sirs, _please_ take your seats!" a mousy flight attendant begged.

Despite the fact there was only a .087% chance I had been mistaken, I reread the two remaining tickets- the ones that had survived the eager snatching of my three young proteges.

"As if my life couldn't get any worse," Light's quiet words were bloated with melodrama that was mostly uncalled for.

"I had surmised that 11-C and 11-D would be adjacent," I told the small flight attendant.

"Well... they are," I refrained from wincing at her high, grating voice. "The isle won't get in the way too often."

"Just sit, L, she'll see for herself."

I obliged with a shrug and plopped into my seat just as Light glided into his.

"O-oh," her muddy brown eyes widened at the sight of the chain stretched across the isle, and an unattractive blush discolored her cheeks. "U-um I see why you- you- um... I'll go check with... someone about... something," she made out before franticly retreating, tripping over her own feet along the way.

I grinned to myself, highly amused by her not entirely incorrect suppositions and even more so by her response. I turned to gouge Light's reaction.

"I," _thud. _"hate," _thud. _"my," _thud._ "life," _thud_.

Light was repeatedly throwing his head into the cushioned seat in front of him. This action had no detrimental affect on Light's head due to the cushion and his lack of force, and thus was solely for dramatic effect. Somehow, I am unsurprised.

I smiled at the agitated boy fondly. The man in the seat in front of him sent him a look that was not quite as affectionate.

**Near POV**

Unlike the foolish passengers on either side of me, I did not lower my tray table until the pilot voiced his approval of the action. The small plastic sheet was off-white and scratched from use, and was most likely teeming with bacteria. I shrugged, and dug my new action figure out of my bag, placing it on the aforementioned plastic table. Although I was aware of the bacteria that dwelled upon all surfaces in varying amounts, I usually chose to ignore it.

"That's Joe-Man!" I rotated my head forty nine degrees to the left and rolled my eyes downwards to regard the small boy gazing at my action figure in absolute delight. He flashed me a toothy grin, sporting his yellowing crooked, assortment of baby teeth and pre-developed matured ones, and widened his dim grey eyes. "How'd you get that? It's only on sale in the US! You must have like... spent lots of money or something!"

"I have my connections," was my mysterious reply.

"Do you know someone who lives there?" the small boy pressed, leaning onto our shared armrest in an egregious infringement of my personal bubble. I cringed away from the lad, preserving the few remaining inches of space between us.

"No, I do not. I had this figurine shipped to me in the hopes that it would illuminate some of my misconceptions of American culture. Joe-Man is a model of the perfect average American citizen built by the populace and intended for them as well. It is a design meant to inspire patriotism in times of trouble and set a positive example for todays youth. However, many negative stereotypes have unwittingly been portrayed."

The young child continued to stare at me with a vacant expression. Ignorant youth. He may have shown interest in my figure but he was not only unaware of its significance, but also unable to comprehend it when imparted to him in simple terms.

"I think he's cool 'cause he has a gun, and his flag is pointy for stabbin'," he finally responded. By the looks of his expectant gaze, he considered this pathetic drivel a valid input.

I rolled my eyes, and turned back to Joe-Man. "You're level of comprehension is close to zero. You are both pathetic and naive if you are incapable of properly appreciating a simple toy. I deem your intelligence to be below average, and thus, you will most likely go on to spend your life working at minimum wage in a desolate small town or poor urban area, forever to be cursed by your own stupidity. If you were to kill yourself today, the world outside of your family and friends would not take notice."

When his wails grated at my ears, I realized this would be a long flight. Still, I did not regret my admittedly harsh predictions. It is worse to have your dreams crushed then to never have dreamed at all.

* * *

**AN: You like? You may have noticed that I've been experimenting with a new writing style. I'm using shorter POV segments and thus creating multiple small arcs rather than one large one. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this! I kind of have no idea hat I'm doing! Well... I really never do. I'm just guessing how to write in general! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: I realize this is not what everyone expected! Allow me to explain myself!**

**

* * *

**

_**-READ THIS! IT IS ESSENTIAL!-**_

_**I am actually leaving for a summer camp this weekend (it's called Stagedoor Manor, if anyone cares) and will be without internet access! -collective gasp of horror and chorus of overdramatic OH NOEZ!- I will be returning on the 15th I think, but don't expect a chapter right away! I need to recover... and do excessive amounts of summer homework... so... **_

**_-IF YOU ARE LAZY AND DON'T CARE WHAT I HAVE TO SAY, YOU CAN SKIP DOWN NOW!-_**

**_

* * *

_**

**I am so happy the style I have used for the last two chapters has been met with such enthusiasm! Unfortunately, I did not stick to that for this chapter. It is short and contains one POV mainly due to the fact that I needed to get something out for you guys before I left. It is not as polished as usual, nor is it quite as humorous. Still, with all that's going on with poor ol' Light-kun, I think he deserved a moment to angst! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Light POV**

"That was both mortifying and unnecessary." Though I kept my eyes glued to the small plastic window, I knew L's gaze was locked onto me. Call it intuition.

"I can assure you that if we had kept our seats, the staff of this plane would be unable to effectively perform their duty, and the paying customers would be inconvenienced and may have complained."

"You know what I'm talking about," I snapped. Why, oh why was this hotheaded, genius, infuriating, insane, adorable, attractive man bent on making me as miserable as possible while lives, most notably my father's, were in immediate danger? I would have articulated these jaded thoughts (perhaps excluding the part about him being "adorable" and "attractive") but not for my tense jaw, mashing my lips into a hard line that would only part long enough to spit out short sentences.

In my peripheral vision, I noted a distinctive shrugging of shoulders, attesting to the fact that he _did_ know that if he had just _removed the damn handcuffs_ we wouldn't have sent the plane into chaos trying to find us new seats to "accommodate our needs." I tutted. There was shock, discomfort, and some disgust in the faces of those "assisting" us, but there was no understanding or acceptance to be found.

"You know I cannot remove the handcuffs, Kira-kun." My temper flared, but I ground my teeth against it. It would do no good to antagonize L for calling me Kira _again_, and besides... I just didn't have it in me to fight at the moment. My mind was busy at work, analyzing, or rather _obsessing_ over Kira's note.

_ -You and the colleague(s) you are with must leave England and return to Japan.-_

He knew L was out of Japan, which may not have been surprising due to the fact that L's distance from the Task Force was bound to reflect in slight changes in investigative style. But to know he was in England...

"Light-kun..." I felt a sharp jab in my arm. Did L really just _poke_ me? I squeezed my eyes shut and held in the noise that was bubbling up in my chest.

_ -If you refuse, there will be serious repercussions. I know the names of your task force.-_

How had he found our names? Of course there was a still a decent chance he was bluffing about his knowledge. Kira was egotistical, and appeared to be the type to brag about his hold on his vast kingdom, but surely someone of his intellectual caliber would realize that lies should only be used when necessary, as they increase the probability of a misstep.

"Oh Kira-kun!" Another irritating and slightly painful poke ensued. I curled my fingers around my armrests, and swallowed the persistent bubble of speech that pressed up my throat. If my lips were to open, the words I would emit would be lacking in coherency.

_ -First name Soichiro, last name Yagami, is an example of one. I will kill him if you do not comply.-_

My father. Even if he had feigned knowledge of the rest of our names, he knew the name of my father. What if the demand to return to Japan wasn't the final one? Even if it were, who's to say Kira would keep to his word and let us live? If Kira had it in his obstinate, delusional mind that my father was in the way of his domination, wouldn't he kill him when his use as a hostage had expired?

"Kira-kun." Poke. "Kira-kun." Poke. "Kira-kun." Poke...

If I were to allow my lips to open, I'm not positive whether I would unleash a scream or a sob. I allowed my head to fall against the wall, and did not wince when it connected with a powerful _thud_.

_ -Do not doubt that I also know the names and faces of the others, including his son. Return to Japan.-_

Why was it that the threat against me in particular injected still more fear into my being? Sure it's reasonable that I should care for my own life, but by this rational, I would care _less_ if it were only my father that had been mentioned. What kind of a son am I? What kind of a _person_ am I?"

"Kira-chan!" I started in surprise and rolled my eyes towards L. My mouth popped open, but luckily, the screaming sob that had been present before had retreated in the recesses of my mind in result to the shock.

"You did not just-"

"So my Kira-chan _isn't_ dead."

_I'm not Kira!_

_ How dare you utter Kira's name in faux endearment!_

_ ...But yes L. I'm alive. My father's not dead, I'm not dead, and you're not dead..._

_Yet._

I closed my eyes, concealing the tears that had begun to well there without my consent. "That is really sick L. On so many levels. That is just..." my voice wavered.

"I need to go to the bathroom," he said abruptly.

I paused for a moment, and dared to open my eyes, only to find his expression revealed solemn sincerity. "What?"

"I require the facilities, Light-kun, and you must accompany me. Now unbuckle." I complied numbly.

We were stumbling down the isle rather awkwardly, the both of us grabbing seats for support and stumbling when the chain constricted our arms, when the thought occurred to me that L perhaps _didn't_ need to use the bathroom. Did the abrupt subject change and the use of 'Light-kun' serve as an apology and a way to prevent argument?

Why couldn't the man just say what he meant? True, that despite saying otherwise, I loved our twisted mind games and the riddles of his speech, but at a time like this...

All I wanted was a straight apology, or if that was to much, just for him to hold me. As foolish as it sounded, I really did just want him to hold me.

As we reached the end of the hall, I nudged his shoulder. "Ryuuzaki... I-"

"Light-kun, how are we going to fit into the restroom stall?"

I froze. "I don't know L... I just don't know."

* * *

**AN: Thank you to SavageNymph for the bathroom idea! I assure you it will be delved into next chapter. Oh, such delicious awkwardness! ...But could it turn into something else... hm... Strange things seem to happen in restrooms in this fic.**

**ANYWAYS! I hope you will all stay with me! I still cannot wrap my mind around all of the faithful and supportive readers I have accumulated during the run of this fic, and I hope it doesn't sound ungrateful that I'm hoping you'll all still be there when I get back! GAH! I'm being so overdramatic! It'll only be a month or so! I love you guys so much, and I'm so sorry to disappoint you! **

**There will be more plane antics to come! I'm still stocked up on ideas from you fine people! So long for now, and DON'T FORGET MEEEEEEEE!**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Yes, I _know_ this is nothing, and I _know_ it's been forever, but I have a very god excuse! You know how I said I would be back on the 15th... well... turns out I fail at reading calenders correctly. I actually _was_ gone for 3 weeks... but those three weeks ended yesterday! I knew you were all waiting (or at least I hope you all still are) so I figured I should pop out something before I get into a regular rhythm again. So... who's up for some fluffy MxM?**

**

* * *

**

**Matt POV**

I stared intently at my blank DS, just _itching_ to turn it back on. Damn flight attendants and their damn rules...

Although it may appear otherwise, I _knew_ that simply glaring at the device wouldn't allow me to magically play it, it's just... I didn't want to look up. I could _feel_ Mello's eyes burning into the side of my face. In my peripheral vision, I saw a glimmer of his piercing azure eyes, and I drilled my eyes further into my devise, willing myself not to meet his gaze. Because if I did, I'd be trapped, locked in his eyes until he found it fit to release me. By his focussed, statuesque position, I could tell that such a predicament would spell trouble for me.

I didn't know exactly what he had in mind, but the moment his butt landed on that cushioned airplane seat, all signs of his sugar high had drained from his veins, replaced by a chilling mischievous smirk... directed exclusively at _me_. He wanted immediate, undivided attention, but I would _not_ give it to him.

"Matt..." Mello's warm breath ghosted across my ear. When on earth had he gotten so close? I imagined tiny pixilated images on the blank screen, conjured a scenario, and mashed the buttons. "Matty, I know your game's off."

"I'm pretending."

"Oh, Matt," Mello chuckled fondly, before snatching the game from my hands.

"But-" I squeaked.

"I have a better idea of what we can do with our time. Much better than _imagining_." He swiftly unbuckled my seatbelt, then his own.

"Mello." My voice wavered uncertainty. "We haven't reached altitude yet, so we can't-"

"Since when have you followed the rules Matt?" He inclined his head closer, closer. I gulped and squirmed away, pressing myself against the curved, plastic wall.

_Not here, Mello! Please! Not in public! What if somebody sees? What if __L_ _sees?_

He grasped my shoulders and pinned them painfully to the wall. "Matt..." Sweet, hot, chocolate breath. My lips tingled, just half an inch from his... I allowed my body to go lax. I didn't care who saw, I wanted this, wanted _him_.

I closed my throat against an audible whimper when Mello tilted his head to the side and planted a a soft butterfly kiss on my cheek.

"I have an idea," he murmured against my flushed skin. "Let's take this plane for a joyride. You always said you knew enough from your video games to fly a real plane, and I read a flight book once."

My heart sunk in disappointment. "Sure," I chirped, trying my best not to sound dejected.

Mello pulled back and smirked victoriously, his eyes sparkling with mirth. "Then let's go, Matty."

* * *

**AN: Bwahaha! I just love doing that... Tell me if I'm getting too predictable! I'll be sure to put some _real_ yummy stuff in the next chapter. Including the continuation of L and Light's bathroom fiasco. :) I don't know when I'll update... I have SO MUCH summer homework to do... but I will never forget this fic! NEVER! Love you guys!**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: This deserved it's own chapter...**

**

* * *

L POV**

"We'll both have to fit in the stall."

"That's disgusting, L! As well as unsanitary!"

"There is no hole for the chain to pass through the door, so-"

"Then take the chain off, for God's sake!"

"Light-kun," I snapped, "I have already told you that-"

"You cannot free a Kira suspect," Light finished, crossing his arms in a huffy expression of defiant rellentment. I resigned myself to the fact that even after consenting, I would have to drag Light into the small airplane bathroom kicking and screaming... metaphorically, of course... I hope.

"After you," I smirked, waving my hand in a grandiose gesture of faux chivalry. Light merely stiffened his posture. "Fine then." I grasped the obstinate teen by the forearm and all but threw him into the facilities. "Step further back."

"I can't."

"Light-kun..."

"I'm not touching the toilet."

"Then sit on the counter."

"My pants will get wet!"

"Sit. On. The. Counter."

"You do it."

"How can I relieve myself from the counter?"

"You're a genius. You'll find a way."

"I have." And amidst Light's now regrettably literal kicking and screaming, I lifted him onto the counter, whirled around and locked the door.

Much to my shock and bewilderment, the tiny enclosed cubicle remained silent. I allowed my eyes to drift to Light's thin, pursed, _delicious_ lips, only to find that I had not, in fact, suddenly gone death. Light, for once, did not feel the incessant need to pester, nag, whine, nor complain.

"Well go on." These tardy words held neither the irritation nor the condescending defiance I had come to expect. He sounded almost... defeated. "Relieve yourself, if you must."

Suddenly, thoughts that had spurred me to make this seemingly logistically impossible excursion did not seem as valid as they once had. My thoughts drifted to my admittedly comfortably empty bladder. Perhaps I could _pretend_ that I had wanted to use the restroom for it's intended purpose, but no... Light would surmise by the short length of my urination that I had original ulterior motives.

"L... this is uncomfortable."

But at the same time, taking advantage of Light's body as I had planned to seemed in a way... an unjustified act when performed on such a deflated and sincere teen. Perhaps I could... tell the truth? Such a thing would in other situations be unheard of, but in light of his current misfortunes... the truth appeared to be the _right_ thing to do.

"Light-kun, I do not require the use of the facilities."

He sent me a glare that was probably meant to be scathing, or perhaps menacing, but came across as exasperated and tired. "Then _why_ on Earth are we here?"

"I was planning on using your confined and compromising position to my advantage," I stated bluntly.

His eyes widened comically and his cheeks flashed red. "Y-you," he sputtered.

"If you wish to return to our seats I will not object."

"Well..." Light mumbled, drooping his head to study his entwining and fumbling fingers. "I don't want my pants to be ruined for nothing..."

My lips twisted into a soft smile, far less predatory than I had hoped for. Perhaps it merely reflected the similarly soft fluttering of my heart. My body's reaction slightly befuddled me. It was not as if I hadn't tasted his gorgeous lips before... I had no idea that I had craved his utter compliance. But what was it that his open willingness symbolized? Lust? Acceptance? Trust? Or perhaps something more...

"Or if you don't want to any more, we don't have to..."

I held back a chortle, well aware how easily Light's temper flared. But a self-conscious Light, perhaps feeling acute rejection? I would torment him with his own words at another time, but for now...

Although he should have been expecting it, Light emitted a startled squeak of surprise when I crushed my lips to his own.

It began innocently enough, with soft, tender touches, my hands never straying from where they were entangled in Light's silken chestnut hair, and his hands lightly planted on my curved upper back. Only when he deepened the kiss did my hands venture lower. Only when our tongues began to caress and tousle in silent warfare did I allow my hands to roam over his body. Down his sides and up under his shirt, he shivered when my I slithered my hands over his abs. His hard, defined abs, rolling and clenching in time with his erratic breath.

In a sudden spark of inspiration, I grazed my teeth over his tongue, and smirked into his lips, swallowing his returning moan. He grasped the back of my shirt, twisting the fabric in his fists before slamming me into him, pinning my wandering hands between us. And with our bodies pressed up against each other in such sweaty and raw seduction, something snapped in my mind. All at once I simply couldn't get enough of him. I pulled back for a frenzied gasp of a breath before diving back in to ravage his mouth. Pulling him closer... closer... wanting... needing... more!

His sweet musky scent tinged with designer shampoo and a touch of tasteful cologne, his smooth tawny skin, his hot firm rolling muscles, his silken hair, now matted to his forehead... I wanted Light, _needed_ Light. I fumbled with his shirt buttons for a moment before giving up and tearing off the offensive clothing.

Light pushed me away, though he still keeping his arms locked around my neck. "You'll... need... to pay... for... that," he gasped.

Despite his angry words, he wound his legs around my hips, an easy accomplishment from where he was perched on the tiny, sodden counter. I nearly gasped when the evident bulge in his "ruined" pants pressed up against my own, but I covered it well, latching my mouth onto his neck instead. Light, on the other hand, was unable to completely stifle his moans as I nipped and sucked on his sweet neck. Yes, his neck was sweet. It was miraculous really Perhaps it was just a trick of the mind, but I could have sworn that through the salty sheen of sweat, his neck tasted _exactly_ like angel-food cake. Soft, tender, fluffy, and so delectably sugary...

"Light..." I groaned when his hips bucked against mine. And all of a sudden, the growing need in my pants was too much to bear. I looked up to Light for a sign of confirmation, only to find that his eyes had slipped shut in bliss. With or without consent... I grasped his belt.

"Ryuuzaki, stop!" I ignored his cry, head clouded by lust, until he forcibly wrenched my hands off his pants.

"Light-kun?"

"We are _not_ having sex in here! Really, Ryuuzaki! Have some class!"

"But I..." I glanced down forlornly at my nether regions. However much even the mere touch of his hands against my clothed chest and the soft breath emitted from his red and swollen lips were diving me mad, and however much I simply wanted to _take_ him, with or without his approval... I found I couldn't. Not because I necessarily had a problem with rape. Though I'd preach against it in a heartbeat, my morals were actually comparable to that of a rat's in practice. It was because it was _him_. Light Yagami. Although he would most definitely enjoy the twisted fantasies whirring in my mind, he would come to regret it, and this would cause him emotional pain. On second thought... it would cause him physical pain as well...

"L," Light's whispered voice broke my mental rambling. "You're hurting my arms..."

I looked to my hands and found with shock that they were curled in a forceful and tight grip around Light's forearm. I silently dropped my hands, and unthinkingly grasped his folded hands instead.

"Ryuuzaki, stop looking so pathetic! I didn't mean I didn't want... That I wouldn't... That we won't..."

My ears pricked. "Does Light-kun mean to say that he will consent to sexual intercourse in the future?"

He threw my hands away and attempted to slide further away from me, only to find he was already pressed to the wall. "I didn't say... I mean not that I... But I... I wouldn't _not_ want to..."

"I'm glad," I said simply, sealing the deal with a soft, chaste kiss. "Let us return to our seats."

"Um... Ryuuzaki?" Light gestured to his torn shirt.

"Hm... it appears we are in quite the predicament Light-kun."

* * *

**AN: Ahhhhhh! ^^ So what do think! This is the longest and most bordering graphic make-out scene I have ever written! ...Did it come out okay? It's weird... I'm usually good at judging fics I read that involve things of this nature, but somehow, it's SO different when you're the one writing.**


End file.
